No Mercy
by VFSNAKE
Summary: I was betrayed by those close to me. Those I never suspected would. Now...all bets are off. Pairings undecided. NO YAIO!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Getting Bloody

It was nighttime in Konoha, with most of its people asleep, out dining at a restaurant, or if on guard duty, were doing just that. Guard duty. However, there is one dark figure in the quieter more citizenry area of the Leaf village that this story focuses on when it starts, as a lone dark cloaked figure wearing a white mask walked to a single residence to fulfill his objective for the night.

His objective...was nothing more then the pain and suffering being delivered upon the one person residing in that one building, who was responsible for causing him pain years ago, and it was high time this person paid his debts.

This person was...Hatake Kakashi.

Right now that man wasn't home or at least not yet anyway having celebrated at a local bar over an occasion the masked warrior hated with a passion. Entering the house was not difficult, as Hatake Kakashi was so well respected that not one citizen in Konoha would have the nerve to break into the man's house, and possibly do something unspeakable to the veteran Shinobi.

They never met _him_ before...or at least the _new_ him anyway.

The masked figure loved the darkness of this place wondering why in the world he spent so many years trying to be apart of the side that filled with light. Ha! What a joke that was to him now it wasn't even funny making it all the more ironic in the complex mind of the unknown entity.

About an hour later, the masked mystery man sensed Kakashi coming home, drunk of course, and his senses dulled from several intakes of sake'. If the masked figure had a shred of his old self in him, he would almost pity Hatake, but not now, and he would never show this man mercy anymore.

Not even the mercy of death.

As expected, Kakashi entered the house stumbling slightly from his intoxication not caring if anyone saw him in such a state, and tried to walk to the living room to fall on the couch into a drunken sleep. Such an idea was interrupted however, when a figure appeared from the shadows of the darkened room, and his mask making him look like a spirit of sorts.

"Hatake Kakashi," said the figure, his voice a deathly whisper that helped Kakashi's inebriated senses slowly focus on the enigma.

"Yes," said Kakashi, as his mind began to become aware of the second _uninvited_ person in his household, and moved a hand in a casual manner to his kunai holster near his leg.

"I've come to deliver vengeance upon you in the name of the one you have betrayed for another betrayer," said the masked figure taking another step forward casually.

"May I ask you just who I have betrayed?" said Kakashi while he silently opened his kunai pouch.

"Uzumaki Naruto," said the figure seeing the man's emotions play out on his drunken half hidden face.

"Naruto? That Kyuubi reincarnated spawn? The same Uzumaki Naruto, who killed my sensei, and so many Leaf Shinobi 17 years ago? I didn't betray him...I got _justice_ for those that he killed when in his demon form," said Kakashi his voice becoming more serious despite the drunken state he was in.

"According to who? You think I am so stupid as to believe that poor excuse Hatake? I know the _real_ _truth_ behind your lies and I think if your sensei knew of your betrayal to Naruto 4 years ago at the Valley of the End, then he would have spit in your face, and denounced you in being one of his students," said the masked figure before he moved quickly in dodging several kunai and shuriken aimed at him by his prey.

"Shut up! You know nothing. Do you know who I am? I am Hatake Kakashi! The Son of the White Fang, the sensei to Uchiha Sasuke, and the slayer of the Kyuubi no Kitsune known in human form as Uzumaki Naruto!" said Kakashi trying to engage the figure in hand to hand combat.

"_**According to whom?"**_ said the masked man his voice now becoming demonic before a flash of red appeared on the outline of his figure before the masked man moved so fast that Kakashi sober with Sharingan exposed would be no match for him.

'I-It can't be? He died?!' thought Kakashi his eye widening in shock, as his drunken state was nearly gone thanks to the adrenaline running through his veins, and as he reached for his headband to reveal the Sharingan Eye it was stopped by a hand on his wrist followed by a hand on the throat.

"You, along with all of Konoha will suffer, and all those in the Leaf will know that soon the very Shinobi village that the Shodaime founded over a century ago with his brother will burn...in..._**HELL**_!" said the figure behind into the scared man's ears before he gave the throat a tighter squeeze making Kakashi fall into unconsciousness moments later.

(Hokage Tower-The Next Day)

Tsunade sighed, as she waited for Kakashi to get to the Jounin meeting, and wondered why she was even holding onto the job she hated so much. She involuntarily grabbed the jewel around her neck that was near her large bosoms, which Jiraiya would have given his soul to the Shinigami to have his face deep in them, and said a silent prayer to the boy that made her believe again.

'Why did you have to die Naruto? Why?' thought Tsunade, as she closed her eyes while she held back the tears that threatened to overflow from them even now, and wished that things did not go how they did in the Valley of the End.

"Hokage-sama, may I go look for Kakashi? He's later then usual and this meeting can't be delayed by him any longer," said Asuma, who secretly wanted to smoke a cig outside since Tsunade had forbidden it, and the nicotine was getting to him.

"You might as well. Start with his house. Chances are the tardy bastard is still sleeping right now," said Tsunade seeing Asuma walk out the door knowing what to give the man for a wakeup call.

A good fist to his face.

The group before her consisting of Kurenai, Anko, Genma, Gai, Shizune, and of course herself waited for Asuma to come back with Kakashi. Anko was nibbling on a dango stick, Kurenai filed her nails, Gai was talking to Genma about wearing green spandex would make the senbon eating man near choke on the blasted thing, and Shizune was beside Tsunade waiting with a fidget in her step every few seconds. Tsunade herself was tapping the desk patiently before she was becoming impatient with her finger leaving a noticeable indent in the wood of her desk.

"Where the hell are those two?" said Tsunade getting angrier by the second while those in front of her became wary knowing she would hit anyone making a wrong move.

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" said Iruka running into the room looking deathly pale, his eyes widened to the point it looked like they would fall out of his eye sockets, and he was sweating heavily.

Though it was more out of fear then exhaustion.

"What? What's wrong?" said Tsunade looking at Iruka knowing that there were very few things that could frighten someone of Iruka's sound mind.

"It's Kakashi! H-He...he's been attacked. I need your help right away," said Iruka, as he motioned for her to follow him, and she did with all the others in the room.

They arrived at the man's Hospital room with muffled sounds of screaming being heard from it and for a moment Tsunade thought the man was being killed or not being given painkillers. Upon entering the room, the Hokage froze at the sight of the man, as she realized that no amount of painkillers given could stop the muffled cries of pain that Kakashi had endured.

Hatake Kakashi's body had, for the lack of a better word, been completely massacred, and was now covered head to toe in bandages with blood coming out of the wounds. Or rather if he had toes or hands even, but what frightened Tsunade was that Kakashi's body was barely half of what it once was when whole, and had it not been for such a sight of so much blood she would have screamed. His arms were missing just past the elbow, his legs just past where the knee caps would be, and his mouth was muffled from bandages covering his _entire _face.

"Hokage-sama! Were glad you are here. We've given him as many painkillers that his body can take," said one of the doctors, who nearly lost his lunch at the sight of the man when he was admitted into the Hospital by Asuma.

"What happened to his body? What are the injuries behind the wrappings?" said Tsunade though she was afraid to see for herself considering the bandages were quickly being consumed in blood.

"I've never seen anything like it. His body has been turned into something I cannot even begin to describe right now! We nearly lost him right when he came in, but at the same time there is something that is keeping him alive that I wish was somehow our work, and it's like the man is hanging to an invisible thread connected to whoever did this to him," said the doctor seeing the man or rather what was _left_ of the man struggle to scream out in pain.

"What are his injuries?" said Tsunade with Shizune beside her ready to help not caring that the other Jounin were staring at Kakashi's broken form in shock and fear.

"Aside from the loss of his four limbs up to their joints, Hatake Kakashi was slashed, cut, stabbed, gutted, and finally _mauled_ by his attacker. Either this was some sadistic enemy Shinobi or we could have another...," said the doctor only to be silenced by Tsunade, who was not going to let the man speak the next word.

The last thing Tsunade wanted was for rumors to get out of some kind of demon running around.

All of you head to Kakashi's home and get some Inuzuka Clan members in ANBU to help you find out what happened there," said Tsunade seeing the group nod and head off to Kakashi's home to find out who his attacker was.

"Hokage-sama, there is something else you should know," said the doctor seeing her attention back on her once more.

"What?" said Tsunade seeing the doctor looking extremely nervous right now.

"There is another reason why Kakashi had to be bandaged up along the face like he is now that I didn't want to say in front of the other Shinobi in the room. You see when we began to save him, we noticed that his Sharingan Eye along with his normal eye were missing, and to add further insult to injury...his jaw and tongue had also been ripped out as well," said the doctor seeing Tsunade's face turn pale as well.

"That's not possible!" said Tsunade her heart was beating faster in fear at just what she was now dealing with concerning this attack on Kakashi.

"It is Hokage-sama. I checked myself. Kakashi-san's tongue was ripped right out almost from where it first was and his jaw was broken in several places before whoever did this to him removed it. Someone or something did this to him that for all intended purposes wanted Kakashi to feel one thing. Pain...and lots of it," said the doctor knowing he was going to need to drown himself in sake' to make this nightmare go away.

(Outside the Hospital)

The cloaked figure, who had decimated Hatake Kakashi looked down from the building across the street to see the group of Shinobi minus Shizune and Tsunade leaving the Hospital towards the 'victims' home. He cocked his head to the right wondering if he should pay them a visit at the hospitalized man's home, but thought against it, as they were nothing to him, and his real objective lied with Konoha in general.

"It's finally time to set things in motion in making the Leaf village run red with blood," said the figure before heading out to do what he had planned.

(Kakashi's House)

"Who do you think could have done that to Hatake-san?" said Genma, as the mere sight of the once great Hatake Kakashi reduced to the closest thing to a walking corpse made his spine shiver, and let out a noise to follow it.

"More like _what_ could have done that. I've seen my fair share of mangled bodies and let me tell you _none_ of them were _ever_ like that. Whatever happened in his house was done to _punish_ the physical body. Kami only knows what happened to the poor bastard's mind from the ordeal," said Anko reaching the door covered in tape with ANBU guards at the sides of the door.

"It's not a pretty sight in there," said the ANBU with an owl mask on and had the group seen behind the ANBU's mask they would have seen it was greener then Maito Gai's spandex uniform.

Nodding the group entered the house finding that aside from the taped up living room, everything else was intact, but when they looked into the said living room area, their faces turned pale, and then green at the sight of it all. Blood was everywhere from floor to ceiling and on each of the walls in-between with words like "traitor", "murderer", and "cheater" running all over it them in Kakashi's blood.

"Holy shit!" said Anko seeing the group behind her nod their heads in agreement.

"Were here!" said Kiba with Hana behind him with their dogs only for the said animals to cower in fear at the scent that gripped their noses.

"What's wrong Akamaru?" said Kiba knowing that the scene was horrible, but not so bad that it would make his partner want to run away.

The dog gave a whining sound, as did Hana's dog, and the two Inuzukas looked at each other with worried eyes.

"Something you wish to share with us my frightened youthful friends?" said Gai seeing the look on their faces was not good.

"Akamaru says that...he can smell demonic charka in this room. It's the kind of chakra Naruto used during the Chuunin Exams against Neji," said Kiba seeing the group around him wince at that since Naruto's death had been a _very_ sore subject for Tsunade and no soul in the village was safe from the Hokage's wrath if his name was mentioned in the investigation.

"Are you sure?" said Kurenai knowing that Hinata wouldn't stand for anyone smearing the dead boy's name.

Sakura had found that out the hard way in nearly losing an arm from one upset Hyuuga Heiress.

"Positive. My dog sensed it too. Its faint, but its there, and it's definitely the same kind as Naruto-san's was," said Hana wondering what this could mean for the Leaf.

"You don't think that...?" said Kiba only to be silenced by a glare from his older fellow Shinobi.

"We don't know. It's all speculation right now. Let's continue to gather what evidence we can and then report it to the Hokage when the time is right," said Kurenai with the others in full and began to help the investigative team find out what happened.

(Hokage's Office-4 Hours Later)

Tsunade collapsed into her chair exhausted from using every medical trick, technique, and Jutsu she knew of to fix what she could of Kakashi's body. She was so drained right now she didn't even want to touch sake' right now and that was saying something since she always had sake' after a hard day of doing anything.

'I wish Naruto was here. If he were I would give him this job right now and get the hell out of this dump to drink or gamble,' thought Tsunade wishing the boy was here, but no he was dead according to Kakashi having given his life to keep Sasuke in Konoha, and the blonde's body was destroyed by the clash of the two powerful Jutsus used in that fight leaving only the blood stained necklace to return to her.

"Senju Tsunade," said the masked figure walking out from the shadows making the woman look up at the figure before her.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" said Tsunade rising to her feet and hoped she still had enough chakra in her body to still fight.

"That is irrelevant on both counts right now. However, I am here for a simple reason, and that reason is that you have something I want," said the masked man pointing to her chest and the necklace she wore.

"Many have said that and all those that wear it except me have died," said Tsunade, as she had no intention of giving this necklace up, and she got into a fighting stance.

Where in the hell were her ANBU guards?!

"If you are concerned about your ANBU guards outside the door, then I suggest you just don't bother worrying about them since they are dead, and focus more on me," said the masked man revealing a bloody hand stained in fresh guard of her ANBU, which told the Slug Princess this guy was telling the truth, and to take him seriously.

"You attacked Kakashi!" said Tsunade pointing an accusing finger at the figure, who just cocked his head to the side, as if wondering if what she said was true, and then brought it back to normal.

"The traitor got what he deserved. He betrayed someone close to you and that person's family. Do not pity him. Do not defend him. For if you do defend the traitor...I will do what I did to him...to you," said the masked man holding out his hand, as if to tell her to throw the necklace to him, and a seemingly confident belief that she would.

"Need I remind you that I am a Hokage and to attack one will make you an enemy of the other hidden villages," said Tsunade hoping such a fear, as being hunted by all 5 hidden villages would make the enigma falter, and give her the opening she needed.

He didn't even budge.

"Nice bluff Tsunade, but it won't work. I've already destroyed a good portion of them already, and those that survived have already submitted to me," said the masked man with a sound in his voice sounding quite pleased with his work.

"Wait! Iwa, Kumo, and what was left of Mist have submitted to you? Then that means you are the...the...," said Tsunade her heart going much faster, as the memories of the various reports she got about those villages being decimated, and how they submitted to a single entity in the aftermath responsible for it.

"Correct. I am the Youkokage," said the masked figure seeing her eyes widen at the title he gave for himself though there was no actual hidden village to speak of he called his own.

He was a Kage without a village, yet commanded 3 separate villages, and each was now being rebuilt under his direct command.

The man that killed 200 Jounin from Sound, Orochimaru's right hand man Kabuto, he was the decapitator of the Tsuchikage, and the Raikage's while giving the latter to the Hyuuga Branch Clan in a box with the words "guilty" written on the dead bald Cloud Shadow's head. The former was sent to the Fire Daimyo with a note telling the Feudal Lord to not have anyone pursue him for anything that occurs later on in Fire Country or there would be hell to pay.

"Why do you want the necklace? To fund the 3 villages that kneel to you like wounded dogs?!" said Tsunade, as she saw him lower his hand, and she knew that he realized she wasn't going to willingly give up the Shodaime's necklace.

"No. Simply because the necklace you wear is not yours to have," said the masked man taking a step forward and Tsunade tensed while getting ready for an attack.

"What are you talking about? This necklace has been in my family since my Grandfather first founded this village," said Tsunade wondering what scheme this man was getting at with her.

"Yes. However, you bet that necklace against someone, who won that bet, and it belongs to him," said the masked man taking several more steps forward with Tsunade taking a careful step back.

"That person is dead. Killed by the curse of this necklace. Why you claim it to be yours I still don't see," said Tsunade feeling her body sweating, the tiny hairs on her neck were standing on end, and she felt his unyielding presence made her want to fall to her knees in surrender.

"No. That person still lives," said the masked form before her, as he removed his white mask, and his hood to reveal to a shocked Tsunade the face of Uzumaki Naruto.

"N-Naruto?" said Tsunade seeing the boy before her had grown to be taller then even her and his face held none of the warmth she remember when she saw him.

His eyes were that of the Kyuubi's with fox slits for pupils, his whisker like birthmarks were more defined almost like had actually grown whiskers, and his hair from what she could see was now blood red the light in the room making it look like it had an almost unnatural shine to it like it was filled with blood. She then saw his hand outstretched again motioning her to give him the necklace since it still belonged to him.

"That's _Namikaze_ Uzumaki Naruto to you," said Naruto snarling at Tsunade, who felt an incredible surge of fear in her again, as this boy was looking at her as if she had been the one to kill him, and right now he looked ready to kill her.

"Naruto I...," said Tsunade, but was cut off by Naruto's growling at her with his eyes glowing with unimaginable hate in them.

"That's _Namikaze-sama_ to you old hag! Now give me the necklace or I'll kill you," said Naruto his eyes giving no room for negotiation.

'Did he just threaten me? The Naruto I know doesn't threaten people and demand things from them. Is this the work of the Kyuubi?' thought Tsunade looking at Naruto for what seemed to be a new light that she didn't want to see since she last saw him.

"Since you seem to be quite reluctant to give me the necklace back, I'm going to ask you a little question concerning my Mother," said Naruto lowering his hand and taking one more step forward putting him in striking distance of the female Hokage.

"What about?" said Tsunade finding herself almost shivering under his demonic gaze.

"Why didn't you come back to the village when she was with me to save her from dying during the pregnancy?" said Naruto his eyes glowing with so much hate that Tsunade felt like she was going to throw up.

"I didn't want to go back because of the bad memories I had of those I loved dying," said Tsunade hoping he would believe it only to find his hand wrapped around her throat and her pinned to a nearby wall.

"_**Liar! You think I am some kind of moronic baka?! Are these the eyes of a baka to you?"**_ said Naruto his voice losing all sense of humanity in it and became demonic.

"What do you want me to say?" said Tsunade trying to figure out what Naruto was getting at.

"You don't remember? Perhaps I should just refresh your memory since the journal my Mother kept that was locked away in the old man's desk seems to have slipped your mind. About 6 months into my Mother carrying me, the doctors ran some tests showing she was going to have severe complications when I was born, and were more then likely to be fatal if not treated by a top doctor of your level. You were summoned by my Father to arrive here in Konoha within a window of a few months to make sure that such birth giving related problems didn't kill her. But according to her journal, you said no, and for what? All because you owed my Mother a sum of 400 ryou from an old gambling debt you made with her 2 years prior when she and my dad were still dating. _**400 ryou**_! That was the price on my Mother's life because you were thinking with your wallet and just couldn't stand the shame of being in Konoha to not only save my Mother, but pay her back the money you owed her. _**YOU RETCHED OLD DRUNKEN WHORE! TO THINK I NEARLY GAVE MY LIFE JUST SO YOU COULD BE HOKAGE**_!" said Naruto his chakra now becoming purely demonic before slamming Tsunade from the wall onto the desk making it collapse upon impact.

"N-Naruto...I-I'm sorry...I just...," said Tsunade before she felt his foot slam into her stomach making her cough up blood.

"_**Shut up wench. I through listening to you plea, moan, and beg for mercy. I'm here in Konoha to take what is mine! Money, scrolls, and anything else that has been marked by either side of m family. However, don't think I won't leave without giving Konoha a proper parting gift, and leave without a proper goodbye. While you were out saving Hatake's remaining shred of a thing he calls a life, I was walking around this dump of a village I used to call home to take care of unfinished business, and I have a feeling its going to go off well...with a **__**BANG**__**!"**_ said Naruto before snapping his fingers after lacing his form with Kyuubi's chakra that was now his own.

Within a time span of 3 seconds various explosions were heard throughout the village with screams of people getting hit hard by the explosions.

"Naruto please...please don't do this," said Tsunade wishing this was all a bad dream for her, but it wasn't, and it wasn't a bad dream...it was a nightmare!

"_**I told you old hag, I'm taking what it is mine by birthright that the stupid Council has deliberately denied me since I was born, and I will not have it lost in the hands of your precious Uchiha. Oh, and speaking of him now that were on the subject? Tell him, that I want my rematch, and I want it in 2 years time. Tell him, that I won't hold back this time, that I will kill him, and I'm going to make sure that he along with the rest of the Leaf are remembered as the Youkokage's little **__**bitch**__**!"**_ said Naruto leaning down to her ear whispering it to her with each syllable he spoke and removed the necklace from her neck.

Putting his mask and hood back on, Naruto ignored the crying that Tsunade was now doing, and began walking out of the room not caring about the explosions all over the village.

(Konoha Streets)

The place was in chaos with people running around screaming and yelling to everyone else that the village was under attack by another Shinobi village. They were so worked up that they ignored him amidst the panic he had created and with Shinobi trying to figure out what the hell was going on, it made thing so much easier to walk out the front gate after knocking the two guards away like they were nothing. Hanging from his waist was a storage scrolls with a blood seal on it so only he could open it that contained everything that was his family's legacy and more. With each step Naruto took, he could hear each explosion go off one after the other, and he ran through a list of all the places that needed to be destroyed.

The Orphanage had been blown up with people inside of it, shops that refused him or over charged him were now consumed in fire with people in them dead or dying, and the various homes of certain people in Konoha that had made his life miserable were now lost too. Turning to look back at the village, he stared at the five Hokage heads from the Shodaime's all the way to his Gondaime that was the founder's Granddaughter, and with just the raise of his hand he made the sky turn red before bringing his arm down making red lightning to strike all five head making them catch on fire. Satisfied with his work, Naruto turned away, and didn't look back at the village while ignoring the screams of people in pain.

Naruto didn't care about people anymore. He hated them with a passion. He had already made an example out of Iwa, Kumo, and Mist in regards to how his mind worked when it came to these things.

He just wanted to see the Elemental Countries burn before he planted new life into them that he alone would command. They were his pawns to play with, his loyal followers that would fight another set if he commanded them to, and so much more. It was through his might that they lived, it was through his spirit that had purpose, and it was through _him_ that the human race was even allowed to exist in the world.

He was the bringer of life and the bringer of death.

He was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto: The Youkokage of the Elemental Countries.

(Hokage Tower)

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" said two ANBU trying to help the woman get back to the land of the awake, as they had tried to reach her first at the Hospital only to look for her the tower, and when they saw the guards dead they feared the worst.

"Get away from her you idiots! Can't you see she's in shock," said Jiraiya having come to Konoha as soon as he heard what happened to his former teammate and the village.

"Jiraiya," said Tsunade weakly looking up at the Toad Sannin like a frightened child and the man knew whatever it was she saw was huge.

"Tsunade-hime calm down, everything is going to be all right," said Jiraiya, as he picked up the woman, and putting her on the nearby couch to help get her head together.

"I betrayed him Jiraiya. We all betrayed him and he hates us for it," said Tsunade her eyes now filled with more tears, as she clung to him, and he held her closely.

"Who? Who did this to you Tsunade?" said Jiraiya knowing that she knew he was really saying "who broke your spirit".

"N-Naruto. It was Naruto," said Tsunade before she began to weep in his arms while the man himself was shocked having believed his student was dead.

'It can't be. Naruto died at the Valley of the End. At least that was what Kakashi said. Oh Kami, the prophesy! The prophesy is about to come to pass soon,' thought Jiraiya, as he held Tsunade tighter, and rocked back and forth slightly to soothe her.

"Find him Jiraiya. Find him and stop him. You are the only one who can," said Tsunade, as she looked up at the Sannin, and hope he understood what she meant.

"I understand," said Jiraiya wishing he had not left his Godson behind all those years ago and had actually been there for him when he needed him the most.

Now...he would have to kill the once kind boy now turned into a demon.

(Elsewhere-2 Days Later)

"This has become a problem," said Pein having gathered all his fellow Akatsuki members together.

Or rather what was left of them.

Deidara and Sasori were dead having been killed a little over 6 months ago while trying to extract the demon from Subaku no Gaara only to have them die at the hands of the Youkokage. Sasori's puppets had been destroyed along with the man himself while Deidara was used to get the Youkokage into Iwa before crippling the Shinobi village into submission.

"If what is flying out of Konoha true, I think I can safely say were royally screwed Pein-sama," said Konan looking at their leader, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? Just because we lost two members does not mean we are doomed. Those two were the weakest of us all and we still out number the Kyuubi vessel," said Pein seeing Kisame looking nervous with Itachi appearing doubtful.

"I heard he crushed the Raikage and took one of our targets from us as his own personal bodyguard. Does that mean Itachi and Kisame are accompanying us to get the Nibi?" said Hidan looking at the leader of the organization, who seemed to be thinking at the moment.

"Possibly. If we can get both vessels we can accelerate our plans back on track. Also, let us not forget about Suna's demon vessel. Once we have removed the Kyuubi and the Nibi vessels from the equation we will capture the Shukaku for his extraction process. Are we clear?" said Pein seeing the group nod to him an affirmative "yes".

"What should we do about Orochimaru? He's become more unstable thanks to the death of his right hand medical assistant and now knows the one responsible for it," said Itachi knowing that Orochimaru's wrath was nothing to scoff at even with his skill level.

"Let the snake come after Naruto. If we get lucky, the two will weaken each other, and give us the chance of taking care of them with greater ease. Now go!" said Pein seeing almost all the projectors around his own end except for one.

"Something about this is bothering me Pein," said Konan worriedly knowing that when she was worried, her feelings were normally right, and that paying attention to them was very wise.

"How so?" said Pein knowing that Konan's feelings were second to none in sensing the impending dangers ahead.

"I have been having disturbing dreams as of late. The sky is bleeding red, rain that is the color of the darkest blood ever, and the ground around me was covered in an almost unearthly flame. It was if I was in the very depths of hell only...the hell was here," said Konan hoping her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

"Don't worry about it for now. Let us focus on finding the other demon vessels before we deal with the premonitions that you seem to be getting," said Pein seeing her nod and her projection ended.

"Her dream was interesting," said Madara appearing in the shadows while looking at Pein's projected form.

"Is it of things to come?" said Pein having found Konan's intuition about these things to be very important in his mission.

"I don't know. I've been having dreams as well. Only I'm in a forest stained in blood, the moon is blood red, and I hear the bloodlust filled howl of a fox not far off. Be careful Pein or all of our work will be destroyed, I barely got out of Mist without being noticed, and that was a few years ago. If those four fail...I may have to step in and dead with the Kyuubi vessel myself," said Madara before his form faded back into the shadows.

Pein's projection ended as well with the man thinking about what Konan saw and what Madara said.

(Unknown Location)

"Welcome home Youkokage-sama," said Yugito Nii in a seductive tone pressing her body against his while purring at feeling his body against hers.

"Yugito-chan. How are you? Making sure things are all right while I'm away," said Naruto looking at the woman with somewhat sound of warmth in his voice.

"Good, but I was bored. Kimimaro was complaining again on how he couldn't join you on your trip to Konoha to make all those people pay for their sins against you. Frankly I don't know why you made me resurrect him in the first place," said Yugito whining slightly when she talked about Orochimaru's former bodyguard and once potential body to steal.

"Because he needs to atone for his past sins in serving Orochimaru. You know that. I am giving him a chance at living again with a renewed purpose," said Naruto sitting down on the couch of the room with Yugito right next to him almost on his lap.

"But what about the other two you mentioned?" said Yugito wondering why the two during the man's mission to Wave Country weren't resurrected as well?

"They deserve to rest in peace Yugito so let's do just that. I have no desire to take_ the _two most influential people in my life and make them fight for me when they don't need to anymore," said Naruto taking off his mask and putting it on the table in front of him.

"Once word gets out on just _who_ you are, a lot of people are going to come after you, and try to kill you," said Yugito looking worriedly at him while resting her head comfortably on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter. Soon I will crush them, as they tried to crush me, and I will make the sky rain upon their village with their own blood. I will bring judgment to all, who have made people like us, and others with painful pasts like us pay for it with everything they have," said Naruto before touching the jewel hanging around his neck.

"I love it when you talk like that," said Yugito snuggling up closer to him and purring further near his ear.

"Yugito, you know that...," said Naruto only to find a finger on his lips telling him to be quiet for her.

"I know. I just want to be close to you. Even though you won't let anyone in I'd like to think I'm pretty damn close. So let me be this close to you, for as long as you'll let me, and hold me when I sleep," said Yugito her voice getting more tired by the second before she fell asleep on him.

"All right Yugito. I'll hold you," said Naruto in a quiet voice, as he too became tired, and fell asleep holding onto Yugito.

(Konoha Hospital-2 Weeks Later)

"Are you sure you want me to do this? If I enter his mind and see what he went through I may not survive it," said Inoichi looking at Tsunade, who glared at the man hard with an "I don't give a damn look", and the Yamanaka held back a shiver that wanted to leave his spine.

"If were going to get answers you need to do this. NOW STOP STALLING AND DO IT!" said Tsunade yelling the second sentence, which nearly made the man fumble with his hand signs, and screw up his clan's Jutsu.

"Hokage-sama, if I may ask, what caused Naruto to...?" said Shizune only to be silenced by Tsunade, who gave her a death given glare that she had never given to her in all the years they had been together, and it frightened the younger woman immensely.

"Never speak his name to me in present tense Shizune. As far as I'm concerned that boy is dead to me. All that he was has been corrupted or destroyed by the Kyuubi inside of him. Understand?!" said Tsunade making Shizune tremble in front of her teacher.

"Y-Yes Hokage-sama," said Shizune wishing the woman had not fallen into such a state of depression and anger.

After what happened, the official damage report had been devastating, and it wasn't just the physical damage either the village had suffered. The Namikaze and Uzumaki bank accounts had been drained clean of all their money, the Namikaze compound had been drained of everything in it from scrolls to furniture, and the Forbidden Scroll had been taken too from its safe with note in there instead with the words "Not worthy" written on it. The causalities had been enormous for both civilian and Shinobi, as homes had been lost, the money those people had been taken, and the multiple lives snuffed out from the attack. The Hokage Monument was (according to her ANBU trying to fix it) permanently damaged. The faces looked like they had been beaten within an inch of their lives, as the scars seemed to be laced with demonic energy, and various other marks were on them in the most horrible of designs making it look like they were crying.

"Hokage-sama, I have Yuhi Kurenai and her former Genin Team with her, and they wish to know their mission," said Iruka having left the Academy or what was left of it since the rooms were badly damaged and having class wasn't an option.

He was actually glad Konohamaru and his teammates with Ebisu as their sensei were off on a C-ranked mission to escort a man to one of Fire Country's major ports.

"Send them in," said Tsunade not taking her eyes off the form of Hatake Kakashi, who despite being invaded mentally by Inoichi was still screaming out in muffled pain, and the pain killers seemed to have no effect on lessening it.

"You called for us Hokage-sama?" said Kurenai knowing that whatever it was, it had to be important, and it concerned the one person that no one dared speak of.

"Jiraiya told me he thinks, he's found Nar-the Kyuubi, but needs some backup. At the very moment, you are all I can really spare since the village needs to recover, and I need someone to back up my old perverted teammate," said Tsunade looking at the group of four seeing their eyes widen and understood what she was getting at.

"You need us to distract the demon so Jiraiya can finish him now that he possess a mortal body," said Shino knowing that he was skating along the issue with his old teammate, but knew he was safe since he didn't mention the fallen Shinobi's name, and hoped the others would do the same.

"Yes. This is an SS-ranked mission and while we don't have the money to pay for it, I'll do what I can to pay you later down the road, and get you more support when it becomes available. I sent a request to Suna for help, but Gaara turned it down saying he owed his life to him because of Akatsuki, and refuses to betray him whether he's a demon or not," said Tsunade knowing the other reason was because the demon had spared Suna any kind of destruction so far.

Whether the people in Wind Country would admit it or not...they had already submitted to the Youkokage's will.

'Naruto-kun, are you still you, or has your spirit been destroyed by the demon you held?' thought Hinata hoping that the boy she admired for so long and cared for was still in that state he was in.

"We will leave immediately Hokage-sama," said Kurenai, as her team would need just about every single piece of Shinobi gear they could get their hands on, and head out to help Jiraiya.

If they could help that is.

(Inside Kakashi Mind)

Inoichi wished he could leave Hatake's mind right now so he could puke his guts out before killing the man for what he had done to Naruto. Kakashi's Chidori to Naruto from behind at the Valley of the End was the straw that broke the camel's back. No wonder the demon possessed the boy and took his revenge on the man before attacking village that had abused its vessel. Kakashi had on more then one occasion sold out Naruto to a mob during his birthday and had nearly hit him with a Chidori once had the Sandaime not shown up. The former ANBU Captain had ignored his post on numerous occasions with the two Councils getting the man off from any charges the Hokage wish to press against him.

'I don't know whether to be glad or frightened by what I'm about to see,' thought Inoichi, as he entered the man's memory of being tortured mercilessly by demon, and it was quite a sight.

"_You have no right to call yourself the slayer of Kyuubi or a student of my Father. You are nothing, but an insect that needs to know its place in the world, and I am just the person to do it," said Naruto to a tied up Kakashi hanging in the air, who couldn't move his head due to a neck brace, and his arms wrapped in heavy chains with each of his fingers broken to prevent Jutsus from being used._

"_You are not Minato-sense's son. I am in his only son. ME! If that Uzumaki slut hadn't seduced him and made him help her sire you I would be the only child they would ever need," said Kakashi earning him a clawed backhand to his face tearing the mask and flesh from the Jounin._

"_I'm sure my Father would love to hear you say that to his face right now. Did you tell him how you felt? Did you call her a slut to his face? No! Because you were a spoiled little child just like Sasuke is. Always have to have everything and destroy everyone in your path that prevents you from having it. We'll make no mistake Kakashi, I will see to it that you get what's coming to you, and that when its over you can rightfully call the pain I'm about to inflict on you...__**your own!**__" said Naruto, as he drew a sword, and began to systematically destroy Kakashi's being._

Inoichi was in shock, as the demon claiming to be Naruto was simply destroying Kakashi without asking him question, as if he already knew the answers, and savagely butchered the Jounin's body. The man screamed for hours on end, with the seals hidden on the walls that suppressed noise from exiting the room staying active throughout the ordeal.

'Well...its not like Kakashi had it coming,' thought Inoichi seeing the demon finally stop after taking out _both_ of Kakashi's eyes having already removed the jaw with tongue.

"_Inoichi I know the old hag sent you in here to enter Hatake-teme's mind_ _so deliver this message to her from me. Tell her what I have done here and what Konoha went through is __**nothing**__ compared to what I have in store for the Elemental Countries. Tell her, I know she is going to send Ero-Sennin after me, and that I have my own grudges against him to deal with. Tell her, the next time she sees her old teammate...will be in a box with only his rotting flesh covered skull," said Naruto before he looked over at Inoichi's general area allowing the man to see the blood red eyes staring him._

Feeling nervous and quite scared, Inoichi ended the Jutsu, and reentered into the safety of his own body while Tsunade seeing him jolt upright waited for his report.

"How bad is it?" said Tsunade seeing the man sweating heavily and looked at her with fear struck eyes.

"Worse then you know. He knows you would send Jiraiya-sama after him and intends to destroy the Toad Sannin for his past sins," said Inoichi finding his mind was now being tormented by the glowing red eyes he saw in Hatake's mind.

"What questions did the demon ask Kakashi?" said Tsunade wondering what the beast would want with Hatake at all aside from hurting him.

"There were no questions Hokage-sama. Naruto ripped him apart just for the hell of it," said Inoichi not realizing he spoke Naruto's name in front of Tsunade only to find her hand on his throat and slamming his form into a nearby wall.

"NEVER CALL THAT DEMON BY NARUTO'S NAME IN MY PRESENCE AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" yelled Tsunade her fury clear in her eyes and Inoichi thought she was going to kill him.

"Y-You don't u-understand H-Hokage-sama. I-It _was_ N-Naruto. I'm telling you the truth. I swear it!" said Inoichi trying to breathe, but was finding his efforts futile.

"You lie!" said Tsunade her eyes were flashing dangerously at him.

"I wish I was. He's gearing up to slaughter everyone around him. He doesn't care about you, Konoha, or any other place in the Elemental Countries. He just wants to see things die at his feet," said Inoichi hoping the woman would relent from crushing his wind pipe.

He actually began to fear for her life when she squeezed his throat tighter for a good 5 seconds, but soon she relaxed, and let go of him before falling into a nearby chair.

"Did Kakashi really deserve his injuries?" said Tsunade looking at Inoichi rubbing his throat to ease the pain.

"If you saw what I did Hokage-sama, you would stop giving him painkillers, and simply kill him yourself," said Inoichi getting off the ground though he wobbled a bit before he was able to steady himself.

"I'll take your word for it," said Tsunade her voice sounding almost broken by the time she finished her sentence.

"The two Councils, plus the Clan Heads will want to have a meeting concerning this matter Hokage-sama. Though not many of them are still alive after what happened a few weeks ago," said Inoichi, as such a meeting had yet to take place, and with all that had happened with rumors flying around of Naruto's rebirth as a demon it was difficult to get any level headed members speaking in such a meeting.

"Those arrogant fools are the reason why the Yondaime's dying wish wasn't honored in the first place," said Tsunade though she had to bite her tongue after that since she had been such a fool herself for not coming back to Konoha to save Kushina when she needed her and all for a simple bit of money.

"_**YOU RETCHED OLD DRUNKEN WHORE!"**_ screamed the echoing voice within her mind of Naruto's demonic filled words that pierced right into her soul.

"Hokage-sama? Hokage-sama? Are you all right? You just spaced out for a second," said Inoichi seeing the woman look like she was replaying a memory in her head.

"Yes I'm fine. Go tell the Councils and Clan Heads will be meeting later today. Its long overdue as it is," said Tsunade hoping things didn't get out of hand.

Those that hated Naruto did not feel they needed to be humbled by anyone unless it was the Fire Daimyo and even then they just sucked up to him when he came to visit.

(Somewhere near Grass Country)

"He's almost here," said Yugito to Naruto, who nodded having sensed Jiraiya coming at him having summoned Gamakichi after so many years and told him to tell the Super Pervert where to find him.

"Please be careful Naruto-sama. Jiraiya-sama is a master of seals and will try to use his knowledge against you along with all the Jutsus he posses in his arsenal," said Kimimaro having pledged his new loyalty to Naruto after Yugito resurrected him Naruto using his powers to restore Kimimaro's body what it should have been.

The Youkokage even gave him a built in body immunity to the very same lung disease, which had crippled him in the beginning, only now the immunity to it would be passed down to the albino's descendants, and thus ensure Kaguya Clan's legacy lived on.

"I'm well aware of such things Kimimaro. That is why I have you two here for support. Keep your eyes and ears open for anything. Understand?" said Naruto putting on his mask and got ready to move into the clearing.

"Yes Youkokage-sama," said the two of them, as they scattered in different directions.

Naruto smiled underneath his mask. Oh, how he wished for teammates like them when he was in Konoha, and he was loved like the damned Uchiha was even now. No doubt there was more then one Council member, who wished to have the "last Uchiha" stay at their residence, and make small talk with the brooding little bitch.

It was a good thing he raided the Uchiha Clan's long list Jutsu scrolls they had and the secrets behind the Sharingan that they didn't want anyone to know about.

But the time for reminiscing on the destruction of a place the teme had a personal spot in his heart for was over, as Jiraiya the Toad Sannin was now in the clearing looking at him, and Naruto couldn't help letting out a small chuckle at the man's serious expression.

"If only you had been this serious when it came to my training Ero-Sennin. I could have gotten stronger back then to not have to sweat so much in brining Sasuke-teme back to Konoha," said Naruto seeing Jiraiya frown at him further and the former demon vessel wondered if the Sannin was actually going to attack first before asking questions later.

"I thought I told you years ago that you needed to do things on your own?" said Jiraiya getting into his Toad Hermit fighting stance.

"Did you do the same training method with my Father?" said Naruto with an edge in his voice seeing the Sannin wince at that.

"So you know. You are Naruto under that mask aren't you. Not the Kyuubi," said Jiraiya, as he was not asking a question, but making a statement, and Naruto responded by simply removing his mask with hood to reveal his facial form.

"The Kyuubi is no longer in me. After Kakashi hit me with that Chidori to my back, he left me to die a watery grave, and I would have died in such a manner had the Kyuubi not tried to make a last ditch effort to break free," said Naruto, as he felt that the man needed to hear this before he died, and understand what it meant to be what he had become.

(Flashback-5 Years Ago-Valley of the End)

His body began sinking into the water, his eyes closing and opening faster like he wanted to fall to sleep, and his lungs were filling up with water. As this happened, Kyuubi was seeing the boy's mindscape starting to collapse, and the Demon Lord knew that soon his time would be up unless he did something fast!

"_**I will not be silenced so easily by being killed while sealed away in a mortal child,"**_ said Kyuubi before taking all of his chakra and slamming it against the bars of his prison hoping for his chance at being free.

Sure enough the gate began to strain and melt under that demons power before the paper holding it with the word "SEAL" in big letters burned off making the cage doors to break open. Kyuubi reveled in his new found freedom after being contained in this weak body for over a decade and was ready to return to that miserable Shinobi village to get revenge.

He was so overjoyed at the thought of causing mayhem upon the world that he didn't even notice his vessel's mindscape form staring at him with serious eyes when walking out of the cage.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Naruto in a no nonsense voice gaining the Kyuubi's attention.

"_**Out of the way you mortal speck. I have no time to be here any longer, as you are about to die, and I am about to be free again. Do not worry though, as I have every intention of attack your precious Leaf village again, and this time I intend to be the winner,"**_ said Kyuubi his mouth sporting an evil grin with bloodlust in his eyes.

"I can't let you do that," said Naruto calmly seeing the lighting in the room flickering every few minutes.

"_**Oh and why not?"**_ said Kyuubi mockingly, as if he dared Naruto to fight back, and try to actually win against the Demon Lord.

"Because _that_ privilege is for me to have. Not you," said Naruto his face a deep scowl and his voice gave no room for arguing.

"_**Foolish little ape rat. What makes you think you can stop me from leaving here?"**_ said Kyuubi ready to kill his vessel and leave the body for freedom.

"It's simple really. I can stop you through my mind," said Naruto as blue chains appeared from within the walls of his mindscape wrapping around Kyuubi holding him in place while pipes came out shortly afterwards piercing Kyuubi's body.

"_**This is not possible. How can you do this to me?"**_ said Kyuubi having never felt fear like this before and wondered how the youth in front of him could even do this.

"Like I said, it's my mind hence my rules. The chains are just to hold you down while the pipes stuck in you are connected to my charka network to extract your chakra. In short, I'm going to absorb you fully, and become the new Demon Lord among the nine to take your place," said Naruto seeing Kyuubi's eyes widen at this since he never expected his vessel to do anything like this.

"_**You can't handle all of my power and the knowledge I possess in my mind. You will explode!"**_ said Kyuubi knowing that even this boy had limits and he was in no condition to handle such demonic power.

"Not unless I spread it around my body evenly. The problem with the chakra network of a human being is that it's so complex that it basically limits human beings in a sense. But not a Demon Lord's body since a Demon Lord's body is made of pure demonic chakra without the need for chakra coils. What I intend to do is rework my chakra system from here and when I'm done absorbing you I'll be reborn in a sense being the new Kyuubi among the nine," said Naruto seeing the Kyuubi snarl at him and tried to escape only for the chains to tighten with the pipes digging into his body further.

However, all actions proved to be no use and the Kyuubi knew now that it was going to die, but at least his legacy would live on in the vessel he had been trapped in.

"_**There is something you should know before I die,"**_ said Kyuubi deciding he might as well help his vessel in some manner concerning Akatsuki.

"What exactly?" said Naruto seeing the Demon Lord look at him with a serious look and not a playing one.

"_**Beware of Uchiha Madara. He is the founder of the clan, but couldn't share power with others, and was defeated in battle against the Shodaime. He summoned me to destroy Konoha and the reason behind your misery with the Leaf. If there is, but one person in this world you **__**must**__** kill, it is him, and those bastard descendants of his," **_said Kyuubi knowing that the world didn't need more then one Uchiha Madara in the world.

"When I'm old enough I'll deal with him, but for now, I'm going to do my own thing, and deal with my enemies my own way," said Naruto feeling the process had already begun and he was feeling different.

"_**Very well. I leave my power in your very capable hands my vessel. Do me one favor though if you never do anything else. Kill them all and make them suffer,"**_ said Kyuubi feeling his very being now splitting in various directions and soon the chains fell with the pipes only touching air.

Naruto merely nodded at the space where Kyuubi had been.

(End Flashback)

"But why attack Konoha? Konoha is your home!" said Jiraiya seeing the boy cock his head to the right, as if thinking about it, and turned it back to normal.

"Interesting question. Let me ask it with one of my own. Why were you never there for me when I needed you..._Godfather_!" said Naruto seeing the man pale at that since he did not expect Naruto to find out about that.

"How do you know about that?" said Jiraiya now seeing red demonic chakra in the form of lighting dance around the young man's cloaked body.

"My Mother's diary. She wrote in it everyday up until the final moments of her death giving birth to me. It told me everything I needed to know. Especially about the part where _**YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF ME!"**_ said Naruto his flooding the clearing with a haze of demonic red chakra making Jiraiya take a step back.

"I couldn't! After Minato died, the Councils forbid me, and sent me off on missions to gather information on the other villages!" said Jiraiya shielding his eyes from the wave of power Naruto was putting out.

"_**Liar! My Mother heard you one night while you were talking to the Sandaime about you being appointed to being my Godfather. You declined it stating you would rather do your 'research', then spend a single measly second with your Godson unless it got you more 'research material' for your stupid books. You chose your perverseness over your own student's son just to peep on women in the hot springs! The Sandaime was right to consider you a loser Ero-Sennin. Even Orochimaru would have made a better Godfather then you,"**_ said Naruto knowing that was probably low, but the man had deserved it for neglecting his Godson.

Jiraiya had become livid now, as he had been insulted big time by his former student that he had only begun training before his apparent death.

"I'm going to make you wish you never said that," said Jiraiya with the fullest intent on destroying Naruto seeing the boy's mind had become corrupted by dead demon's power.

"And I'm going to make you wish, you had never abandoned me when I was a child like I was worthless, and make you beg me for forgiveness before I kill you," said Naruto his clawed hands flexing and he watched Jiraiya carefully knowing the man was a Sannin for a reason.

And so it began.

(A/N: YAY! I made a new story. This story is going to be different then all the other Naruto fics I've written. Its going to be dark, brutal, bloody, and all around crazy. The next couple of chapter will be about what Naruto did during his time wandering the Elemental Countries with everyone assuming he was dead. Hope you enjoyed this. Until next time...PEACE!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Making a Name for Himself

(5 Years Ago)

When Konoha learned of Naruto's death at the hands of Uchiha Sasuke, which helped stall the barely unconscious Uchiha Prodigy from escaping long enough for Kakashi to grab him, the people were more then thrilled, and held a village wide party. They got their Uchiha back and the demon boy was dead making the missions a double whammy for those that wanted such results to happen.

Had anyone gone back to the Valley of the End they would have discovered that the boy they thought was dead was in fact very much...alive! The sky above him became a very crimson red with lightning striking the water in the valley at a certain point and staying consistent. Had there been anyone to witness this strange phenomenal event, they would have seen a bloody hand rise from the water, and with the red lightning entering into the outstretched appendage before the hand clenched into a fist.

Slowly rising from the depths of the valley water while looking like he had survived the 9th level of hell, Naruto let out long sagging breaths, and looked around at the place that just recently been a battlefield before heading into the forest region. Grabbing what was left of his shredded orange coat, Naruto tore it off leaving only his slightly better black T-shirt, and headed towards the Fire Country border.

'One day, I will burn Konoha to the ground, and make them beg for the mercy I will not show them. I will cast everything they hold dear at their feet, it will be like killing their very children, and I will continue to do so until they see that their hands are stained in the blood of innocence,' thought Naruto finding that he had run into a camp sight filled with countless bandits having a party with several women held against their will being tied up and blindfolded.

"I can't wait to have a go at those women we caught. They'll make good sex slaves that we can sell to any brothel we want once we properly break them in," said one bandit with an eye patch over his eye and giving the scared women looks of perverse intentions.

"Who gets who though? There are more of us then there are of them and I want to have my share with them tonight since I helped catch the bitches," said another bandit with several scars on his face while flipping a knife back and forth in his hands.

"I get them all first. I break them in, then you guys can have them before they come back to me," said the man, who was clearly the leader of these bandits, as he was the biggest guy around, and had a large gut on him making him the fattest too.

"You heard the boss!" said another bandit, who took a drink of sake' before getting up to go to the bathroom, and take a piss.

He was heading in Naruto's direction, but Naruto didn't care, as he was so angry right now that he didn't care if they saw him or not, and quite frankly it didn't matter.

The drunkard died before he even realized Naruto was less then an inch from him in a very bloody mess. After Naruto killed the bandit, he walked right into the camp not caring he had the blood of their comrade all over him, and right in that instant they saw his blood covered form...he struck.

The various women that were tied up heard screams of pain and death near them while they themselves were maneuvering in the direction that was away from the screams. They whimpered, shivered, and let out whispery words of mercy to the person or thing that was the source of the bandit army's demise. When the screams from the bandits finally died, the women felt their hands being freed, but they dared not move out of fear of what laid beyond their blindfolds, and only heard the mysterious person's breathing.

"_**You are all safe, but do not tell anyone who saved you, as I must stay hidden, and want you to return to whatever families you have left. Understand?"**_ said Naruto in his demonic voice making the still blindfolded women nod quickly.

An hour later when they removed their blindfolds they found the bandit camp removed all, but a few pieces of tent fabric, and pieces of what looked like clothes.

(Hokage Tower)

Tsunade was crying, as she held onto the damn necklace that killed so many people she cared about, and wished she could just destroy this jewel in her hand. However, every time she tried her hand refused to squeeze with the necessary power behind it to turn the damn thing into powder, and it made things even worse.

"Of all the people that necklace would kill I never thought it would be Naruto," said Jiraiya sitting in a chair in front of her before looking outside to see the party going on with people happy the Uchiha was back and that Naruto was dead.

"It doesn't matter. Now I have no reason to be Hokage. I should just get the hell out of here and never return," said Tsunade, as the idea was starting to sound really good to her right now, and the more she thought about it the more her body began to respond by making her stand up to leave.

"Oh no you don't! You can't go now Tsunade. If you do, then things will get even worse in Konoha, and not even my advice can stay those idiots on the Council. If you step now, the Council will nominate Danzo to take over, and he'll destroy everything about this village your Grandfather built," said Jiraiya seeing the look she had years ago in wanting to run away.

"I can't even give Naruto a proper funeral here. The Council decided that Naruto should have his existence 'suspended' upon further investigation and his status to be decided when they feel like it," said Tsunade knowing that Naruto's "status" would never be determined thus he would never get the funeral he rightfully deserved.

"The people in Wave Country are going to be so upset. If it wasn't for the fact we are in a binding contract with them right now I imagine they would pull all trading from here," said Jiraiya knowing that the people there adored Naruto like he was their favorite son.

"The Kazekage didn't look too happy either. He told me the alliance with Konoha is now over and can expect no form of mercy should any Konoha Shinobi enter Suna. The fury in his eyes makes me shiver even now and I can barely imagine what is going on inside the young boy's head," said Tsunade seeing the look of bloodlust in Gaara's eyes at the people loving the news of Naruto's death rather then mourning it.

"The other rookies that weren't on the mission were devastated by the news and I can only imagine how the others will react to it as well. Sakura doesn't seem to care though since she's just glad the Uchiha's back not even shedding a tear for Naruto," said Jiraiya knowing that girl had some serious issues and that she needed a good ass kicking to get her head on straight.

"I was going to consider making her my apprentice given her chakra control, but I have decided against it," said Tsunade since training fan-girls was not something she wanted to do.

"The Council will try to make you," said Jiraiya knowing that they would use their "all knowing" authority on her.

"Then they can simply go to hell! I will decide who I train. Not them! I will still have that much control in my life," said Tsunade looking at Jiraiya darkly before her eyes turned to that of sadness once more.

(Elsewhere-1 Week Later)

It was nighttime when Naruto entered the village that was just beyond the Fire Country border into Lightning Country finding the place to be very low key, which was good for someone like him. The instant he entered, Naruto made himself scarce to the wondering nightlife by ducking into a nearby alley, and made his way around hoping to find some kind of Shinobi store that sold various items reserved for Shinobi. Naruto of course could be one anymore or even a Missing Nin since he was no doubt declared dead if Kakashi gave his version of events to the people in Konoha.

Following his instincts, Naruto found what he was looking for, as it was an old fashion Shinobi store that had been closed for the night, and was filled with Shinobi style gear. From the looks of things, it was a family owned place like that bun haired girl had back in Konoha, and it became clear the easiest way in was through the second floor window.

After Naruto snuck into the home/shop, he made his way down the steps to the variety of Shinobi gear before him, and took everything he needed. Standard Shinobi weapons, dark ANBU clothes with vest, combat boots, black cloak, and a plain white mask ANBU had the privilege of painting into whatever animal they wanted. Naruto for his part felt it was pointless for him to paint it at all, as he would be just like this mask was, and use it in a means to strike fear into the heart of everyone around him.

He would be blank. An enigma. An unknown. A Shinobi, who had no allegiances, as well as had no loyalty except himself, and if he happened to recruit people to his cause...then he would make them his tools.

With his gear in place, Naruto got ready to head out the door, but before he could the boy spotted something of interest on the wall, and made him stop. It was a sword of that was an interesting design for him since it was a rare kind of blade with a long hunting knife as its partner right next to it. Taking said weapons off the shelf, the blonde boy made his way out the door, and began walking out of the village to his next destination that was Wave.

He needed a place to gather his thoughts and Wave Country was the best place to go since he had to visit some old friends of his there that he needed to speak to.

(Suna)

"Are you sure this is wise Gaara? I mean...we really can't afford to be Konoha's enemies after what happened. The Wind Daimyo won't stand for it a second time," said Kankuro having worked really hard on getting a new peace treaty signed.

"You don't understand Kankuro because you are not like me or Uzumaki-san. You were never hated by others, attacked by others, and denied love by others simply because of the stupidity of such people. Those ungrateful people in Konoha _celebrated_ Naruto's death when they learned of it. CELEBRATED! If I could I would have crushed them all with my sand and fed their blood to Shukaku to offer up as my own personal tribute to Uzumaki Naruto, I would have!" said Gaara sitting at his desk while manipulating the sand with one eye to read the paperwork and sign it while staring at his brother with ghoulish eyes.

Eyes that Kankuro realized were almost like before Naruto entered Gaara's life.

The not too friendly kind.

"I'll begin writing a letter to the Wind Daimyo explaining your actions Gaara. I just prey he understands your reasoning behind it," said Kankuro before he left to handle writing up some incredible letter for his brother to read before approving it.

"What do you think Temari?" said Gaara seeing his sister beside him now with a mixed expression on her face.

"Its not my place to question you Gaara. Whatever you do, as the Kazekage of Suna, I will trust in you, and believe you are doing the right thing," said Temari knowing that while Gaara's eyes may have become cold again, they always seemed to stay warm with her or Kankuro around to ease his pain, and prayed to Kami that Gaara kept his sanity to the end of his days.

(Wave Country-4 Days Later)

Naruto walked along the bridge named after him by the people of Wave Country and let a rare smile cover his face even though it was hidden by the mask he wore. With each new passing day, Naruto felt his body grow with the clothes he wore expanding with him, as that had been the specific model he took that was modeled after Shinobi with bloodlines that made their body expand in different ways like the Akimichi did. Upon guessing his height after looking at it recently 2 days ago at a nearby lake, the former Konoha Shinobi would guess he was as tall as Shino now if not slightly taller.

After crossing the bridge, Naruto headed for the one place he needed to head to in order to set out his plan of vengeance, and clean himself of whatever ties he had left to Konoha. It was the one place alone that could set him free upon the envisioned path he wanted and give himself a solid state of mind in this whole affair.

He headed for Zabuza and Haku's grave.

He approached the two graves glad to see they hadn't been defiled or ransacked by some stupid drunk or moron trying to make a name for himself in claiming the Demon of the Mist's death. The graves looked untouched, as if the two had just been buried days ago rather then Months, and it silently ate at him that he couldn't save either of them from death's door.

Removing his sword and knife, Naruto got on his knees before the grave, and placed his two weapons on the ground at his side. Slowly, he removed his mask, and dropped his hood revealing the blood red hair that up until now no one had seen and lived to tell the tale.

"Hey Zabuza. Hi Haku. How's everything going? Bad question. Sorry about that. Listen you guys my visit isn't exactly what you call scheduled so I can't stay long, but I need to confess some things to you that you need to hear. Zabuza, I think I understand why you betrayed the Mizukage when it came to trying to take over, its made me respect you even more. You were serving a master that you could not stand for whatever reason it was that made you try to kill him and during that time you struggled to get the strength needed to fight him. You did what you had to do and I respect that. Haku, I'm sorry for failing your philosophy in being truly strong when protecting someone we consider to be precious to us. Even though we just met, I know we could have been good friends if you had lived after what happened on the bridge, and I hope you can forgive me in not saving you when you needed me the most. I've tried taking your words to heart, using them as my own nindo to honor your beliefs, but no matter how hard I try I find its impossible since all those I consider precious to me...don't return such affection. I've come to a realization about the Elemental Countries Haku that you're not going to like when I tell it to you," said Naruto before hearing a twig snap behind him and putting his mask on turned to see it was Inari of all people looking at him in shock.

"Big brother?" said Inari seeing Naruto with awe at what the young Shinobi had turned into.

"Hi Inari. Come join me. You need to hear this too," said Naruto taking off his mask since there was no point in hiding it anymore around the boy.

"We thought you were dead, but you look different," said Inari walking up to Naruto and sitting beside him.

"I went through a lot of changes that were caused by my apparent death at the hands of my own sensei. That was what I wanted to talk to these two about so listen and don't interrupt me, okay?" said Naruto seeing the boy nod his head vigorously.

'His sensei betrayed him? That's not the story that came out of the Leaf. What's going on?' thought Inari, but his thoughts were interrupted by Naruto speaking again to the two grave markers.

"Ever since the people have become arrogant in Konoha, it has begun spreading outward to the other villages like a cancer, and slowly killing the very things each village stood for. It is because of this along with my own sensei betraying me that I will have to do some horrible things that one day, even I may regret doing, but before then I _must _do this, and I _will_ carry out my objective. _**I'm going to kill them! I'M GOING TO BE THE ONE TO KILL THEM! IF ANYONE IS GOING TO KILL THE HIDDEN SHINOBI VILLAGES OF THE ELEMENTAL COUNTRIES, IT'S GOING TO BE **__**ME**__**! I'M GOING TO KILL WHAT I ONCE HELD DEAR IN MY HEART!"**_ said Naruto his yelling before letting out an insane laugh before he felt Inari grab a hold of him, as if to be his anchor, and pull him from the insanity that was plaguing his mind.

'Big brother,' thought Inari, as tears ran down his eyes seeing the older boy looking down at him before stroking the innocent kid's hair while letting out a gentle chuckle.

"I'm going to kill them all by _injecting_ each of them with a lethal dose...of _**poison**_!" said Naruto grinning at the thought and held Inari closer to his form.

'How much pain did they actually put big brother through?' thought Inari seeing the fury in Naruto's now red eyes and wondered how his hair got changed to such a red color.

"A poison that is simply..._**vulpine**_!" said Naruto before he closed his eyes and reopened them again to gaze down at Inari.

"You're going to do a lot of horrible things aren't you?" said Inari knowing the answer already, but needed to hear it first from Naruto.

"Only upon the wicked people of the Elemental Countries Inari. The innocent shall be spared my wrath while the wicked will fall before it," said Naruto knowing that Inari was a bit conflicted with what was going on since the kid was still so young.

"You're going to have to turn yourself into a monster," said Inari, as it was more of a statement of fact, then an actual question.

"Sometimes Inari, the only way to take down a monster...is to become an even bigger monster. Some day, when you are an older, and much wiser boy...I trust that you will understand what I'm talking about," said Naruto looking at the boy with kind eyes or what would pass for kind eyes with his demonic red ones.

"I missed you," said Inari having heard the news of Naruto's death and had cried so hard for his fallen adopted brother.

But he was here now if only for a little while.

"You are one of the few that do Inari. Let's go pay your family a quick visit," said Naruto knowing the other two would be proud to have him around if only for a few hours.

(Sound Village-3 Months Later)

"Orochimaru-sama, I bring word of our contact in Konoha, and he tells me in another Month there will be an open window for us to strike at Konoha long enough to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke once more," said Kabuto having gotten his information delivered to him by a trusted Fuma Clan member, who got it from a Root ANBU from Konoha, and finally from the source that was Danzo.

"Excellent. Take 200 Shinobi all Jounin level to Konoha to retrieve Sasuke-kun. You will lead this mission Kabuto so I expect the results of your mission to be that of a successful retrieval. Should you fail...," said Orochimaru letting the threat hang out in the air for the Medic Nin to shiver at the potential pain that would be delivered onto him should he fail?

"I will see to it that the retrieval is a success Orochimaru-sama," said Kabuto before he left his master's presence to deal with this mission.

"The Kyuubi vessel may have delayed my time in having Sasuke within my grasp, but in the end, I will be the one to have the last Uchiha in my grasp, and when I do I will finally be able to take the next step in knowing all the Jutsus in the world," said Orochimaru as an evil smile covered his mouth before letting out a cruel laughter.

(Rice Country Border)

"Were you followed?" said the masked black cloaked figure towards the member of the Fuma Clan, who bowed before her master, and shook her head to indicate she was not.

"No master. My family made sure I went through the proper route to get to you, but I made sure just in case, and have the information you requested," said the young female Fuma Clan member, who wore a mask over her face.

"Good. What do you have to report?" said the masked figure looking down at the young girl he saved not that long ago and defeating the leader of her clan to gain their allegiance to him.

"Orochimaru is sending Kabuto along with 200 Jounin level Shinobi to Konoha in the belief that there will be a window of opportunity to retrieve the Uchiha from the Leaf," said the girl wondering if she should look up at her master to see if he would make any physical response.

"So the ruse worked. Excellent. You have pleased me well Sasame and as a show of good faith on my part of the deal your clan shall leave Orochimaru's service _officially_ to head after I cripple the Hebi for an undetermined amount of time. Once you leave, I want you to head to Wave Country seeking refugee status there until your clan can be reestablished in it. It's high time that the Fuma Clan had a chance to breathe clean air in order to grow in greener pastures. Tell you Clan Head to stay the course with me Sasame and I promise to give them a chance to grow strong under a much healthier environment then the one here in Rice Country" said the masked figure knowing that the Fuma Clan had suffered under the Sannin in using them for his twisted experiments.

"Thank you master, I will do so at once!" said Sasame, as she had seen a sample of the mysterious stranger's power after he killed several masked Sound Shinobi chasing her, and while heading back she knew better then to doubt this entity she served.

He fought like a demon in her eyes and facing such a demon upon betraying him would not be wise.

"Soon Orochimaru, I will take away something that even you hold of value, and I will _not_ stop until I see you eventually laying broken at my feet begging for your own death," said the masked figure before he headed to the route that was planned out in his mind that he knew would be the keen place to strike this army led by Kabuto.

The world could use more blood raining down upon it anyway.

(1 Month Later-Nightfall)

Kabuto and his small army rushed through the forest area to Konoha intent on exploiting the window of opportunity that was before them down to the second. Orochimaru had made it clear that failure to retrieve Sasuke with so many Shinobi with so many things in this mission going in their favor was inexcusable and if they failed would result in severe consequences involving lots of pain.

"Head for the Uchiha Estates immediately. Do not screw around or interact with anyone in Konoha. Our objective is to get Sasuke out of Konoha to Rice Country and into the hands of Orochimaru-sama. Understand?" said Kabuto to his second-in-command, who nodded having witnessed what the Sannin was capable of, and did not wish to be on the receiving end of it.

Suddenly, amongst the group screams were heard of pain making Kabuto look back to see what was happening behind him and to his horror saw his team being destroyed. The man saw blood was everywhere, his army was being reduced to nothing, as the attacker had begun to slash, stab, behead, and maimed in various ways the Medic Nin didn't know was even possible. All Kabuto could do was stay frozen in fear, as his army was reduced down to him alone after the figure viciously slit his second-in-commands throat, and the result creating a fountain of blood to exit making it rain upon the man's murderer.

"It's been quite a while hasn't it Kabuto? Still being Orochimaru's fuck toy I see. Let me guess...he sent you to retrieve the Uchiha? I still can't believe he actually bought the info that was given to him," said the masked figure walking towards Kabuto, who steeled his resolve, and drew two kunai into his hands while the figure put his blades away.

"You seem quite familiar with me and Orochimaru-sama, but I don't know you. Why don't you honor me by telling me your name?" said Kabuto hoping to get some kind of info to Orochimaru about this person to make up for this mission's failure.

"Sorry to disappoint you Kabuto, but...I don't give my name to the dead," said the figure in a quiet voice while he walked with an unnatural grace that made Kabuto unnerved to say the least.

"I'm not dead yet!" said Kabuto moving quickly to attack the figure, who caught the right hand the swung out at him, followed by the left, and then proceeded to break them off the arm at the wrist.

"You soon will be. Rest assured Kabuto...you soon will be," said the figure now seeing Kabuto fall to the ground letting out screams of pain, as his healing powers could not regenerate his lost hands, and was now useless to his master if he were to return.

"Please spare me. I am harmless now. I am no threat to you or anyone you care about," said Kabuto hoping this man had some form of belief in showing mercy to another.

"Really? I seem to recall you telling me that I wasn't cut out to be a Shinobi at all in this world Kabuto. Judging by the way your people were obliterated from the world I would have to say that your assumptions of me when Ero-Sennin went to retrieve the old hag were very much..._**wrong!**_" said the masked figure drawing his sword again seeing the revelation in Kabuto's eyes at who he was speaking to.

"You?! But it can't be you. Our spies told me you died!" said Kabuto having heard the information immediately and had told Orochimaru about it, who was quite pleased with such news, and said it made up for the loss of getting the Uchiha in his hands.

"Your information was inaccurate. I did not die. I was simply..._**reborn!**_" said the masked figure before slicing off Kabuto diagonally in half.

Walking up to the upper body of the now deceased Sound Nin, the figure sliced the head from the neck before pulling out a sealed scroll revealing a wooden box, and placed the dead man's head in it. Putting the box away in the scroll, the figure pulled out a demonic exploding tag, ignited it, and threw it into the middle of the bodies or rather the remains of bodies before disappearing into the night leaving only the echo of an explosion to let people know that he was alive.

His next destination...Kumo.

(Hokage Tower-3 Days Later)

Tsunade was not having a good day. For one, the Council was demanding that she train Sakura to be her apprentice as the next Sannin, and have Jiraiya train Sasuke to be the other to keep the Uchiha away from Orochimaru. She had declined both demands telling them that Jiraiya would never train another apprentice after what happened the last time and Sakura would never take to training since she was still a fan-girl more obsessed with the Uchiha then working on keeping her skills sharp.

To make matters worse was that an army of Sound Ninjas remains were found not far from the walls of Konoha looking like they had been butchered without mercy. No one was taking credit for it, no one so much as spoke of it outside of Konoha, and what was confusing her more was Kabuto being the one person amongst the dead Sound Ninjas had his head missing.

"Anything from your spy network Jiraiya?" said Tsunade looking at her old teammate, who was looking quite serious at this point since the death of Naruto had taken some of the humor he always had with him.

"Aside that Orochimaru is pissed off beyond belief? No. Apparently, the Fuma Clan was the one that backstabbed Orochimaru in this ploy by some outside force, and in return for betraying him they were able to leave Rice Country for greener pastures. Though where they are headed I don't know yet since they could go anywhere at this point," said Jiraiya, as the Fuma Clan had left in a hurry taking everything except the clan house with them, and moved nonstop to their new destination.

"Would it be possible to get them to come here?" said Tsunade knowing that such a clan would be able to create an influx of needed strength into Konoha.

"I tried that already. I sent a contact to meet with the Clan Head, but he hit a snag with someone that guy works for, and well...let's just say that person said no," said Jiraiya, as he didn't want to explain to her that his contact was sent back to him without limbs, and his chest having the words "NO!" carved into his flesh.

Like that would bring a heartwarming feeling to her insides.

"Damn! So the Fuma Clan is under the protection of someone skilled. He must be Sannin level to do what he did without breaking a sweat and killing Kabuto so easily tells me that even Orochimaru will think twice in fighting person.

"Yeah. I'm going to continue digging around, but I doubt its anyone significant that could threaten our old teammate, and what's more is I even doubt he's on Akatsuki's radar for potential recruitment," said Jiraiya before he left via window much to the Hokage's own protest.

(Kumo-2 Years Later)

A cloaked figure sat at a local shop drinking tea at his table seeing the place around him was just like Konoha had been with children playing, people talking with smiles on their faces, and a sense of security any Shinobi village worth its kunai would fight to produce.

"Get the demon!" yelled someone with the sounds of cheers with the voice.

It also had the same arrogance too.

The figure put on his mask before he turned his head to see a young woman, who was a Kumo Shinobi, and just a few years older then himself running for her life against a mob formed in order to attack her. The figure of course frowned at this since this female ninja should be able to hold off her attackers easily with her skills, but noticed that several of Kumo's Shinobi were attacking as well, and they seemed to be making hand signs that were forcing the woman to collapse on to her knees in pain.

'I see. So they had some kind of enslavement based seal onto her body to make sure she couldn't run away. Interesting. It seems the Nibi vessel is no better off then I was. Well, I think its about time I...introduced myself,' thought the figure standing from his seat and paying the bill for the meal he had just eaten before walking over to the mob that now surrounded the poor demon vessel.

"Now demon, were going to show you what it means to know your place in the world at our feet, and see to it you always obey your Raikage," said a Kumo ANBU, who made another hand sign forcing the woman to scream out in pain, and tried to struggle for her survival.

The Kumo ANBU was soon interrupted in his torturous pleasure when he felt a pain in his body and upon looking down saw a clawed hand exiting it with the beginning being in his back along the center of the spine. The instant the arm was removed the figure fell in a heap of his own blood and the mob's attention was now directed at the slayer of the Kumo ANBU.

"Have you no shame. You treat this woman like she was a demon when you yourselves are guiltier then sin itself," said the figure kneeling down to the Nibi vessel seeing her shake a little in his presence, but stopped when he stroked her cheek whispering to her that it would be all right, and for some reason the woman knew she could believe him.

"Demon lover! You are in league with the demons of the world to destroy us. You're a traitor to your own species!" said someone in the mob causing the others to yell out other things that made them feel bold again only to be silenced by the dark laughter they heard come from this enigma before them.

"_**Fools! Who said I was human?"**_ said the figure before unleashing his killer intent upon the mob that made the mob freeze in horror, as they saw red demonic chakra erupt from the figure's body, and before they could run they found themselves be slashed to pieces at superhuman speed.

The mob of people no less then 30 soon exploded in a sea of blood that rained down upon the figure, who didn't even mind the crimson downpour he had created, and now turned his attention to the barely conscious demon vessel of the Nibi. The woman shivered now, as the figure covered in blood walked over to her, and began to pick her up. She tried to struggle with what strength she had, but it proved useless to her, as all she could do was stay in his surprising comfortable arms.

She was unconscious shortly after he left the area.

(Raikage Tower-3 Days Later)

"What do you mean you can't find her?" said the Raikage looking livid at the ANBU before him shaking like a frightened rabbit.

"We looked everywhere Raikage-sama, but she is no where to be found. Her seal we use to keep her in line is no longer giving off a signal to where she is and there we can't seem to locate the individual that was responsible for the destruction that saved Yugito from her beating. I think someone removed that part of her seal," said the ANBU, who could see that his Kage was infuriated by this, and that someone's head was soon going to roll.

"You think?! That part of her seal was also her limiter seal in order to keep Yugito from reaching her true potential with her demon. If someone has removed it, she'll be able to handle all the power of her demon, and comeback here to kill me for all those years I let the people of this village hurt her," said the Raikage, who was secretly sweating bullets, and wondered how he was going to defeat his once prized weapon.

"We will double our effort Raikage-sama," said the ANBU before leaving to find his tracker team to hunt down the Nibi vessel once more.

'My weapon will not betray me. I will see to it such betrayals are met with my unmerciful wrath that will make her beg to be my loyal weapon once more,' thought the Raikage, as he took out some sake', and began to drink heavily from the bottle.

(Unknown Location)

Yugito awoke with a start finding she was only in her underwear in a bed that was not her own and for a moment she feared she had been raped. Fortunately, the Nibi had told her that was not the case, as the demon inside of her had been awake the whole time making sure that she was not touch inappropriately. The blonde haired woman looked at the bed she was in one more time finding it was very soft against her skin and that it was huge enough to fit several people on it at once. Looking around the dark room, Yugito spotted some clothes on a chair next to a desk, and would have gotten up to grab them had the door to her room opened.

Instantly, she covered herself while pretending to be asleep, and if need be she would try to attack him when his guard was down. The figure walked towards her bed carrying a tray of food and put it down on the nightstand next to the large bed before turning to face the "sleeping" figure before him.

"You can stop faking now Yugito-san. I'm perfectly aware of you being awake right now since your chakra signature combined with the Nibi inside of you increased upon you awakening," said the figure waiting for her reaction, which he sensed from another spike of chakra, and in an instant she moved to attack him.

"I will not be your slave or weapon like I was the Raikage!" said Yugito, who if she had been paying attention would have remembered she was in her underwear, and tried to cover her figure rather then expose it during her attempt to hurt her rescuer.

"I never wanted you as my slave or personal weapon Yugito-san. If I did I would have made your limiter seal stronger rather then simply removing it," said the figure grabbing one of her fist before grabbing the other and bringing her closer to his masked form.

Yugito was so shocked by his words she didn't struggle against him being so close to him before it took her a moment for the mind to sink in that she was in her underwear, and very close to a man (if his voice was anything to go by) that could do anything to her at a single moment. Letting out a squeak, Yugito managed to free herself from the man's grip, and ran back to the covers to hide her figure while glaring at the man like it was his fault things happened this way.

"Pervert!" said Yugito hissing like a cat at him with some of the Nibi chakra filtering out of her body only to stop when she felt his crimson one flash making her recede back into her own.

"If I were still human, then maybe I would be, but as you can tell from my pulse of chakra I released...I'm not. I saved you Yugito because you and I are...similar," said the figure walking over to a light switch and turning it on so she could see him perfectly.

Yugito noticed he didn't have his cloak on, though since it was no doubt stained in blood of so many people trying to hurt her it was probably in a washer, and would most likely be indisposed of for awhile. She saw he had red hair, was wearing something close to ANBU related clothes with the standard kunai pouch on his lower right leg, and a long hunting knife with jagged edges on one side with a flat surface on the other sheathed higher up. On his left side was a very dangerous looking sword that looked flawless, but the scent of blood that she could smell from it told her it had killed its fair share of people, and the knife had almost an equalized amount too.

'At least he's ripped if his arms are any indication,' thought Yugito, who fought down the blush that threatened to arise on her face, and looked over at the tray of food the man had brought in.

"The food isn't poisoned if that's what you think. As I said I have no need to hurt you or put you through anymore of the hell these arrogant humans have done," said the figure walking over to another chair and sat down after grabbing the clothes meant for her.

"I don't suppose you would let a girl get dressed first before eating would you?" said Yugito, who then heard her stomach growl, and she blushed in embarrassment at her own stomach betrayal while wondering if the Nibi had anything to do with it.

The figure cocked his head to the right in thought before throwing the clothes on the bed, but just out of arms reach meaning she would have to expose her body to reach for them, and the last thing Yugito wanted to do was give the guy a free show. She glared at him, but if he had any reaction to it, he didn't give it thanks to that mask of his, and after some more glaring she conceded to getting the clothes to put on under the bed sheets.

"Interesting. You chose clothing over the food," said the figure making Yugito blush at that and even further when her stomach made another loud protest.

"Shut up you pervert. I just felt my modesty had a higher priority over the needs of my stomach," said Yugito having finished getting dressed and moved for the tray of food before eating it with a certain vicious way that was not manners of a female.

She looked like a hungry starving animal.

"A cat like answer if I've ever heard one. Clearly the Nibi in you is far more influential now on your mind then she was before I removed the limiter seal," said the figure letting out a sigh before getting up to leave the woman to have her privacy.

"Wait! Why did you save me? Why did you defend me when no one else would? Why did you remove a part of the seal on me that would keep the Nibi inside at bay?" said Yugito wondering what this person got out of saving her other then him seeking physical pleasure of her body, which she would not do, and would destroy him if he tried to force it.

"I already told you this Yugito-san. You and I are similar to each other. For now, rest a little longer in your bed, then meet me down stairs for a good talk, and know that I mean you no harm," said the figure before walking out of the room and shutting the door.

'What do you think Nibi? Should I trust him?' thought Yugito to her demon, who after so many years of abuse had been the woman's closest thing to a friend, and had helped her deal with the onslaught of so many beatings over the years.

"_**He is strong. I haven't felt that chakra in years! You should indeed trust him my little kitten for he could have destroyed you at any point in time. He once held the Kyuubi inside of him,"**_ said the Nibi purring at all the memories she had of her with the Kyuubi doing things together.

Or rather doing things to each other.

'Eww! To think you're more of a pervert then he is. And what do you mean he used to?' thought Yugito since she could sense what Nibi was referring to when she was with the Kyuubi.

"_**Oh you hush kitten. It's not perverted if both partners like it. As to what I'm referring to I mean that Kyuubi is no longer held within that man, but rather has absorbed my nine tailed hunk, and has become just like him in his place. Did you see those muscled arms of his. If only I could be free so I could take my human form I would rock that hard body of his until next...,"**_ said Nibi, who was stopped by Yugito telling her to stop, as the fantasies were being projected into her head, and were not helping her either that the Nibi was involving her into it too with him.

'Figures you would be this horny for the fox all this time considering how long you were sealed up inside of me,' thought Yugito having decided to face this unknown person, who possessed the power of Nibi's former..."love interest" to see what he had to offer.

"_**Oh it's more then that my kitten. You are so young now to understand what it means to lay next to someone, who can take you in such ways that it makes you shiver with excitement, and even though he is gone does not mean his **__**true**__** spirit does not live on in his vessel. Get to know him my kitten. Trust me, as you always have, and I promise you that following him will lead you to a much better life,"**_ said Nibi knowing that her vessel would listen to her about this since Yugito did in just about everything else.

Nodding at her demon's words, Yugito finished her meal at a much slower pace before putting the tray down on the nightstand, and headed downstairs to speak to this enigma that was her potential savior.

(Raikage Tower-Two Weeks Later)

"You still can't find her?!" said the Raikage looking more infuriated then he had ever been in his life and it was making the ANBU team in front him nervous to be in the room with him.

"No Raikage-sama. We've been looking everywhere for her, but we still can't find her, and we are finding it hard to keep the people calm about this since almost everyone in Kumo has treated the Nibi vessel badly," said the ANBU Captain, who saw the Raikage looking at him with lots of hatred, and if one looked carefully they would see fear in them too.

"Of course they should be panicking you fool! She has no doubt recovered from her last attack and will seek to destroy us with the very power we gave her at birth to do as we saw fit," said the Raikage, who would have said more, but couldn't since the screams outside his office were erupting from behind his doors.

His doors soon exploded towards his ANBU team with a trail of blood from those that had been screaming from in the halls. When the Raikage looked at where the doors had been he saw Yugito standing there next to a cloaked masked figure covered in the blood of his Shinobi guards.

"You are the Raikage correct?" said the masked figure looking at the man while Yugito was in front of the nervous ANBU squad that had been trying to find her.

"So what if I am? Who the hell are you? What have you done to my weapon?" said the Raikage sensing Yugito was generating several times her usual chakra output and she seemed to be more feral like a cat.

"She not your weapon anymore. I took the chains of bondage you had placed on her and broke them to give her freedom. Its humans like you that make the good ones lose favor with Kami. No matter. You are just the beginning in this village, as I intend to make all those that hurt Yugito from you down to the lowliest of villager pay for their sins, and I'm going to make sure your trip into hell..._**is a memorable one!"**_ said the figure before forming a crimson Rasengan in his right hand making the Raikage back against the wall at seeing the technique.

"It's not possible! The Yondaime only taught that technique to one person that was his sensei and that man never took on an apprentice after that fool of a Namikaze died," said the Raikage trying to think of who the identity of this man was behind that masked.

"Namikaze. So that is my Father's last name. Thank you for telling me that before I send you into the depths of hell," said the masked figure to the shocked Raikage, who saw the figure disappear before his eyes, and then reappear right in front of him slamming the Jutsu into his gut.

The man screamed out, as the blood in his body came alive exiting every pore on his body, his eye sockets, his ears, nose, mouth, and every other whole that existed on a human being. The blood stained the wall the Raikage had backed up against along with the walls to the side of the two and the ceiling above before the man exploded into a thousand pieces leaving only his head intact landing on his desk.

It was a gory sight to behold.

"Please don't kill us Namikaze-sama! We were only following orders from the Raikage to hurt Yugito-san with the seal his predecessor placed on her years ago," said the ANBU Captain kneeling before the man, who had annihilated the Raikage, and was in truth the new Raikage in the process.

"If that is what you wish, then I won't kill you," said the man walking towards the door and stopped when heard the sigh of relief from the ANBU team.

"_**Such stupid humans,"**_ said Nibi giggling like a little school girl in Yugito's head while Yugito herself was fighting back her own smile at what Naruto just said.

"Yugito will be the one, who will have all the pleasure of taking your lives at her leisure. Enjoy giving them their much deserved pain my dear," said the figure before walking out of the room, as he proceed to find other arrogant fools to punish, and see to it they got what they deserved.

"_**I told you my kitten, he's a keeper. Now let's show these humans what it means to mess with a female demon,"**_ said Nibi purring in delight at the bloodlust she was going to feel in these frightened humans before her vessel.

Screams of unspeakable pain were heard from the late Raikage's room for hours on end and it was music to the masked "Namikaze's" ears.

(Konoha-2 Weeks Later)

"Kumo has fallen?! To who?" said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya looking at her nervously since she was giving him the "I'm going to hurt you" look.

"I don't know Tsunade-hime. No one knows. Most of the people there were slaughtered by someone that was wearing a black cloak with white mask. Those that saw him are just calling him the Youkokage since he single handedly killed the Raikage. Some say this guy took the head of the Raikage and sent it some place. This guy could be a mercenary of some kind that's been lying low until now for the right moment to take out some of the more influential people. Hell even the Akatsuki are turning their eyes towards him to be a new member since anyone can take down a village like he did deserves to be a member of their organization," said Jiraiya, who found out that shortly after Kumo fell that the Akatsuki organization wanted this guy to join up right away.

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama! Come quick!" said Shizune running into the room looking pale like she had seen something horrifying.

"What? What is it Shizune?" said Tsunade getting up from her desk seeing her student looking like she had seen a ghost.

"It's the Raikage's head. It's been dropped off right in front of Hyuuga Neji's room at the Hyuuga Compound Branch member complex," said Shizune not knowing what that means for the village or for the Hyuuga Clan.

"What? Let's go?" said Tsunade rushing off to find out just what it meant for Konoha with the Raikage's head in the Hyuuga Compound.

(Elsewhere)

"Why do you want me to revive him Naruto? I mean...he served Orochimaru with loyally that went unquestioned since he was a little kid. Why bring someone like him back?" said Yugito knowing that Nibi's powers could grant this person that Naruto wanted brought back to life with his own demonic powers to restore the resurrected person's body.

"Because we need him to pay for his sins in serving Orochimaru. He will serve us loyally without question like he did the Sannin once we have resurrected him," said Naruto, as the two stared at the decaying remains of Kaguya Kimimaro, and wondered if the man would serve them loyally or fall back into loyal servitude of Orochimaru.

Without further delay, Yugito called upon the Nibi's chakra to swirl around Kimimaro's body, and began to recall the man's soul back to his body while Naruto used his demonic chakra to restore the albino's body to what it once was. It became clear that Kimimaro had returned when he screamed out in pain when he felt his soul reattached itself to his still being restored body while now hovered in the air while new life was being breathed into him. Soon, Yugito recalled the Nibi chakra back to her while Naruto focused on the healing process that was vital to allow Kimimaro to live, and began focusing on his lungs that had been plagued by an old lung disease that needed to be cured permanently if the albino's loyalty was to be his.

When he was finished, Naruto released his demonic chakra from Kimimaro making the man fall to the ground gasping for air and let out silent screams of pain. The albino was moving around in pain like a worm on a fish hook before opening his eyes to see two figures looking down upon him.

"W-Who...who a-are you?" said Kimimaro wondering if he entered hell or had become reincarnated into another life looking up at the masked man and blonde female.

"Who we are right now is irrelevant until we decide it is relevant. Right now you Kaguya Kimimaro belong to me," said Naruto seeing the man look at him and the albino began to shake his head.

"No. My loyalty is to Orochimaru-sama. I will always be loyal to him. He was the one, who gave me purpose, gave me love, and...," said Kimimaro only to be interrupted by Naruto.

"He gave you a curse seal designed to bind you to him. It is not a mark of love or a mark of showing purpose Kimimaro. It is a mark of a puppet and Orochimaru is the puppeteer, who was pulling your string until they broke after you died from that fatal disease in your body that _I_ cured. Yugito and I resurrected you Kimimaro. She returned you to your body while I restored it to its intended perfection. Orochimaru has done nothing to remotely bring you back from the dead and has moved onto finding other loyal subordinates to call his own. You were a pawn to him. Nothing more...nothing less," said Naruto seeing the albino become enraged by his words.

"You lie! He showed me love, devotion, and gave me a reason to fight!" said Kimimaro trying to summon his bloodline to his arm to strike out at this dishonorable man that dared speak out against his master.

"He showed you wanted to see Kimimaro. It is you who is the fool in not seeing that, but after so many years of loyalty to him how can you not. I gave you new life Kimimaro. Do I not deserve some of that fanatical loyalty of yours that you showed to the Sanin?" said Naruto seeing the albino narrow his eyes at him and stopped trying to summon bones out of his body from his bloodline.

"He speaks the truth Kimimaro-san. He removed the disease from your body and gave you a permanent cure to it so it will never appear in your family ever again," said Yugito having repeated the words Nibi said since the cat demon was sensing what Naruto was doing.

"Why? Why did you do that? Didn't you know that my first thoughts would be to return to Orochimaru-sama?" said Kimimaro, who saw the masked man nod his head, and then extend his hand to the albino.

"Yes. However, I feel that while your loyalty to him is admirable, it has been regrettably misplaced, and needs to be redirected to a cause worthy of your incredible talents," said Naruto seeing the man take his hand to get him off to ground onto his feet.

"And what may that cause be if I may ask uh...?" said Kimimaro, who didn't know the masked man's name, and could not call him by it until it was known.

"You may call me Naruto. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto: The Youkokage and Demon Lord of what will soon be all the Elemental Countries," said Naruto seeing the man's eyes now widen in shock.

"You are the boy I fought before, who generated so many shadow clones to get back the Uchiha to Konoha, and delayed me long enough for that strange boy with a bowl shaped hair with unorthodox fighting to take over for you in order for you to pursue your target.

"_**Do I look like that boy now Kimimaro?"**_ said Naruto removing his mask and hood to reveal his face to the man making the albino tremble in his presence.

"N-No Youkokage-sama. Forgive me!" said Kimimaro before kneeling before his new master since it was unwise to upset a Demon Lord.

"You will be forgiven this one time Kimimaro, but you have a lot of repenting to do for your time serving Orochimaru. From here on out, you earn your repentance through me, and the work we do throughout the various places I order you to go. If you fail to do so, I will take away what I have given you, and so will Yugito if I find you are not meeting our expectations. Understand?" said Naruto his eyes glowing crimson and they told the now obedient albino that it was either servitude or die again.

"I pledge my loyalty to you Youkokage-sama until I die...again," said Kimimaro keeping himself kneeled to the ground before Naruto and looked the man in the eyes to show he meant every word of it.

"Good. Our next task is to hunt down members of Akatsuki. Fortunately, I know where they will strike first, and that is why we will be heading towards the borders of Wind Country," said Naruto seeing the albino nod though he was going to need the proper clothes for such a place due to the desert there.

"If I may be so bold to ask Youkokage-sama, but who is Akatsuki after that lives in Wind Country?" said Kimimaro knowing that in order to take out a hunter you must look at who is being hunted.

"A dear friend of mine. He lives in Suna. He is known as Subaku no Gaara and if what I heard is correct he has become the Kazekage of Suna during his time back their after that Sound/Suna invasion fiasco failed. However, you will not be going with us Kimimaro, as the place will burn you to a crisp with the intense sunlight there, and I need you to do a little...business in Wave Country concerning the contracts they have with Konoha. They will be expiring in few years from now and I want the trade in Wave Country to go to a village that has already begun redeeming themselves of their past sins. While Yugito and I save Gaara, I am entrusting you Kimimaro to write up new trade contracts for Wave Country, and have them begin trading with Suna right after the contract from Konoha expires. Can I trust you with such a mission?" said Naruto seeing the albino look at him with sheer determination that he would succeed no matter what.

"I will begin at once Youkokage-sama. Who should I speak to in terms of handling the contact?" said Kimimaro since he needed to know, who he was dealing with, and how to approach it.

"Find the man named Tazuna. He is the master bridge builder there and the people named the bridge after me. You will treat him respect and kindness along with his family. Tell them I am alive and well, they will understand what I mean. Also while you were dead I have successfully relocated the Fuma Clan to Wave Country so if they spot you they will most likely see you as an enemy. Take this," said Naruto handing Kimimaro a pendent with the kanji for "Kyuubi" on it, which the albino took without question, and looked at it for a good moment.

"This will show them I am with you Youkokage-sama?" said Kimimaro looking from the pendant to Naruto.

"Yes. Never lose that Kimimaro for it is the only thing that will show them that you are loyal to me unless I am with you directly," said Naruto knowing that if that fell into the hands of someone else then someone might suspect that he was still alive despite what was told in Konoha by his traitorous sensei.

"I understand Youkokage-sama. I will head to Wave Country at once," said Kimimaro before bowing to his master and then heading in the direction of Wave Country after Naruto pointed in the direction to go.

"Can we trust him Naruto?" said Yugito once Kimimaro was out of hearing range.

"Yes. I saw the look of pure loyalty in his eyes. He will serve us with the same fanatical devotion that he did Orochimaru and that is what matters. We gave him new life and we cured him of his disease forever. He would kill Orochimaru himself if I asked him to and I have no doubt he would be the Sannin easily," said Naruto before he put his mask and hood on before leaving this bone covered place with Yugito right behind him.

So many things to do so little time.

(A/N: YAY! I wrote another chapter. Was this a good fill in of what happened back when Naruto was betrayed? I hope so. Tell me what you think. Until next time...PEACE!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Broken Ties

Naruto and Yugito arrived in Suna having snuck in late at night during the gap in their guard shift before ducking into an alley since no one was out so late that night. Yugito whined about not being an alley cat kind of woman while Naruto said it was either this or stay outside of Suna's walls.

Yugito wisely took staying in the alley finding she could spend one night in the alley if it meant she could stay in a nice place later on tomorrow.

"Naruto, are you sure this Subaku no Gaara will meet with you? I mean I know you two were jest starting to develop some kind of friendship, but will he be able to keep a secret like yours from the general populous until you want it to be known?" said Yugito having heard about Gaara from her time in Kumo, but never actually met the man.

"I saved him from becoming something he was not meant to be. I gave him the respect and love that his village should have given him and like mine should have given me. He has long since believed I was dead and now I have to make my own penance for that by paying him a visit," said Naruto before resting his back against wall and began to fall asleep not caring that Yugito was sleeping right next to him with her head on his shoulder purring slightly every few seconds.

(Next Day)

Gaara was not having a good day. The Suna Council was asking him to reopen ties with Konoha again to consider the neutral rather then hostile. However, Gaara would hear of it, and told them to let him handle things with Konoha his own way. After that, he had to deal with paperwork that kept coming in, and quite frankly it was getting tiresome.

Next, he heard reports of the Akatsuki making their move thanks to the Sannin Jiraiya, who wished to help rebuild the bridge between the Leaf and Sand so they could fight this threat to the Shinobi villages, and once more be allies. While Gaara was grateful for the information, he was not about to have some lackey from Konoha use free information to barter alliance ties for the near future.

Alliances were meant for those that could be trusted to bring help when it mattered most. Konoha was not a place he could trust to ally with.

Not anymore with Naruto gone.

"Subaku no Gaara," said a voice that made Gaara frown a fraction of an inch before he summon his sand to attack only to be repelled by a wave of demonic chakra.

Chakra that Gaara and Shukaku remember only to well.

"You cannot be him. I was told he died," said Gaara looking at the masked figure, who removed his hood first before taking off the mask to see Gaara's eyes widen in shock.

"Reports of my death were _greatly_ exaggerated my old friend," said Naruto seeing rise from his chair in shock while Shukaku was whimpering in fear.

"Gaara what's going on? We felt a wave of demonic chakra and...," said Temari, who took one look at Naruto, and blushed several shades of red that could match either boys' hair.

"You! Who are you and what are you doing in our brother's office?" said Kankuro, as he got ready to use his puppets only for a hand from Gaara telling him to stop.

"It's all right Kankuro. Leave us," said Gaara seeing Naruto's red eyes looking at him and then at Temari.

"But Gaara I...," said Kankuro only to be silenced by a glare from Gaara that said "do it or die" and Kankuro decided to do as he was told.

"Temari you stay," said Gaara turning his head back to Naruto and prevented from seeing Temari's face turn redder at being in the room with this incredible handsome individual.

"H-Hello. I am Subaku no Temari. Gaara's older sister," said Temari bowing to the man, who seemed to look at her with a calculating gaze that made her face heat up faster then the hot springs.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Temari-san," said Naruto walking up to Temari, took her hand, and gave it a kiss making the Suna woman finally faint into the chair behind her with Naruto's help.

"She'll want your name when she wakes up," said Gaara having seen that face before with women and learned from Baki about it.

"By the time she does I'll be gone. Though I doubt she would believe it was the same person she saw years before at the Chuunin Exams," said Naruto before walking over to the seat next to her and sat down.

"Indeed. I take it your return to the land of the living is not a social call or you would have done it sooner," said Gaara seeing Naruto nod before putting on his hood and mask just in case someone else came into the room.

"Akatsuki is moving. They are targeting you first before they hunt down Nii Yugito, who holds the two tailed Nibi in her. I can assume you heard what happened in Kumo?" said Naruto seeing the man nod since the other villages did too.

"Yes. I don't have to be a genius upon seeing you were the source of its destruction and now reconstruction," said Gaara seeing Naruto nod while he poured them both sake' from the private stash.

"He had a little help," said Yugito entering in the same fashion as her leader with a cat like smile on her face.

"Gaara, this is Yugito. Yugito, this is Gaara," said Naruto properly introducing them both to the other.

"Naruto's told me a lot about you," said Yugito giving him a cat like smile while Gaara simply nodded.

"I imagine he would," said Gaara before focusing his eyes at Naruto's masked face.

"Gaara, another reason we are here is to make sure Akatsuki can't get their hands on your demon. Once they extract Shukaku from you the process your life will end, as it requires a human sacrifice, and it's generally the vessel of the demon they use for that process," said Naruto seeing Gaara nod at this info and the meaning behind it.

Whoever they sent to capture him would have the needed skills to counter his sand.

"How do you plan to help me?" said Gaara wondering if he meant killing the members of Akatsuki or just fixing the seal so it would deny them the means to extract Shukaku.

"First, were going to fix that seal so you have a stronger connection. Second, were going to extract the mad priest from Shukaku's mind so the beast won't be crazy anymore. And finally, were going to kill those two assholes they are going to send after you, and make sure they never try to hurt you or Suna," said Naruto knowing that such a method was going to be troublesome, but it would be worth it.

"Let's proceed then," said Gaara before activating his intercom and telling his secretary to get Kankuro to have him finish up his paperwork while he took care of more important matters.

By the time Temari woke up, Kankuro had entered the room, only to be trampled by his sister, who was now in hot pursuit of the hot blood red head, and was determined to learn his name.

(Wave Country)

"The Great Naruto Bridge! They named this huge bridge after him?" said Kiba his jaw now officially dropping to the floor.

"He's considered a hero here Kiba-san. As such, heroes are honored for their exploits by having things like bridges named after him, and loved by its people. Konoha could learn a thing or two from this place," said Shino having seen the way people celebrated his old classmate's death while loving the Uchiha even more in the process.

"I would very much rather live here, then in Konoha," said Hinata coldly having already slammed Sakura into a wall on several occasions for saying Naruto deserved to die in order to bring the Uchiha back to her like he had promised.

"Oh don't be like that Hinata-chan. I mean...sure the village has its moments, but it's not like they don't have a reason for celebrating," said Kiba, who expected Hinata to agree with her on this.

Much to his surprise that Hinata turned around, Byakugan blazing with untold fury, and then slapped him right across the face.

"The village has no right to celebrate Naruto-kun's death! If you say something like that again Kiba-san...I'll kill you," said Hinata before walking off over to the bridge.

"Kiba. A word of advice I suggest you take to heart before you regret the next thing you say to her about Naruto. She loves Naruto. Always has and always will until her life ends in this world. Even then, I doubt her love for him would leave her when she met him in the afterlife where they could meet again, and could be happy together. Don't try to make any moves on her Kiba or else she will make sure you are crippled where your male pride matters most," said Shino walking towards the bridge while Kiba paled and Akamaru simply whimpered in fear since the now big dog had seen the fury of such women with Kiba's Mother being a prime example.

When the group entered Wave, they saw the various people give them cold looks like the way the people in the Leaf village gave Naruto when he was younger, and it was making the trio nervous. They were only here to see Tazuna to finally receive payment for the C turned A-ranked mission Team 7 went on a few years earlier.

"They don't seem to like us very much. When Team 7 was here the Leaf was practically worshipped," said Kiba seeing a butcher shop with a mean looking butcher with a look in his eyes that were aimed at Akamaru.

"It wasn't Team 7 that was worshipped here Kiba-san. It was Naruto they worshipped. They know that Konoha celebrated Naruto's death without bothering to state a reason and because of that they feel that the Leaf are nothing, but scum to them, and since we are from the Leaf I have no doubt such hatred is now going to be aimed at us," said Shino, as his bugs became worried with all the angry hostility aimed at them, and would have to report this to the Hokage upon their return.

Making their way to Tazuna's house, they stopped to see the simple home that belonged to the elderly client that took in Team 7, and wondered what the family of three would think of them? Would they say glare at them like the others in Wave Country or would they understand they had no part in the celebration of Naruto's death?

There was only one way to know and it was to find out.

Upon knocking on the family's door, they were met with Tazuna, who simply gave them a neutral look, and let them enter his house if only for a few minutes. They saw that the family had sitting down and eating lunch with a hooded figure looking at them with a measure of disgust in his eyes at seeing Team 8's headbands.

"We don't wish to intrude to long Tazuna-san, but the Hokage sent us here on a simple mission to collect the payment from a few years ago, and once we have it we will leave," said Shino seeing the little boy's eyes filled with hate towards them and wondered how could a child like that give them such a hateful look.

"Good. I'll get what you need and then you can get the hell out of my house. Last thing I need is for Leaf scum in Wave Country any longer then they should be," said Tazuna, who walked out of the room to get the envelope with the money.

"Sorry about my Father. He hasn't been very cheerful after he learned that the Leaf was actually celebrating Naruto's death," said Tsunami, who to her credit was at least being courteous to them, and wished to be at least be civil in some manner.

"Did you hate Naruto-Nii-san too?" said Inari glaring at Team 8 with a passion while the figure in the robes narrowed his eyes carefully reading their response to the question.

"What? No! we could never hate Naruto-kun. He was a good friend and...and...," said a now teary eyed Hinata, who ran out the door with a need to get out of the house, and not let them see her like this.

"Contrary to what you might think of us. We did not in anyway celebrate Naruto-san's death. In fact, Hinata was, and I imagine still is in love with Naruto. Her Father has tried to ease her pain by going so far, as to allow her to see other people, but she turns them all down, and I'm quite certain she will long after her time being young is over," said Shino before turning his head to the hooded figure.

"Be as that may, you can tell your Hokage that right when the contract we have with the Leaf expires were going elsewhere for trading," said Tazuna having walked in with a fat envelope filled with money and handed it to Shino.

"She'll be sadden to hear that. She thought of Naruto like a little brother," said Kiba hoping that they would see that not everyone was happy with Naruto's demise.

"Well she did a piss poor job of being a big sister. Now get out of here before I lose my patience with you," said Tazuna not having any tolerance for Konoha Shinobi anymore.

Where's Inari?" said Tsunami looking around for her son.

(Outside)

"Naruto-kun, why did you have to die?" said Hinata to herself letting tears run down her face in sorrow over her lost love.

"You really care for him don't you," said Inari seeing her tears and hearing her words.

"He was everything to me. During the Chuunin Exams, he gave me the courage to fight when I was so terrified to do anything, and I wanted to prove I had changed from being so weak. He made me believe in myself when very few people could," said Hinata now looking at Inari seeing his eyes soften at her words.

"I'm sorry for glaring at you in there with the others. It's just that...when we heard that Konoha had betrayed Naruto in celebrating his death we were shocked and demanded an explanation. When we got none, my Grandfather became upset, and like him I wished for Konoha to one day burn to the ground. Its good to see that at least one person within the Leaf still cares for him," said Inari giving Hinata a hug, which she returned, and said her thank you to him.

"Hinata, it's time to leave," said Shino seeing the moment, but said nothing since Hinata would need this to help mend her heart.

"Thank you for talking with me Inari-san," said Hinata giving the boy another quick hug before she got up from the deck steps before heading over to her team waiting for her.

"Do you really think they were sincere in what they said about Naruto?" said Tazuna seeing Inari smile at Hinata while she walked away.

"The Hyuuga was indeed sincere in her feelings for Naruto-sama, as was the Aburame with what he said about the Hokage, but the fact that someone of the Hokage's position could let her own people celebrate a hero's death is not someone I can't respect, and I look forward to the day Konoha burns to the ground by his hands," said Kimimaro, as he turned to Tazuna, who nodded, and offered the albino a drink.

It had not been easy for Kimimaro to get into Wave Country with the Fuma Clan keeping an eye out for enemies since they still being careful should Orochimaru wish to find and hunt them down for their betrayal. When they learned that the Sannin would not pursue them out of caution for the man that killed Kabuto, his small army of Shinobi, and the Raikage may retaliate back they were pleased. However, when they saw, and noticed Kimimaro they surrounded him before preparing to attack. Had the albino Kaguya not shown them the symbol of the Youkokage to them, he would have been torn apart by the Justus they were going to unleash upon him. After the Kaguya member explained that he was in Wave Country under the orders of the Youkokage, the Fuma Clan let him pass, and wished Kimimaro not mention this to their shared master.

When Konoha Shinobi Team 8 arrived, the Fuma Clan spies immediately reported to Tazuna's house to tell Kimimaro, who was given a cloak to hide his form from the Leaf Shinobi, and prevent the team from reporting him to Konoha. The last thing they needed was to destroy the Youkokage's ingenious plans after giving them what they all desired.

Now looking at the liquor in front of him, Kimimaro decided to have some since he never did before, and wished to take in some of life's little pleasures.

(Suna)

"Will this hurt a lot?" said Gaara standing in the middle of one of Suna's currently empty training grounds.

"Possibly. I am taking something out of you. It all depends on how much what I take out is connected to you," said Naruto preparing his own extraction seal on the Kazekage, but meant for something else inside of him other then Shukaku.

"Then I should prepare for a great deal of pain then," said Gaara seeing Temari eyeing him worriedly.

"Not necessarily. Since I'm extracting the monk, not Shukaku himself, there should be a significantly less amount of pain, and while I can't guarantee that I am sure that the pain will not be as bad as you think," said Naruto, who looked at Temari seeing her blush red in embarrassment after she confronted him with Gaara and she was told his name.

The poor girl, though quite strong, did a very good impression of Hinata by turning red, and fainting in embarrassment.

"One can only hope," said Gaara, as Naruto finished the seal around his tattoo on his forehead, and worked to connect it with the imperfect one sealing the sand demon away.

"Um...can I ask you something?" said Temari looking at Yugito, who looked at the Suna girl with a raised eyebrow.

"What's the question?" said Yugito though she had a pretty good idea what it was.

"Are...are you and Naruto-kun an...item?" said Temari a faint tinge of red on her cheeks when she asked that.

"Oh I wish. The Nibi in my head keeps putting images of us together like when she and Kyuubi were together. I swear she keeps getting more perverted with every day and night that passes," said Yugito telling Nibi to mentally stop doing that and possessing her body to put her in various _suggestive_ positions when the two woke up.

The Nibi just told her to give into it and the two would hit it off well.

"We are ready Gaara. Let's get started. 'Demon Unsealing Art: Extraction of the Insane Release!" said Naruto going through hand signs and slamming his palm into Gaara's head where the tattoo was while sending chakra into the seal.

Gaara felt nothing at first, but within seconds pain hit his skull, and he felt something leaving his body that refused to leave. At the same time he heard Shukaku howling in pain with him at feeling something leaving its mind as well.

"Gaara!" said Temari nearly rushing to help her brother, but was stopped by Yugito from doing so.

"Seems the monk doesn't want to let go of Gaara so easily. Its seems that he's developed an Orochimaru complex in the fears of death and what awaits him in the afterlife," said Naruto pulling away from Gaara revealing a struggling bald headed priest like man with a chakra hand around the spirits throat.

"_How dare you do this to me! Do you know who I am? I command you to release me back into my demon at once!"_ said the monk trying to break the demonic chakra hand to no avail.

"You have been making my friend's life miserable monk. Through you, Shukaku went insane, and because of your actions Gaara's old man wanted to use the sand demon as a weapon of immense power channeled into his own son. You're a disgrace to your very priesthood and have every right to fear your death knowing that what awaits you is hell and purgatory for you in the afterlife," said Naruto pulling the monk completely out of Gaara, who had now collapsed onto the ground unconscious, and after the Namikaze took several steps away from the fallen Kazekage did Temari run to her little brother.

"_I am immortal. I will not die. If I cannot be the demon of sand I will possess your body instead,"_ said the spirit trying to possess Naruto's body only to find that upon his attempt he was hit with what felt like lightning only worse.

"I figured you would try that so I set up a barrier around myself to prevent it. Now I believe you have a date with Kami and if I know him, he is going to be most upset with you, and give you a good ass kicking," said Naruto covering the monks spirit in demonic charka before crushing it into oblivion.

"Well that was entertaining," said Yugito in a bored voice walking over to Naruto, who gave her a neutral look back, and put his mask back on.

"The monk was a coward. He thought out a means to immortality and in the process did this to himself resulting in Gaara's endless nights of not sleeping," said Naruto looking at the now sleeping Gaara, who was now being held by Temari worriedly.

"What if Shukaku tries to possess Gaara like before?" said Temari knowing that the only one with answers right now was Naruto.

"He won't. That extraction process I did of the monk took a heavy toll of Shukaku just like it did Gaara. Under normal circumstances, the process would have killed Gaara, but that's only if the exorcist doesn't care about the vessel's life, and since I do care I took certain precautions to make sure that Gaara didn't die. Upon me making connection with his seal with my own, I modified the incomplete seal so it would in fact merge Gaara and Shukaku together making them whole, but with Gaara being the one that takes complete control, and more powerful at that. In a nutshell, I have turned Gaara into a Demon Lord like myself, and in the process saved him from the threats of Akatsuki," said Naruto, as he knew that even without the monk, the real Shukaku was just as insane, but now it was Gaara that would be in control with all the power, and none of the insanity.

"Will Gaara still be...Gaara?" said Temari slightly afraid of the insanity that could still plague her little brother.

"Of course. The merger of the two is to bring out the best qualities of either side, which in this case would be Gaara's control, and Shukaku's power with none of the crazy want to kill everything in sight psychotic episodes he was known for in the past," said Naruto seeing Temari look down at her brother seeing him seem at peace for the moment and trusted Naruto since the two now former demon vessels had really bonded almost like they were family.

"We still have to prepare for the two Akatsuki members that will be here to soon to try and to capture Gaara, Naruto," said Yugito seeing the masked boy nod his head before the two walked off to prepare for the arrival of the two S-class Missing Ninjas.

"You take Sasori. I will take Deidara. I will need the man's corpse or at least some of his remains for the next stage of my plan," said Naruto walking into the heavy winds that had rolled into Suna.

"I've seen the latest Bingo Book info on Sasori. Its says he is a master of puppets. Do you care if I kill him or does he not fit into the plan for Iwa," said Yugito smirking, as she was able to sense Naruto's surprise in her figuring part of his plan out, but then again she was a brilliant woman, and it would be an insult to the both of them to not pick up a few things along the way.

"Smart girl. You're learning quite a bit from me. But to answer your question, no I don't care how you kill him, and when you do see to it his soul burns with his body so he can come to the realization that messing with demons or demon vessels is not a wise thing to do," said Naruto heading towards the Suna wall waiting for the moment when the two S-class Shinobi attacked.

"Gaara's sister Temari is quite taken with you," said Yugito wondering what he would think of that and ignoring the Nibi's words to mark Naruto to make the Suna girl to back off.

"A few years ago before she knew I was a demon vessel, Temari would have called me a weak midget, and wouldn't have looked at me for more then a few seconds. Don't get me wrong I think Temari is a smart, funny girl, and will no doubt make the man she marries miserable I'm not the one for her. There is no one for me," said Naruto his voice having a sense of sorrow to it that made Yugito stop.

'He must have had a really crappy childhood like me when growing up. No one to trust and even if there was, they are probably dead right now,' thought Yugito seeing Naruto continue heading towards the main gate.

"_**That's why we are here kitten. Go to him. Show him how much you care. Also, see if he can alter the seal so I can get out and give him some Nibi **__**hospitality**__** of my own,"**_ said Nibi letting out a fit of perverted giggles that made Yugito blush.

"Pervert," said Yugito letting out a huff at her demon's words.

"You say something Yugito?" said Naruto seeing the woman pale and then redden.

"Nope! Nothing! Let's go kick Akatsuki butt," said Yugito hurrying off while Naruto just sweat dropped at her antics.

'Women,' thought Naruto wondering if he could truly understand them even with the vast memories of Kyuubi in his head with many such women both demon and human.

(Suna-1 Week Later)

"There here," said Yugito seeing them walking calmly and arrogantly towards Suna like they could take it on without any trouble.

"I know. Gaara is not up to full strength from recovering from his transformation yet so we can't let him face them. Not that I intended to anyway, but all the same I want it to be us to face them, and then kill the two assholes for causing so much misery in the world," said Naruto his body now radiating bloodlust in his body.

"_**If this wasn't such an important situation right now, I would possess your body, and mate with him,"**_ said Nibi making Yugito blush at that statement and thanked Kami that Naruto was a few inches in front of her looking out at the dunes so he wouldn't see how red her face was.

'Damn it Nibi! Were going into battle and all you want to do is get laid,' thought Yugito, who thought she could see the cat demon grin at her, and let out a cat like laugh.

"_**You say that now, but you saw his muscles earlier when you peeped on him in the hot springs here with that Suna girl, and you saw his physic. Tell me you didn't want to jump him then and I'll let it go for now,"**_ said Nibi seeing her vessel's face turn redder while holding back the sputter that threatened to get Naruto's attention.

'ERO-NEKO!' thought Yugito though the Nibi had a point and it was only the fact that Temari had moved dangerously close to the wall between the two divided sides to jump over it did it prevent the former Kumo Shinobi from doing it herself.

"_**I rest my case,"**_ said Nibi laughing again in victory over her vessel, who was mentally mumbling about making her demon pay somehow or someway.

"It is time to strike Yugito," said Naruto before moving with great speed towards his intended target while Yugito snapped out of her mentally feud with Nibi and rushed off to catch up to him.

Deidara and Sasori were surprised by this sudden charge forward into battle by these two unknown Shinobi that were coming at high speed towards them. Sasori immediately went to summon his puppets while Deidara used his exploding clay making abilities to make several animal bombs. Each bomb was the shape of a wolf, tiger, and large unidentified type of bird that took to the air before zooming down on them.

The bird exploded, but missed hitting its targets after the two split with Yugito going after Sasori, and Naruto going after Deidara. The wolf and tiger made of explosive clay leaped at Naruto, who leaped higher then them, and planted to explosive tags on them before kicking them towards Sasori's puppet army.

Yugito easily burned up half of Sasori's puppets using the Nibi's deadly chakra and after Deidara's two clay bombs exploded on the other half, the power behind the unexpected attack sent the Akatsuki member flying. Seeing her chance, Yugito channeled more of the Nibi's chakra into her next attack that turned the puppet master to dust only to find that whatever soul the man had was no longer there.

Somehow, Sasori had turned himself into a living puppet.

Turning her attention to Naruto, the former Kumo Shinobi saw him slam his fist hard into the former Iwa Shinobi's gut knocking him off the ground, and taking his hunting knife with his left hand before he begins what could only be described as the dance of death. Naruto moves around the stunned Deidara slicing through muscles in his legs, arms, and stomach before stopping with his back to his opponents.

"Who would...have thought that...there would be...an art in...using just a...knife," said Deidara before his body fell apart on him head and all.

"That was incredible," said Yugito not believing the complex dance of death Naruto just did that she doubt even the Uchiha's Sharingan could copy much less keep track of.

"Thanks. Now let's collect the head, burn the body, and say goodbye to Gaara before we head to Iwa," said Naruto picking up the head of Deidara, putting it in a scroll, and then headed back to Suna to tell them the good news after Yugito burned the remains of the Missing Nin from Iwa.

(Iwa-2 Weeks Later)

"Can you believe we got guard duty today?" said an Iwa Chuunin with a scar under his bottom lip that curved to the left before going down soon afterwards.

"Don't blame me. You're the one, who just had to complain to the Tsuchikage about not getting any decent missions, and decided to stick you here with my own sorry ass here because I was with you when you complained," said the other Iwa Chuunin on the other side of village gate.

"Well ever since word spread throughout the Elemental Countries of the Raikage's death, Kumo's 'rebirth', this rumored Shinobi known as the Youkokage floating around, and the organization Akatsuki losing two of its members makes me thing that were losing out on some good action," said the first Iwa Shinobi with a huff of frustration.

"You keep telling yourself that. Personally, I say let this guy gut the other villages, and leave Iwa alone. Hell, with Mist still in the middle of its civil war over bloodlines, Suna weakened by the invasion they did a few years back, and Kumo now temporarily out of action were technically the strongest village of all major five. With Konoha weakened by the Sand/Sound Invasion, all we have to worry about is Orochimaru, and that guy is busy dealing with his own losses. Rumor has it, his right hand man got killed a few years ago along with an army of Sound Shinobi to back him up, and while I have no love for the Sannin I also not going to weep for his losses either," said the second Iwa Shinobi, who turned from talking to his comrade, and went right back to staring straight ahead for any enemies of his village.

"Hey what's that?" said the first Iwa Shinobi narrowing his eyes seeing a figure with a black cloak and white mask walking towards them with a scroll in hand.

"Don't know. Let's wait. Last thing we need is to piss off some important agent of the Tsuchikage and get stuck working the quarry for the next 3 Months," said the second Iwa Shinobi, who shuddered knowing how many had been sent to the quarry, and had come back dead or wishing they had been.

"Let me pass," said the figure after walking up to the gate with the two Chuunin Shinobi looking at him like he was crazy.

"First, why should we? And second, who the hell are you?" said the first Iwa Shinobi looking at the mysterious figure like he was an idiot.

"I am here to see your Tsuchikage about receiving money for a bounty on the head of former Iwa Shinobi known as Deidara. As to who I am...I am the Youkokage," said the masked figure seeing the two Shinobi in front of him tense at his given title and the name of the man he had come to collect the bounty on.

"The Youkokage doesn't exist pal. He's just silly little rumor going around to frighten village Kages into submission," said the one of the Shinobi before the Youkokage, who tilted his head to the side before turning back to normal, and before either Iwa Shinobi could react the two of them had their heads removed.

"Silly little rumor indeed," said Naruto before walking into Iwa unchallenged.

(Konoha-3 Weeks Later)

"This is inexcusable Hokage-sama! How can you not let the Uchiha gain more power to ensure he stays in the village?" said Homura seeing the woman glare at him.

"Because if we do, the Uchiha will take what we give him, and then go to Orochimaru to get even stronger. What's more is you want him to go to the Namikaze Estate to learn all the Jutsus in that library including the Hiarishin Jutsu," said Tsunade knowing that only someone of Namikaze blood could enter that house.

"We must have the Uchiha become the most powerful person in Konoha so he can slay his brother and become the Hokage to succeed you down the road," said Koharu knowing that the Uchiha could be manipulated so long as he thought he had all the power.

"And what happens when he has this power, but wants more? If he can't get it here, he will go elsewhere, and betray us for another village. You have no way to control him even if you think you do," said Tsunade wondering how these old fools were allowed to live as long as they have.

The meeting would have gone on further, but an Iwa male Shinobi was thrown through the meeting room window right on the table looking like he had been through hell. His back was badly burned, half his face ripped off, an entire arm was missing, and upon turning him over they saw the words "YOU ARE NEXT!" carved into his upper body. It was then that the group saw the undamaged part of the Iwa Shinobi's face that they all gasped at the sight of the now known man.

It was the Tsuchikage.

Looking outside the window where the man had been thrown they saw a cloaked figure on top of a pole now pointing at Tsunade with a gloved hand before leaping back and when the group looked down they saw he was gone.

Like he was a ghost.

"Lock down the village! No one leaves!" said Danzo trying to take control of the panicky situation that was growing among his fellow Council members.

A situation that Tsunade stopped with one swift crushing blow to the meeting table thus breaking it into multiple pieces.

"Silence all of you! Danzo, you do not command the Shinobi in this village. I do! Also if this person wanted me dead he would have done it himself rather then send a warning using the Tsuchikage as a target dummy. Send out some ANBU to patrol the outer edges of Konoha while Jounin and Chuunin patrol the inside of the village," said Tsunade, as she walked out of the room much to the protest of the Council.

She was going to do her own hunting.

(In an alley)

Kimimaro didn't know why his master had ordered him to do this, but if the Demon Lord felt it was necessary, then who was he to disobey, and say otherwise. He didn't doubt that Naruto would do it himself, but right now he was busy in handling the rebuilding of Iwa, and Naruto was finding that things there were much more difficult to manage then he had originally thought.

The plan of course was more then just to simply throw the body of the Tsuchikage at the female Fire Shadow, but rather to get her attention away from noticing anything out of the ordinary in her office down the road. Before the late Tsuchikage's body was taken out of his scroll, Kimimaro paid a quick visit to the Hokage's office, and found what Naruto had asked him to retrieve.

The diary of Uzumaki Kushina.

The Sandaime when he had been alive told Naruto when he was younger that his Mother had kept a diary of events leading up to her giving birth to him and upon reaching the age of 16 would he get to read it. Of course, Naruto suspected that the old man would have edited the diary if he had lived long enough to do so, but the fact remained that the diary that was one of the last few things left of his Mother's things was still important, and Naruto had ordered Kimimaro to do everything in his power to escape Konoha with the diary.

'How can they work like slaves yet be citizens all the same? Its no wonder Iwa lost the last Shinobi war,' thought Kimimaro before crushing the white mask Naruto had given him into powder that was a fake of the original and then dawned the disguise of an old retired former merchant with straw hat, walking stick, etc.

It was time to leave.

"Halt!" said a Chuunin having seen Kimimaro coming out of the alley in his disguise with suspicion.

"Yes," said Kimimaro trying to sound old with a cloth around his face while faking a heavy cough.

"Where were you just recently?" said the Chuunin looking at him with suspicion.

"Right here resting. It was quiet so I felt I could sit here until my strength returned," said Kimimaro keeping his voice sounding like he was much older having henged his face to look older too.

The Chuunin narrowed his eyes at the "old man" and pulled back after the fit of coughing that was done near him not wishing to catch whatever the suspicious character before him currently had.

"You haven't been near the Hokage Tower have you?" said the Chuunin wondering if this person really was an old man or not.

"Do I look like I have the energy to make it up all those steps?" said Kimimaro seeing the man scowl at his words finding them insulting, but there was little the Leaf Shinobi could do about it.

"No, I suppose not. Just stay out of trouble old timer," said the Chuunin before heading out to sweep for any other suspicious characters lurking around.

'Konoha scum,' thought Kimimaro before heading out to leave Konoha wishing he could just kill the man before heading out, but restrained himself having retrieved his intended objective, and decided that his master could do a much better job then he when it came to ending the Leaf's miserable life.

"You there, halt in the name of the Hokage!" said a female voice that made Kimimaro stop before turning around to see it was none other then the Hokage herself staring at him with heavy suspicions.

"Yes," said Kimimaro wondering if that annoying fool of a Leaf Chuunin had been the one responsible for the female Fire Shadow's sudden appearance.

"Who are you? And don't tell me you're harmless. You may look it and even act it, but I know for a fact you are not an ordinary old man," said Tsunade seeing the figure turn to face her and staring at her with eyes that said you are my enemy, but I do not wish to face you right now.

"Who I am is unimportant. All you need to know is my master sent you a message. Do not take it lightly. Also, my master wishes to tell you that if you don't want a village wide panic, he suggests you keep the incident at your tower a secret, and be mindful of your past sins against him when he comes looking to destroy you," said Kimimaro moving quickly to avoid a punch from Tsunade, who was surprised that the disguised albino could move so fast, and get away from her super strength enhanced punch.

"Do you really think I'll let you walk out of here to return to your master?" said Tsunade, as several ANBU arrived on the scene, and awaited their Hokage's orders.

"If you don't, my master will see to it this village suffers for your stupidity, and sends all that inhabit it into the underworld if not hell itself. Can you in all honesty risk his wrath upon your village? Either you let me go...or your village dies by the end of the week. You must choose," said Kimimaro knowing that while it would take more then just a week for his master to arrive, the Hokage didn't know that, and his bluff was too risky for her to ignore.

"Get out of here. Hurry! Before I decide to change my mind and send an army of ANBU after you," said Tsunade seeing Kimimaro nod his head before disappearing with his ever blinding speed.

"Was that really wise Tsunade?" said Jiraiya appearing next to her wondering if she had sensed how truly powerful the figure was.

"The man was strong Jiraiya. He was around Sannin level. Just imagine the power of his master if that foe were unleashed upon the village. If we managed to have him restrained I doubt he would have told us anything and simply killed himself or waited for his master to come here to destroy us," said Tsunade knowing the village came first.

"That was probably a good move on your part since I have some interesting news you might not believe concerning a rumor about the Kazekage," said Jiraiya knowing that such talks were meant for her office and not where a potential spy could hear them talk.

(In Suna-At the Moment)

"So doc, can you tell me why Temari has been feeling nauseous as of late?" said Kankuro with Gaara next to him looking at Temari before looking at the doctor.

"Well...I don't know how to tell either of you this, but...if you could guarantee me that I won't be killed I think I will find it easier to say," said the doctor, who looked at the two brothers while Temari looked almost expectantly at the doctor.

"What? What happened to Temari?" said Kankuro while Gaara remained calm as usual and like Temari he seemed to know the answer.

(In Konoha)

"Okay Jiraiya what's this big thing you have to tell me that concerns the Kazekage?" said Tsunade plopping into her seat with Jiraiya across from her into his own.

"It was something I just learned recently. Hell even the doctor that found hasn't told him yet about his sister," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade getting impatient with the Toad Sage.

(In Suna)

"You have our promise not to kill you no matter what the results are now please TELL US!" said Kankuro getting peeved at the man's reluctance in telling them the reason behind Temari's condition.

"Well you see Kankuro-san and Kazekage-sama, it seems that...that...," said the doctor now sweating up a storm knowing that even with the promise made the two brothers may try to kill him regardless.

(In Konoha)

"Spit it out Jiraiya I don't have all day," said Tsunade knowing that the longer he too the longer it would take to deal with the growing pile of paperwork.

"Since you asked so nicely, it seems that Subaku no Temari is...is...," said Jiraiya, as he was wondering if Tsunade was going to punch him out of Konoha for telling her this thinking it was something perverted.

She usually did.

(In Suna)

"Subaku no Temari is...is...," said the doctor still feeling nervous from the look of murder in Kankuro's eyes.

(In Konoha)

"Is what?!" said Tsunade now ready to pound the Toad Sage into paste for not telling her right away.

"Subaku no Temari is...," said Jiraiya taking a deep breath and prepared for the beating of his life.

(In Suna)

"...pregnant," said the doctor seeing the now wide eyed expression of Kankuro with his jaw having it floor and his eyes bugging nearly out of their sockets.

"I'm sorry, c-can you _repeat_ that again for me?" said Kankuro taking his jaw off the floor and looking at the doctor with serious and deadly looking eyes.

(In Konoha)

"She's pregnant. Subaku no Temari is pregnant with a child," said Jiraiya, who almost found it humorous in seeing the female Hokage's shocked face if not for the fact it turned to anger and she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck ready to pound him into paste.

(In Suna)

"SHE'S WHAT?!" yelled Kankuro now chocking the life out of the doctor while Temari blushed at her brother's reaction while Gaara simply nodded to Temari giving her his own private congratulations to her.

"She's pregnant Kankuro-san!" said the doctor gasping for breath the puppet master was now depriving him of before falling unconscious from the lack of air that returned after the man let go of the medical professional.

(In Konoha)

"Is this some kind of perverted thing for you?" said Tsunade her eyes looking deadly serious at Jiraiya, who shook his head many times in a "NO!" fashion, and hoped she didn't punch him through the wall...again.

(In Suna)

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! WITH WHO? WHEN I FIND OUT I'M GOING TO...," yelled Kankuro only to be silenced by Gaara's sand.

"If you want to know how this happened read Icha Icha Paradise. As with _who_...that is a private matter that I discussed with an old friend, who I asked for a favor I can probably never repay, and I will leave it with that," said Gaara looking at Temari, who held onto her stomach, and smiled fondly at the life growing inside of her.

"A favor? What favor? Who was this guy?" said Kankuro looking from Gaara to Temari, who looked at her red haired Demon Lord of a brother, and saw him nod to her to tell the middle child of the trio.

"It was Youkokage-sama," said Temari blushing at the memory of how the event took place and moved her hands delicately over her stomach.

(Flashback-After Deidara and Sasori's defeat)

"Thank you both for helping us in our time of need," said Temari though she looked at Naruto more for a split second then Yugito, who let out a silent hiss at Suna woman to back off her man.

"I appreciate it Temari-san. How are you feeling Gaara? I trust your find the sand is less resistant to you now?" said Naruto seeing the man manipulate the sand around him easily like he was a master of it for years.

"It's feeling better thank you Naruto. Once more you have given me more then I could ever ask of anyone around me in doing. However, there is one more thing I need to ask of you, and I am hesitant to ask," said Gaara seeing Temari's face blush a little since she had discussed it with Gaara before hand.

"What do you want me to do?" said Naruto now seeing Temari's face turn full blown red and had he looked to his left he would have seen Yugito red in the face only it would have been red with anger.

'He's not going to ask what I think he is...is he Nibi?' thought Yugito hoping that this wasn't the case.

"_**I don't know kitten. Either way calm down. If he does, there is nothing you can do, and besides its not like he'll marry the Suna woman,"**_ said Nibi seeing Yugito calm down a small fraction, but the anger still remained.

"I wish you to help Temari sire a child," said Gaara sensing Naruto's slight shock at this unexpected request though from the way Temari's face was, the now new Demon Lord of Suna suspected his friend saw it coming.

"Before I give a response to this I wish to know why?" said Naruto since he wanted a valid reason for this.

"Because there is no other I can trust. You know me Naruto. Only the best may be with my sister. I am not asking you to marry her. With everything that is going on, the best thing for both of us is if Temari is with child, and continue on the Subaku legacy with a strong push forward into the future. I cannot be Kazekage forever, nor do I wish to be, but I feel no woman will want me, and as for Kankuro...I don't think many women find a man that plays with puppets all that attractive," said Gaara with a smirk at the end while sensing Naruto had a small one himself.

"Will you do it? Please Naruto-kun," said Temari knowing that she was pushing it in asking him, but she felt she needed to.

Naruto let out a sigh before thinking for a few minutes about this and sensed Yugito was ready to tear Temari to pieces. Naruto wasn't oblivious to the Nibi vessel's ever growing affection for him nor did he miss Temari's feelings for that matter.

"If that is what you wish, then I will grant it, and help Temari be with child," said Naruto seeing Yugito look Gaara with murderous intent while Temari ran up to the Demon Fox Lord and hugged him.

"_**Do not fret my kitten. She may give him a child first, but it will be you that is with him the most long after this is over, and give him a large litter of your own,"**_ said Nibi, as she knew that her vessel wanted to roast both Temari and Gaara for such things, but it didn't matter since Demon Lords could take more then one sexual partner, and that was all there was too it.

"I assume you want to begin right away," said Naruto seeing Temari nodding her head vigorously at him before pulling him towards the sanctity of her room and locked the door.

"Before we begin I just want to say thank you Naruto-kun. Thank you for helping my baby brother when no one else would," said Temari walking up to Naruto, who removed his cloak, and his mask before putting on the chair next to a desk.

"Your brother is a friend worth fighting for. He was put in a predicament that was unfair and cruel in every sense of the words. I'm glad your brother has found happiness with the people of Suna," said Naruto giving Temari a gentle smile or at least as gentle as he could make it without his face looking scary.

"You and he both deserved better. Now let me help you receive such things by giving my body to you," said Temari untying the sash around her waist and removing her kimono reveal her body wearing a black bra and matching panties.

"If that is your choice Temari," said Naruto moving into kiss her on the lips with Temari immediately returning the kiss with her own and loving how Naruto's tongue seemed to hit every exciting spot in her mouth while moaning for more.

(Lemon Starts)

As they kiss, Temari loved the feel of Naruto pressed against her, and she quickly moved her hands to get his shirt off to feel his ripped muscles. The man turned Demon Lord was using his own hands to unclasp the bra Temari had before he successfully removed the womanly item from her body, and threw it across the floor landing randomly in the room.

Naruto then began to kiss her jaw with a delicate manner that made Temari gasp at his touch, as his hands moved on their own with one touching one of her breasts, and the other groped her rear end. Temari's hands did their own groping of his muscled chest and back loving the sensation of the rippling body that belonged to the Demon Lord. She had long feared that due to her youngest brother's status and power that no man would touch out of fear of the young Shinobi's wrath. Only someone strong, who was without fear of her brother's wrath, and was respected by said brother, could be with her.

Naruto was that someone.

"I need you Naruto-kun," said Temari in a whispery voice, as her hands finished groping his chest, and were now working on getting his pants getting them off.

Naruto nodded before getting his combat boots off us with his feet in a graceful manner before he returned to giving Temari's female parts much needed touching after he gently got her panties down to her ankles that she stepped out of. As for Temari herself, she got Naruto's pants off, and saw the bulge in his boxers making he lick her lips hungrily at the size behind the undergarments. Giving the needed tug to make the last barrier to his cock Temari gazed in wonder at the large appendage that would soon be in her and she felt her womanhood getting wetter with each passing second.

Seeing Temari looking at his manhood, Naruto guided her to the bed giving her body all the pinches, groping, and kissing he could give her. She moaned into each action gasping when he snaked a finger from his hand on her ass to her already wet folds. She leaned closer to him gripping his muscled shoulders while he let out a chuckle at having her at his mercy.

Once they were on the bed, Temari found herself on her back with Naruto looking down on her with his feral look that made her excited, and a little afraid all the same. Sensing this, Naruto moved closer to her ear, licking it sensually making Temari shiver, and let out sweet words for her to hear.

Positioning himself at her entrance, Naruto whispered to her that he was going to enter her, and she responded by holding onto him tighter before bracing for the moment that he entered her. With one single push he filled her pussy with his cock, breaking through her hymen, and kissed her on the lips to suppress the scream that wished to leave her mouth. The only thing she could do outside of the at was grip Naruto tighter while tears fell from her eyes until the pain passed and she no longer felt the pain he had to cause, only the pleasure that followed, and she whispered him to continue.

He didn't need to be told twice.

In an instant he pulled back and thrust forward hearing her call out his name, as she felt her nerves get lit with a fire she never knew existed, and with each thrust she called for him to take it to her with increased speed. He complied moving faster, harder, and (if possible) deeper into her pussy depths while his face moved to her breasts kissing them while he went at it with Temari grabbing his hair calling for him to keep going.

"You like it rough don't you Temari-chan," said Naruto feeling his demonic lust calling for him to take her like this and various other positions in the process.

"Yes Naruto! I want you. Only you. Fuck me, fill me with your seed, and bless me with a child of your blood," said Temari feeling her body was now burning up, her body was drenched in sweat, and she could feel herself getting ready to explode at any moment.

"Take my seed Temari-chan. Use it to bring life into the world," said Naruto thrusting faster into her pussy feeling her climax just before he stopped with his cock filling her all the way in and released into her to fill her womb with his seed.

"Naruto-kun!" said Temari feeling his seed enter her and she could almost picture the child that would be created from this union.

But Naruto was done yet.

After both their orgasms lifted, Naruto lifted Temari so she would be supported in his lap with his cock still hard inside of her, and he thrust into again making her gasp once more. He thrust into her again at a faster pace using her bouncing upon his cock to match his thrusts to make her cry out in pleasure, as she felt his one hand on her breast, and cupping her female asset while she moved. There juices were leaking out of her staining the bed sheets with each thrust he hit her with finding her screaming his name was music to his ears.

"Tell me you want my seed Temari-chan. Tell me how you want my child," said Naruto moving faster with each thrust loving how her breasts bounced in a sexy manner.

"I want your seed. I want your child. I want all that you can give me Naruto-kun," said Temari, as her eyes were glazed over, and her body felt like jelly.

"Then take it. Take it all," said Naruto moving harder with inhuman speed seeing the glazed look in Temari's eyes and knew that she would be out of it after this.

With one final thrust, they both climaxed together filling the Suna woman with his seed knowing that his seeds potency, and was enough the first time. However, given his own original nature the Demon Lord liked to go beyond normal requirements, and felt that once more couldn't hurt for the woman to have a child.

Holding onto Temari, he felt her heavily sweating body could take no more, and looked around to see the stain sheets were flooded with the mix of various liquids. Getting up while still holding her, Naruto made a shadow clone, and had it remove the sheets while getting new one from Temari's closet before covering her with them after disconnecting from her body.

(End Lemon)

After getting redressed, Naruto made a new clone after having the previous one go poof, and ordered it to take the dirty sheets to the laundry room while the original went to see Gaara. When he saw them, Naruto saw Yugito looking at him with sad eyes, and Gaara with understanding ones before telling them that it was done with Temari now asleep in her bed after removing the dirty sheets for new ones.

"Thank you for your help Naruto. Once more I ask something of you that is your choice not to do and yet you do it anyway," said Gaara knowing that what Naruto did with Temari went above and beyond favors in helping the Kazekage.

"Friends are rare to me Gaara. You are a Shinobi of honor and I know you're a guy I can count on when the time comes to ask for the favor repaid. If its all right with you I would like to be in the child's life every so often when I can," said Naruto knowing he didn't have to ask, but in this case he felt it was the polite thing to do, and asked anyway.

"You are always welcome here. I heard what you did to Kumo and the Raikage. I know the hurt they caused some of the people you deemed worthy of friendship back in the Leaf so I know they deserved it. Whatever happens in the near future, rest assured that you have Suna's full support, and will aid you in anyway we can," said Gaara knowing that he couldn't tell Kankuro yet about this since his big brother had a big mouth when hit with shocking news.

With that being said the Youkokage and the Kazekage bid farewell to each other before the former left with his female comrade.

"Yugito-chan, I take it you are not happy with me?" said Naruto fully cloaked and his face hidden by his white mask sensing her feelings were mixed despite the Nibi trying to soothe her inside.

"Its just that...you know I like you. I mean I _really_ like you, but you never made a move to express that further, and when the Kazekage asked you to impregnate his sister to have your child with you agreeing I just...," said Yugito finding herself at a loss for words.

"Yugito-chan, I didn't do this to make you upset, and if I did I am sorry. However, you must understand what I did, I did for a dear friend, who trusted me with something that no other individual could do, and was trusted by the Kazekage in bringing about the next generation of Suna Shinobi. While I admit I like Temari like I do you, the reason I didn't become..._intimate_ with you, is because I cannot risk having you in that type of condition, and lose you should we ever be on the move. If you were attacked while pregnant, the stress of having the child much less the using of Nibi's chakra could ultimately kill any child in your womb," said Naruto knowing that as much as he would like to be in such a relationship with Yugito like he had been with Temari, the timing was not right.

"And if the opportunity arrived where I could be with you that way and give you a child, would you let me?" said Yugito now walking in front of him and turned to look at the pale white mask with her intense stare all the while wishing she could see through it.

For a moment, Naruto said nothing before he reached up, and removed his mask showing her tired red eyes filled with pain in them. She gasped at the sight of the emotion and again when he cupped her face before kissing her on the lips knowing it spoke volumes.

Without a single word spoken, he put on his mask, and walked around Yugito with the woman running after him knowing what the kiss meant.

Good things come to those who wait.

(Flashback Ends)

"You mean the guy that turned our brother into a Demon Lord? So that means...aw crap! Now I can't do what I almost promised to do," said Kankuro knowing that even with all the years and countless hours of training in puppets wouldn't stop this Youkokage from kicking his ass all over the Elemental Countries.

Life sucked sometimes.

(Undisclosed Location-1 Week Later)

"You have done well Kimimaro. You made me pleased in the fact that it was wise of me to have you resurrected to serve me in doing the necessary tasks that I cannot do myself. You are worthy of being called my 'Invisible Hand'," said Naruto taking the diary of his Mother from Kimimaro's hand after the albino presented it to him.

"I am honored by your praise Naruto-sama. My only wish is to serve you with all of my skills and abilities I possess. Please tell me of any missions you may have for me and I will succeed in completing them immediately!" said Kimimaro keeping his head bowed before Naruto, who stared at the diary, and feeling the soft cover that held page after page of his Mother's life.

"In honor of your successful mission, I am letting you have time to yourself Kimimaro. Do whatever you feel like doing and I will call for you should I require anything further from you," said Naruto closing his eyes behind his mask feeling the aura this book held that was left of his Mother.

He could almost picture her face.

"I shall take my leave then Naruto-sama," said Kimimaro seeing his master looking at the diary that while hidden behind his mask could be sensed was filled with a desire to know more about the writer of the lost tomb.

As Kimimaro left, Naruto continued to gaze at the diary before him, and was excited yet afraid all the same. To know what his Mother was thinking during her relationship with his dad, to her final thoughts leading up to giving birth to her only son, and what she had thought of those in the village. Would they be kind words? Or would they be cruel and dark?

'Doesn't really matter I guess. Whatever I read will determine who gets spared and who gets obliterated in Konoha,' thought Naruto walking to his office and sat down to read his Mother's diary wondering what it held.

(With Yugito-3 Hours Later)

Yugito was walking calmly about her master's home located in an unknown location that not even Akatsuki knew about though considering the members were only three people it wasn't surprising that it was kept a secret. Still, it was hard to believe that this possibly called organization be run by three people, and with one of them being the leader of the trio. Though when you have allies in various places with one being a fellow Demon Lord, a spy network in the heart of Wave Country that deals with a lot of trading of goods, and a fanatically loyal Kaguya at your beck and call...it wasn't really a surprise.

Many of the things Naruto gained from Kumo, Iwa, and Suna for his help in protecting their Kazekage were stored here. It was his home and base of operations with a backup base located elsewhere with a copy of everything this place had. It wasn't that he didn't trust her or the albino, but there was always a chance that someone be it Orochimaru, Akatsuki, or Kami forbid Leaf Shinobi stumble upon his lair. Should either of these or something else entirely be the case, certain safety measure would kick before the last one resulted in the destruction of the complex should the other traps fail, and taking all those that tried to take it from its creator.

'I wonder if Naruto-kun would like to snuggle up with me again. The past couple of days have been strenuous and he looked like he could really use someone to lean on,' thought Yugito, who wanted to be apart of Naruto's life, and wanted to be held closely to him.

Ever since she saw that pained look in his eyes and the kiss on her lips, the Nibi vessel was more..._clingy _to the Demon Lord. Not that she tried to peep on him or anything, but now she felt she didn't have to be embarrassed when she snuck into his room to sleep in the same bed (in a respectful manner) as him. His childhood had been much like hers with keeping one eye open for demon hating villagers or Shinobi that wanted to take a piece of their hide to get back at the demon they held. To be alert for any chance or hint of danger that could rise from within the room they slept.

It didn't surprise her that the first time she even tried to sleep in his bed that he let his crimson chakra pulse silently, as a defense mechanism, which covered his bedroom to "sense" who was there, and learn if they were friend or foe. His body stiffened at her touch the first couple of times when she wrapped her arm or half her body around his until she purred in content at being near him. Only then did his body seem to relax, as if knowing she could be trusted, and let down its guard just for her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a demonic howl from Naruto's office, as a blast of his crimson chakra flood the base of his operations, and she thanked Kami that the seals on the outer walls of the complex blocked out any form of detection from outside sources in sensing Naruto's power. Whatever was now upsetting Naruto was something that made Yugito worry and sure enough Kimimaro was right beside also wary to even get near his master's wrath filled power.

"What is he so upset about?" said Yugito looking at Kimimaro, who had a look of fear, and she suspected that whatever it was concerned whatever the albino retrieved for the Demon Lord in his last mission.

"I do not know Yugito-sama. Whatever it is, it must have to do with the contents of his Mother's diary, and her past relationship with Konoha. She must have written something in the book that has made Naruto-sama angry," said Kimimaro feeling another wave of Naruto's chakra wash over him and made the albino fearful that he had upset his master.

Suddenly, the tantrum the Demon Lord created seemed to stop, and the crimson chakra retreated back into Naruto's body with the individual breathing heavily. The two loyal to him stepped into his office carefully seeing the anger filled eyes of Namikaze Naruto and the two knew that speaking the correct words would be the difference between walking out of here in one piece or in many pieces.

"Naruto-sama, may I respectfully ask you what has made you upset, and if it is anything that I did in brining you your Mother's diary?" said Kimimaro kneeling before his master to await the punishment the Demon Lord would unleash upon him.

"_**Rise Kimimaro. You did nothing wrong concerning your last mission,"**_ said Naruto his voice now demonic along with his breathing the two noticed.

"Then what has upset you Naruto-kun?" said Yugito cursing mentally at using that suffix since this was not the time to use it.

Fortunately, it didn't seem Naruto cared.

"_**It is Konoha. The village and the people in it are the reason why I am upset right now," **_said Naruto his eyes wreathed in flame while his hands dug into his desk while a growl left his mouth.

"What have they done to anger you Naruto-sama?" said Kimimaro wishing now that he had taken the lives of a few Leaf Shinobi and presented their heads to his master to give in the form of a tribute.

"_**Everything! It seems those I thought were friends are not friends at all. I must go to Konoha soon and deal with this myself. The time for keeping my identity a secret is now over and the time to reveal who is the true ruler of the Elemental Countries is,"**_ said Naruto his killer intent consuming the room freezing the two before him and they knew he wasn't playing around.

Konoha was about to be stained in blood.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. How was it? Good? Bad? I bet you didn't see the part where Temari got pregnant or the lemon that resulted in said pregnancy. Just for the record this is NOT a NarutoxTemari fic. Sorry for all those that love that pairing. Naruto and Yugito will get their moment though I don't know if that will include a lemon or not. Maybe. Next chapter will deal with the present time or in this case Naruto fighting Jiraiya and other stuff, which will be hitting the fan pretty damn soon, and we all know people are going to get hurt. Isn't life grand? LOL! Until next time...PEACE!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Torment

Naruto had never been so angry in his life. Ever! The remaining time he spent leading up to his confrontation with Kakashi, Tsunade, and Konoha in general he spent planning on _how_ if not _when_ to get their undivided attention. Now that he had it, Naruto was going to make sure that the people of Konoha along with it Hokage knew this wasn't going to be a one time deal, and he was going to make that clear through their infamous Toad Sage Seal Master named Jiraiya.

The said Sannin was now staring right at him in his own fighting stance with serious eyes that Naruto had barely ever saw during his brief time with the perverted man. However, it made little difference to the Demon Lord at the moment, and Naruto had every intention of making sure that for all of Jiraiya's so called power that the man understood one thing.

He was going to be in pain.

Lots and lots of pain.

"I'm going to hurt you and I'm going..._**to **__**love**__** it**_!" said Naruto before cracking his neck from side to side while letting the bloodlust inside him grow stronger with every passing second.

"I don't doubt it," said Jiraiya calmly, as he held steady waiting to see if he was the one going to make the first move, or if Naruto was going to do that first.

Not since the Kyuubi appearing over a decade ago did Jiraiya question whether or not he was going to live through the day.

Deep in his heart of hearts, Jiraiya knew the answer was no, and for a moment the person before him was not Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

The person before him was his old student.

"_Listen to me Jiraiya! You have to take care of my son when I die. I'm counting on you,"_ echoed the words of Namikaze Minato before the soon to be dead man went to face the Kyuubi.

'Minato...I'm sorry,' thought Jiraiya, as the image of Minato faded to show the man's flesh and blood turned Demon Lord.

A single leaf fell from a tree landing on the ground not far from either of them.

In less then a Kami given second, the two vanished from sight to engage the other, and go at it in an all out slugfest of epic proportions.

For the two combatants, it was if they were moving normally blocking or landing punch after punch, and kick after kick from the opposition. There was no point in using Jutsus in either opponent's mind, as it would only give the other a chance to attack, and neither fighter had any intention of giving the other an edge.

Naruto blocked a fist to his face before he countered it with a high kick aimed at Jiraiya's own, which the Sannin blocked, and then countered with knee to the Demon Lord's gut. The attack missed when Naruto leaped over Jiraiya before performing a spin kick that Jiraiya ducked, rolled away from his opponent, and deciding now was a good time to use a Jutsu.

"Earth Style: Mud Dragon Jutsu!" said Jiraiya sending a dragon made of mud at Naruto, who summoned chakra to his fingers, flicked his wrist to the right ever so slightly, and using his mastery over the five major elements dispelled Jutsu like it was nothing.

"Pathetic. You should know fully well that all of the elements of the world are under my complete control," said Naruto looking at Jiraiya, who smirked with his hand behind his back, and moved faster then Naruto expected to unleash a fully powered Rasengan into the Demon Lord's chest that sent him into the trees.

"I see that the arrogance of the previous Kyuubi has merged with you too," said Jiraiya before getting ready to fight yet again though he wondered if his attack slowed Naruto down at all.

"Arrogance? It is you who is the arrogant one here Jiraiya. If you think that your simple little _incomplete _Rasengan can cause me any damage, then you truly are one of the many unintelligent ape rats like the previous Kyuubi thought humans were," said Naruto, as he got out of the mess of trees that had buried him temporarily, and removed the remains of his shredded cloak.

"We'll see Naruto. I may not be as strong as you currently are now, but I can at least slow you down long enough for Tsunade to plan a strategy to fight back against you, and that's what matters," said Jiraiya since he knew that even if he were to fail in killing his best student's son he could at least wound him somehow.

"You always were the stupid one of your group when it came to intelligence Jiraiya. You think this will delay me? I've been expecting you for some time to arrive here when you learned of my location. You came here through _my_ design! I _willed_ you here! I have set things in place so every single bit of my time table has fit in accordingly. I know Tsunade is going to begin planning something with those bigots on the Council that are left, which will no doubt involve the Fire Daimyo's input since he will want to know about the very village he funds, and it just so happens that I left him a detailed message concerning my actions in Konoha to use against the assholes there when he arrives," said Naruto seeing the shocked look on Jiraiya's face and used it to his advantage to disappear before the Sannin's eyes only to reappear in front of him with a with an open palm strike into the stomach.

That knocked the wind right out of Jiraiya, as the Sannin was sent flying back into his own group of trees, and Naruto began to make several hand signs. It took a moment for Jiraiya to get out of his wooden tomb and shaking his head clean of the cobwebs that covered his mind.

'Damn! It's a good thing I could take some of those thanks to Tsunade-hime's punches to me when I do something really perverted,' thought Jiraiya spitting out some blood that was moving around in his mouth.

"Demon Style: Devil Spikes Jutsu!" said Naruto before slamming an open palm into the ground and Jiraiya had to leap out of the way just to barely escape the nasty demonic looking jagged edge covered spikes that rose from the ground trying to impale him.

'Holy crap that was close!' thought Jiraiya only to sense someone behind him and when he turned to see who it was the Sannin was backhanded towards the ground by Naruto.

"Tell me Jiraiya, when my parents chose you to be my Godfather did you tell them no or did you lie to their face?" said Naruto moving quickly and kicked Jiraiya moments before hitting the ground.

'Naruto's not playing around. He really wants to hurt me,' thought Jiraiya, as he barely managed to maneuver so he could stand on his own feet when flying through the air.

"No answer? Then answer this question...why didn't you offer to become the sacrifice rather then my old man," said Naruto before appearing behind the Sannin and ramming a fist into the older man's spine.

Jiraiya could only fall to his knees in pain screaming out from it before Naruto grabbed him by the neck before pulling him back so the man could speak.

"I did offer. I begged Minato to let me do it. I told him I could perform the sealing and allow him to be the Hokage. He looked at me like I was crazy. Your Father loved the village Naruto and I'll be the first to admit to you right now that it was blind love since the moment he became a Shinobi. The man thought he could change the world by being a martyr for the village that would set the standards everywhere in and out of Konoha. I told him he was fool for believing that and he was condemning his son to hatred that no child should go through. He then told me that was one of the reasons behind me being your Godfather and that should anything happen I was to take care of you," said Jiraiya only to wince when the grip on his throat increased.

"So you lied to his face when you said you would protect me. Or did you take cowards way out and just not say anything when he rushed to face the Kyuubi?" said Naruto, as one of his hands became claws, and became charged with demonic chakra.

Jiraiya said nothing knowing that it would speak volumes and because of it, Naruto had become enraged, and slammed his free hand into the man's chest making the perverted Toad Sannin scream out in pain. To the Sannin it felt like his body was on fire and at the same time felt like he was being electrocuted like a Lightning Jutsu would do. When it stopped, Naruto threw the man onto the ground on his back, and proceed to go through hand signs once more.

"N-Naruto stop. Please stop! I-I'm sorry for l-leaving. W-We all w-were when you were h-hurt in some shape or form," said Jiraiya, who would have said more to the Demon Lord, but the man went silent from the spike of killer intent, and the look in Naruto's eyes told the Sannin that he just said something wrong.

"You're...sorry? All of the people in Konoha are...sorry? _**YOU CAN'T SPEAK FOR THE PEOPLE OF KONOHA SO HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IF THEY ARE TRULY SORRY?"**_ said Naruto his body generating massive amounts of demonic chakra that was swirling around his body like some great God.

"I know enough of them are!" said Jiraiya wondering if this was what it was like for his student when facing the previous Kyuubi?

"_**Then perhaps you can tell all those that are not they should have when they are all DEAD! 'Demonic Style: Devil's Crucifix!'"**_ said Naruto finishing the hand signs and slammed a palm into Jiraiya's chest.

Instantly, the demonic chakra spread out across Jiraiya's form onto the ground before wave after wave of demonic chains erupted from the ground that tied Jiraiya up. The thick chains had metal spikes that pierced the Sannin at the wrists, shoulders, neck, chest, waist, knees, and ankles making Jiraiya scream out in pain. Reaching into the ground to the right of Jiraiya's neck, Naruto lifted up a heavy crimson bar that was connected to the chains, and lifting it all the way up with Jiraiya attached to it.

'Whoa!' thought Yugito and Kimimaro seeing what Naruto had done to the poor Sannin though in a way the man deserved it for neglecting his duties to Naruto.

"Time to take you home Ero-Sennin. 'Shadow Clone Jutsu!'" said Naruto making a team made up of a dozen clones that picked up the crucified Sannin and left.

Moments later, Kimimaro appeared followed by Yugito, and both were a little concerned with the rage that existed in the Demon Lord's heart.

"Are you all right Naruto-sama?" said Kimimaro seeing his master look at him for a few seconds before closing his eyes and nodding a silent yes.

"You really let him have it Naruto," said Yugito while the Nibi inside of her had been cheering on the Demon Lord to tell that perverted Sannin a lesson.

"Would you prefer I just let him die a merciful death?" said Naruto looking at the two for an honest answer.

"He got what he deserved Naruto-sama and more," said Kimimaro with Yugito in full agreement though she decided not to tell him that Nibi was calling for him to do it again.

More would have been said had Yuhi Kurenai appeared with her team appeared ready for a fight with Naruto's two allies in front of him ready to defend their Demon Lord of a master.

"Where is Jiraiya of the Sannin? Answer me Kyuubi!" said Kurenai seeing the bodily form that was Namikaze Naruto looking at them with piercing red eyes and suspected that the boy was lost to that of the actual Demon Lord like Tsunade first suspected.

"How dare you speak to Naruto-sama in such a fashion! I shall enjoy making you suffer in the Youkokage's esteemed honor," said Kimimaro summoning spike from his arms, legs, and his back ready to fight for his master with all the fury he could conjure.

"Ditto!" said Yugito summon her power to this battle making Kurenai and her team wary of both of them.

"I think we need to make a tactical retreat sensei," said Kiba, who now on his dog, and meant to grab Hinata when a wave of Nibi fire made the two leaped out of the way with Kimimaro focusing on Kiba, Yugito on Hinata, and Naruto facing off against the final remaining two.

"You're a Hyuuga. The Raikage spent years trying to get your clan's eyes. It became an obsession with him. He kept saying that if Kumo had your eyes that the village would be unstoppable in battle and could bring the village back to its former glory after the last Shinobi war," said Yugito shocking Hinata that this woman that followed Naruto was from Kumo, but then she remembered how the head of the late Raikage was left on the Branch Family doorstep.

"What is your relationship to Naruto-kun?" said Hinata hoping her fears weren't a reality at seeing this beautiful woman that had a cat like appearance to her.

'Naruto-_kun_? So she has feelings for him too huh? Damn! What is it with people trying to get a piece of my man or wanting to have his children?' thought Yugito angrily thinking back to Temari and how she got the gift of being a Mother to Naruto's first child.

It wasn't fair!

"_**Look at her eyes my kitten. She adores him even now. She must be one of the rare few that actually cared for him when they were growing up,"**_ said Nibi though she too was feeling a little territorial right about now.

"My _relationship_ is none of your business Hyuuga. Besides, what does it matter to you anyway? Aren't you one of those arrogant humans that despises anything that's different to them?" said Yugito sending Nibi chakra to Hinata, who dodged each attack, and then activated her Byakugan to see what power the woman held.

"You're wrong! I cared about Naruto-kun since I first saw him at the Academy. He was always mistreated, but he still continued on, and never backed down from anything. He gave me a nindo I could believe in, he gave me the strength I needed to become better, and he even helped make me believe in myself when all I did was question everything I did. I _love_ Naruto-kun!" said Hinata charging forward ready to take the fight to Yugito and prove to Naruto that she was strong even if he was the enemy.

"Ready to die Inuzuka?" said Kimimaro the bloodlust of his clan now kicking in and he was prepared to go all out.

"I heard about you from Shikamaru and Lee. You're that crazy bone guy that is loyal to Orochimaru," said Kiba getting ready to attack the albino with his partner Akamaru.

"I serve Orochimaru no more. My loyalty is to the Youkokage and I will prove it in my fight against you," said Kimimaro before charging at the master and pet ready to show these two from the Leaf what he could do.

"I will give you just this one chance to surrender and if you comply I will let you live to return to Konoha to see the fate of one Jiraiya of the Sannin," said Naruto, as he let his demonic chakra spike further making Shino's bugs go crazy and Kurenai began sweating up a storm.

"There is no such act of mercy unless it has a price," said Kurenai wondering what it was that Naruto wanted and almost shuddered at the darker thoughts that ran through her head at the moment while the others fought in their respected battles.

"Correct. What I require, is one of your team members of my choice to be my...hostage should you try to waste my act of mercy, and send an army of Shinobi with the intent to harm me or any of those loyal to me," said Naruto walking towards the two with while Shino commanded his bugs to create some kind of protective barrier around the him and his sensei.

"I'll go," said Shino not wishing to endanger his teammate or his former sensei.

"You must have too many bugs in your ears Shino. _**I said**_ _**I**__** would choose!"**_ said Naruto snapping his fingers creating a circle of hellfire to cover the area blocking off the two in front of him and Kimimaro from Kiba and Akamaru.

Leaving just...one choice for them all to see.

'What the...?' thought Yugito seeing the intense heat from the fire all around them, but none of it hurting them.

"My choice is Hyuuga Hinata," said Naruto walking away from Shino and Kurenai much to the latter's protest telling him to stay away from her.

"Leave Hinata alone you demon. She actually liked Naruto so don't you dare lay a hand on her!" said Kiba with Akamaru barking his own opinion, but was silenced by the cold glare Naruto gave them, and walked further to greet his "hostage".

"Naruto-kun?" said Hinata looking into his crimson eyes wishing she could see his blue ones if only for a second.

"It's been a long time Hinata-chan. Too long actually," said Naruto stroking her cheek making Hinata blush at his touch remembering all the times he would be so close to her that she would faint after turning such an impossible shade of red.

"I thought you were dead. I was so depressed when that happened and even more when the village celebrated your death," said Hinata her eyes filled with tears and before she knew it she had found herself in his arms after giving him a hug while crying into his chest.

"It's all right Hinata-chan. Let it all out. We have plenty of time to talk when we get back to my hideout," said Naruto seeing her nod from the spot in her chest.

"Hinata! Get away from him. He's not Naruto. He's really the Demon Lord in disguise!" said Kiba hoping she would hear him, but she seemed to ignore his words.

"Even if I wasn't your choice I would have wanted to come with you," said Hinata, as she couldn't believe she was telling him this, and had to fight not to faint from doing so.

'God damn it!' thought Yugito her eyes blazing with fury while Nibi was also getting a little ticked at the Hyuuga getting all of Naruto's current affection.

"_**I can't wait to get out of your body long enough to ravage him,"**_ said Nibi hissing at the look of contentment on the Hyuuga's face.

That should be her face nestled deep in his muscled chest.

"Let's go then," said Naruto picking Hinata up making her let out a squeak of excitement before the group disappeared with the wall of fire around the rest of Team 8 vanishing some 15 minutes later.

(Hokage Tower)

Tsunade sighed, as the Council was in an uproar over learning it was Naruto that had done all the damage to Konoha, and they called for his head. They felt they needed to be the fighting resistance against the tyranny of the Demon Lord and that where all the other villages failed they could succeed proving they were still the strongest.

"Considering what this village has done to Naruto, didn't it ever occur to you that this was a self fulfilling prophecy?" said Tsunade seeing the group of Council members that were mostly older then she was with only the Clan Heads in the room being the opposite of that.

"We did what we did to humble the demon. To teach it that we humans are the superior race in this world and that it should know its place that is at our feet," said some fat old Councilman, who looked like he had been around since the Sandaime.

"The information we have been able to gather tells us he not what you all once thought and that his Father was none other then the Yondaime, who if I recall correctly saved you all from being slaughtered at the Kyuubi's feet," said Tsunade seeing the man sneer at her like she was a little girl that had yet to mature.

"That is an outrageous lie! I don't care what you, the Sandaime, or the records pertaining to the supposed demon's birth. That boy was a demon made human and we had a chance to finally get rid of him only the Sandaime show mercy that the monster took advantage of," said the fat Councilman getting nods from several others.

"Getting beaten up on his birthday or starving him if not giving him rotten food is your version of mercy?" said Tsunade seeing several Clan Head's have their eyebrow's raised including the Akimichi since such things were blasphemy to them.

"As I said before it was done to humble the beast," said the fat Councilman, who Tsunade sensed had a sense of pride in knowing that happened to Naruto.

"Humbling someone through starvation and beatings. I think I see your point. ANBU! Seize all this man's assets, his home if it's not destroyed, and any place that still sells food to give him and his family little to nothing with the little they get being rotten," said Tsunade seeing the ANBU nod and leaving seeing the fat Councilman protesting her actions along with other members that believed what he did.

"What are you doing? You can't do this to me?" said the Councilman rising from his seat in protest to her actions while the woman herself just smiled a little too sweetly for his taste.

"You said it yourself. You tried to humble Naruto by starving him. So I'm using that on you to see if it works. I'm also issuing that anyone, who wishes to beat the crap out of you, and going so far as to kill your family will not be punished. I think this is perfect way to humble you wouldn't you say?" said Tsunade seeing the man pale and sputter more protests at her words knowing she had turned his against him.

"You are going beyond your authority!" said Homura, who received a nasty glare from her, and he knew that he had unknowingly directed her wrath at him.

"Like you did when you wanted Naruto to be banned from most stores? When you denied the Sandaime the power to watch over Naruto after Jiraiya and I left? How many times did all of you overstep your bounds and hide it from the Fire Daimyo?" said Tsunade seeing the various members of this Council looking nervous knowing that if the Daimyo of Fire Country learned of what happened they would be royally screwed.

"Like the Fire Daimyo would let the demon run around unchecked," said Koharu, but it was mostly to herself, and didn't know Tsunade heard her.

"Its funny you should say that Koharu because it turns out from my sources that the Fire Daimyo is coming here and he apparently wants answers to this situation," said Tsunade seeing the older woman pale at that information, as did the others, and they wondered how the Fire Daimyo knew so fast about their situation.

"Tsunade-sama! Come quick! Its Jiraiya!" said Shizune looking deathly pale when she ran into the room while the other Council members mistook her voice of worry for that of relief.

"So the Sannin did it. I knew he would be able to kill the demon," said Danzo smiling at the Council despite his crippled condition.

"No he didn't," said Hiashi seeing the look on Shizune's face, as did the rest of the Clan Heads, and they knew it was no victory for the Toad Sannin.

"What do you mean? You heard her! Jiraiya has returned meaning he killed the demon," said Haruno Yasha, who was happy the Namikaze was dead seeing how the Yondaime passed her over for that Uzumaki tramp.

"Look out the window!" said Shizune her voice near hysteric levels making the once happy Council stop being happy when they looked while Tsunade having already left to find Jiraiya.

They all gasped and when Tsunade reach him outside in the middle of Konoha Square she fell to her knees and began to cry.

Before her was a crucified Jiraiya, wrapped in thick pointy chains, and was bleeding all over while looking like he was near death from the way his eyes looked. The sight of his blood covered body brought back memories of Dan, Nawaki, and Naruto when they were near death. Acting quickly, Tsunade tried to get her fellow teammate free, but when she tried to pull on the chain he screamed out in pain, and she realized that all of the chain length around Jiraiya was done in a way that trying to free him would cause him further pain.

"Tsunade...let me die," said Jiraiya, as his voice was raspy, tired, and broken down from the far cry from what his voice was normally like.

"W-What?! Jiraiya what the hell are you saying? I need you! Konoha needs you! How can you just simply ask me to let you die?" said Tsunade trying once more somehow try to remove the chains that bound him in this manner before she stopped when he let out another cry of pain.

"I deserve this Tsunade. Everyone here, who has wronged Naruto, has only just begun to suffer, and suffer they will without a doubt," said Jiraiya before he coughed up blood that fell less then a few inches from her.

"Is he really Naruto?" said Tsunade wondering if what Inoichi said earlier was true.

"Yes its Naruto. He's out for blood. Only those he deems worthy of mercy will be spared his wrath and right now were next right after he deals with Akatsuki," said Jiraiya having been told by the Shadow Clones about the plan the original has for all of the Elemental Countries.

"He's going after Akatsuki next? That means we have time. Time to prepare some kind of counterattack against him, a possible sealing, or maybe some kind of Jutsu that will send him from this world," said Tsunade looking away from Jiraiya in thought not seeing the Sannin shake his head at her attempts at grasping for straws.

"Don't be stupid Tsunade. We had this coming to us for well over a decade and a half in the making and you know that just as I do. We left the son of the Yondaime to the mercy of angry wolves that were out for blood the very moment they learned he had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. We left him to be mauled when we should have protected him. We _deserve_ to suffer like this for not protecting him like Kushina and Minato wanted us to do when they passed on," said Jiraiya seeing her now have tears in her eyes that were filled with disbelief at what she was hearing.

"What did he do to you?" said Tsunade seeing his eyes that were so old like how their sensei's eyes had looked right before they left and not take Naruto with them.

"He showed what I...no what _all_ of us should have seen from the beginning Tsunade. He showed me the truth behind human arrogance and the memories of the previous Kyuubi. The one that summoned the fox was an Uchiha," said Jiraiya seeing the woman look at him in shock and populace around them gasped as well.

"What? An Uchiha? Who?" said Tsunade wondering how an Uchiha could summon the Kyuubi and command it to destroy everything around it?

"Uchiha Madara. He's alive Tsunade. He summoned Kyuubi to destroy Konoha, but did not take into the account of the Kyuubi being sealed so he later formed Akatsuki to seal all the beasts into a giant statue that is an ancient super weapon that can destroy all life in the known world. He's influenced everything from the Shinobi wars, to the Mist's civil war, and finally the summoning of Kyuubi in order to destroy Konoha," said Jiraiya before he began laughing despite the pain and blood filling his lungs.

"Stop it you old pervert or you'll die faster," said Tsunade trying to free him again before she went to trying to heal his wounds.

"I can't help it Tsunade-hime. I just find it funny that the people of this village love the Uchiha, who is the long lined descendant of the man responsible for summoning the demon that killed the Yondaime, and the Yondaime's son is hated because of the damn demon he once held," said Jiraiya, who continued to laugh again, and Tsunade had to knock him out with a blow to the head using her strength.

'Have we really fallen so far?' thought Tsunade before she picked up the large object Jiraiya was tied to and ran to the Hospital knowing it was there she had a chance to save him with his pleas for dying be damned!

Above them in a nearby building, one of the Naruto Shadow Clones smirked at the scene he had just witnessed, and went poof send the information to others.

(Konoha Hospital-Kakashi's Room)

"Do you think he's asleep or just drugged?" said a voice making the former Jounin stir a little at the sound of someone talking.

"I think it's the latter. Look he's moving slightly!" said another voice that sounded like the first.

When Kakashi did open his one good eye, it instantly widened at the sight of seeing a small group of Naruto's standing before him, and instantly he was terrified of what was going to happen to him.

'He's comeback to finish me off!' thought Kakashi hearing the group of clones chuckle when they saw the crippled man's heart monitor increase in beeps several times over.

"Sleeping well Kakashi?" said the leader of the Shadow Clones that were smiling at him with evil intentions.

"How's the morphine they give you everyday to make sure you don't feel any pain," said a second Naruto next to the leader seeing the various tubes that were stuck in the man.

"How many people have come to visit to offer their condolences in being destroyed by the demon?" said another Naruto was the closest of them all to his face making the now literally one eyed man shiver in fear.

'Why don't they just kill me like I know he wants them to?' thought Kakashi wishing he could speak, but considering how mauled he had become from the original's attack it was kind of impossible, and even if their was a possibility that he could speak, the former man doubt anything he got out would be correctly pronounced.

"You're probably wondering why you aren't dead yet Kakashi and for god reason since according to your medical charts here you should have died long before Asuma found you. They've call it a miracle from Kami that you survived my wrath and no doubt the teachers at the Academy have had students go on fieldtrips to visit you for your _supposed_ heroism. What they don't know is that you are allowed to live not by the medical skills the doctors possess, not by the will of Kami, and certainly not your own determination to survive since the original distinctly heard you begging for death. You are alive because our creator wishes it so," said the leader of the clones seeing the silver haired man's eye widen in shock.

'What did he say?' thought Kakashi his eye widening in terror knowing that he was alive through the power of a Demon Lord.

"Or rather you were until our creator thought otherwise. Right now he's gotten quite sick and tired of having to use his powers to sustain your life. So he sent us to tell you that when you die...you're going on a one way trip straight into hell where you belong," said one of the Naruto clones seeing the man's monitors begin beeping rapidly while trying to struggle in some way regardless of how futile it may be to escape.

"Now you're probably thinking that because of your so called 'noble' deeds concerning our boss makes you think that you are going to go up there with angels and fluffy clouds. What you don't know is that because of your betrayal mixed with the invisible demonic chakra string tied to your body grants you a one way trip in the opposite direction. Did you really think you were going up after betraying the original like you did at the Valley of the End? Your sensei's own son no less?! You're belief's in that you did the greater good in what you did to the real Naruto was greatly misplaced and now you are going to pay for fully when he sends your soul into hell to be tortured for all eternity by countless hordes of demons that you hate so much," said a Naruto Shadow Clone to Kakashi's left that let out a wicked laugh that made Kakashi tremble further before they all went "poof" in front of him.

For a second, nothing happened to him, and for moment Kakashi thought it was just a scare tactic done by the demon to make him more afraid to die.

Then it happened.

His heart began to constrict like he was having a heart attack, but felt even worse, and felt like someone was gripping his heart from the inside before squeezing it. The machines that monitored is vitals were now blaring all around him, yet none of the medical staff had come to check up on him, and had he been calmer he would have understood why.

The Hospital alert system that was connected to his room had been disabled with the two guards outside his room under a Genjutsu thinking everything was fine. The security that were watching the security cameras in the former Jounin's room for that wing however, had been killed with the very monitor showing the room turned off, and smeared thickly in crimson red.

Who said Shadow Clones couldn't multi-task?

Within a matter of minutes, Hatake Kakashi: Son of the White Fang, and the student of the Yondaime Hokage died a painful agonizing death that was painted clear as day in his one remaining eye. By the time anyone had come to check up on him or learn of what happened to the others, it would be too late to do anything, and when Tsunade learned of this she knew instantly the one that was responsible for it.

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto: The Youkokage of the Elemental Countries.

(Undisclosed Location-2 Weeks Later)

"This has become an even greater problem, then I originally anticipated, and a new plan needs to be devised," said Pein with the remaining Akatsuki that were Konan, Zetsu, and Uchiha Madara making himself known to the other two much to their surprise.

"Any word from our sources on the whereabouts of our fallen members?" said Konan looking at Zetsu, who looked a little more out of it then usual, and she wondered what was going on inside his head.

"No. What's more I think we could consider having Orochimaru brought back into the organization. We need all the firepower we can get our hands on," said Zetsu's nicer side while his darker one nodded in agreement, which in itself was rare, and somewhat scary.

"**I agree! Orochimaru may be a prick and a pedophile at times, but he possibly has the power we need to remotely stand a chance against him, and those that follow him,"** said Zetsu's darker side twitching slightly after when he spoke.

"Do you agree with this Madara-sama?" said Pein knowing that the man was the true leader of the organization and his say was what would influence the decision to have the Sannin brought back.

"Regrettably, what Zetsu has just said is the truth, and we need to bring the snake Sannin back into the Akatsuki Organization," said Madara wishing he didn't have to, but right now the situation had gotten completely out of control, and they needed all the help they could get.

"I agree as well," said Konan looking at Pein, who nodded knowing that if they were to stop the premonition she kept dreaming about from happening they needed to deal with the vile Sannin.

"I'll make the arrangements," said Pein before they all vanished from their holographic projections.

(Hokage Tower-Meeting Room)

"We are honored to have you grace us with your presence Daimyo-sama," said Danzo trying to get on the man's good side, though from the look of seriousness on the Feudal Lord's face, and the army of samurai with him there was little goodness to be had.

"Do not even attempt to flatter me Danzo. I have heard some many interesting things that reached my walls about Konoha and I am finding them to be most...unpleasant when they are spoken," said the Fire Daimyo, who was a well built, well educated man, and was a well trained warrior in his own right having been trained by some of the best in all of Fire Country.

"My apologies for Danzo's stupidity Daimyo-sama, but as you can see Konoha has not been what it once was during the days of the Sandaime, and the years of the Yondaime had running the Leaf," said Tsunade sitting at the table with the other Council members, Clan Heads, and Shizune beside her waiting for orders.

"Ah yes. The Yondaime, who I believe was the one that sealed Kyuubi, and into his own son no less. Tell me, how was Naruto treated when growing up here in Konoha?" said the Fire Daimyo eyeing them all seeing some were trying not to shift nervously in their seats.

"He was treated well Daimyo-sama," said a Council member lying right though his teeth, which the Daimyo noticed immediately, and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Are you sure?" said the Fire Daimyo looking at them all while keeping his tone neutral before looking at Tsunade for a response from her, but when she said nothing he saw the look in her eyes, and he sighed before shaking his head.

"Is something wrong Daimyo-sama," said Homura wondering what Tsunade had done to make him sigh and shake his head.

"Everything is wrong Homura-san. I left this village go unsupervised from my watchful eyes because I had believed that the Sandaime could handle it when his successor died. Now I find this Council has lied to me, lied to its people, and has manipulated events for their own benefit rather then that of its people. Through your actions you created a new Demon Lord that hates you, despises you, and wants to see you all burn in the lowest levels of hell. Quite frankly after what information was brought to me, I am inclined to agree with him, and simply let him kill this village in one swift stroke," said the Fire Daimyo surprising everyone in the room.

"You can't be serious Daimyo-sama! Where will you go for hired help when you need Shinobi to assist you in delegate matters or retrieval missions," said Koharu looking at the Fire Daimyo, who barely batted an eye at her, and looked at a tired eyed Tsunade knowing she knew the same as him about the village.

"There are other villages that I can hire. Like Suna for example? Yes, they seem to have a powerful Kazekage that was like Naruto only unlike the people here, they love him, and are honored to call him their Kazekage," said the Fire Daimyo, as he hit a nerve with the Council members.

"What must we do to regain your favor Daimyo-sama? Surely, there is something we can do to appease you, and show that we still have the 'Will of Fire' that the Sandaime told you we have?" said Hiashi having decided to say something though his eyes were tired after learning that Naruto had taken Hinata as his hostage.

Neji was surprised and upset at first and the same time by that since Hinata was so in love with Naruto even after they all thought he was dead.

(Flashback)

"Where is Hinata-sama?" said Neji having heard her team came home, but found that his cousin had not returned, and it worried him.

"I'm afraid Hinata-sama is not coming back Neji," said Hiashi seeing his brother's son look at him with wide eyes at what was just said.

"What do you mean Hiashi-sama? Are you saying that she is...dead?" said Neji finding that his heart was hurting inside because of all the past years of abuse he delivered to her and had spent the last half a decade on up to make amends for it.

"From what I just learned, it seems that Namikaze Naruto has spared Team 8 in exchange for having her as his hostage so the Leaf would be less ambitious to hunting him down," said Hiashi seeing Neji's worried eyes soften a little, but they still held worry, and it was for a good reason.

Naruto had turned into a Demon Lord, was angry at Konoha, and could take it out on Hinata if he wished without worry.

"She may be his hostage, but I think she will be okay Hiashi-sama," said Neji seeing the man turn fully to him with a questioning eyebrow raised.

"Please explain Neji," said Hiashi seeing Neji's mind working on the events in his head and knew the boy had a reason for thinking what he did.

"Hinata-sama has never harmed Naruto, never belittled him, and never once thought of him like the villagers did when he was growing up. I think Naruto just wants to have her by his side rather then possibly against him when he returns to Konoha to finish the rest of the village off," said Neji seeing Hiashi think on this and nodded in agreement at his nephew's words.

"Do you think the Hyuuga Clan will feel any backlash from Naruto?" said Hiashi, as he knew of several Elders in the clan that didn't like Naruto period whether it was because of being a Namikaze or because of the Kyuubi.

"I know that there are some in clan that do not deserve his mercy and I'm sure those of our clan know this. I think those that are guilty will be slaughtered while the rest of us will be allowed to live in hopes we remember not to make the same mistake twice," said Neji knowing that if Naruto's current action were anything to go by, then the Hyuuga Clan could still live, and learn to change properly with the times.

"I hope you are right Neji. For the moment, we must have faith in Hinata that she will in fact survive this and come back if she so wishes," said Hiashi knowing that all he could do was wait and prayed for the best.

(End Flashback)

Now Hiashi sat in his seat once more praying his oldest was safe and that her past actions of being nice to Naruto would allow him to show mercy upon her innocent form. For the next few days after he had heard about what happened, Hiashi had waited for the moment that someone would come tell him that they had found Hinata dead, or possibly alive yet crippled forever to be a reminder to the village that no one was safe regardless of those that loved him.

"You have little you can do to regain my favor once more Hiashi-sama, _but_ I am inclined to consider this _one_ option though if the Council all agree on this, then I'm afraid that the village will never _ever_ receive work from me...again," said the Fire Daimyo seeing the group around him looking at him somewhat anxiously to know what it was they could do.

"What do you propose Daimyo-sama?" said Tsunade wondering what the man's idea was to possibly redeeming themselves from future damnation.

Not that they were then likely headed that way no regardless.

"First, I want the _entire_ story behind the Kyuubi attacking Konoha with the fox demon's connection to the Uchiha Clan, Second, the reason behind Itachi killing off his fellow kin, and the final condition is to the Yondaime's dying wish to become revealed since its clear you didn't let that become public knowledge at all. Agree to do all of that and I will not pull the funding from the Leaf," said the Fire Daimyo seeing that many of the collective Council members were looking nervous right now and he knew they didn't want to say anything.

"D-Daimyo-sama, please you must reconsider such a request. If the public ever found out about the Uchiha Clan or Uchiha Sasuke knowing the real reason, then he will try to take his revenge on us," said Homura not wanting to face the public or Uchiha Sasuke for that matter.

"Not only that, but the public will find it to be our fault for the Yondaime's dying wish not being fulfilled when Jiraiya of the Sannin didn't live up to his expectation of being the dem-boy's Godfather," said Danzo knowing all the power he had been gathering to take over Konoha would be lost along with the public support in what he was doing if they knew the truth.

"Would you prefer it if _I_ told them? When I first explained my terms, you all seemed very surprised that I knew about it. Why do you suppose that is?" said the Fire Daimyo putting his hands together on the table looking at them for an expected answer to his question.

"We didn't know that you knew the truth," said Tsunade getting a glare here and there from various members of the Council.

"Correct. Meaning that even after I arrived here, you all planned to keep me in the dark about your past actions, and knew that if I became aware of them it would get you all in serious trouble. Now I believe given the people here have studied the laws of Konoha very thoroughly to a point where you could name half of them by memory. I can do the same, _but_ there is one law since the days of the Shodaime that I think you all should remember by heart, and I'm going to recite it right now. 'All major events concerning the village must be shared with the reigning Fire Daimyo by the Hokage and if anything or anyone prevents him from doing so must be punished accordingly by the Fire Daimyo himself.' Now, can any of you explain to me how the appearance and sealing of Kyuubi did not fall under that law or should I just begin punishing all of you now?" said the Fire Daimyo seeing the Council flinching at the reciting of the law that was one of many the Shodaime passed in the very beginning when founding the village.

"It was Uchiha Fugaku's idea. He felt that such matters were not meant for you since the matter had been settled," said Aburame Shibi seeing why the man became so...zealous in wanting to keep things in the dark about the situation.

"I see. Unfortunately, he is dead so punishing him like I want, but I think I can another way, and it pertains to one Uchiha Sasuke," said the Fire Daimyo seeing more Council members stiffen since they had hoped to mold the Uchiha into a puppet of a Hokage when Tsunade stepped down.

"How is that Daimyo-sama?" said Tsunade seeing as how the people had always given Sasuke the spoiling type treatment.

"It quite simple Hokage-sama. I hereby order the boy's bloodline sealed up and never to be passed down the line of his clan until further ordered," said the Fire Daimyo now getting an uproar from the Council saying it was unfair only to be silenced by a hand slamming down and the man's bodyguards taking a step forward with swords ready to be drawn at the Feudal Lord's command.

'Now there's a punishment I can get behind. Besides, I doubt Sasuke will want to rebuild his clan considering he's never once looked at a girl much less taken one on a date, and I wouldn't be that surprised if he 'stayed on his side of the fence' when it came being in a possible relationship,' thought Tsunade holding back a smirk while Danzo, Homura, and various other Council members now pleased for the Fire Daimyo to rethink his actions.

"We need the revival of the Uchiha Clan!" said Haruno Yasha, as she had been having high hopes in having Sakura be married to Sasuke, and it wasn't possible if the young man's prized bloodline was sealed off.

"Those eyes could help us in the future against the demon that threatens to destroy us," said Danzo knowing that if the Uchiha's Sharingan could control the old Kyuubi then maybe Sasuke's eyes could control the new one.

"Your choice of words speaks volumes Danzo-san. It seems I was correct in my beliefs that the 'Will of Fire' has indeed died out in the Leaf and I should look elsewhere for a _competent_ Shinobi village. If I cannot have proper Shinobi that possess the 'Will of Fire' in Konoha, then I will hire Shinobi that possess the 'Will of the Wind' in Suna," said the Fire Daimyo getting up from his seat and left with his bodyguards much to the pleas from the Council while Tsunade sat back in her chair and sighed.

It seemed all hope was lost.

(Undisclosed Location)

Uchiha Itachi was many things with "murder" being a part of his Shinobi resume, but he had never in his life outside of training with Uchiha Madara been so utterly defeated in his entire life like he had at the hands of Namikaze Naruto. Upon fighting the Demon Lord, Itachi tried to use his Sharingan immediately to make the demon in human form submit to him like Madara did the first Kyuubi, and found that it had no effect on the Demon Lord much to the Uchiha's surprise. His surprise had cost Itachi dearly, as he remembered Naruto grinning wildly at him before appearing in front him, and then all went black when a clawed hand came at his face before being taking a beating unlike any he had ever been hit with in his life.

Now here he was, beaten up, bleeding heavily for well over a week now, tied up, and was stuck in some unknown place awaiting his death.

"Still alive Itachi?" said a voice that Itachi knew could only belong to Naruto.

"Barely," said Itachi knowing that while the body could heal naturally it could only heal so much and the Uchiha Prodigy was fairly certain that he had a couple of broken ribs with some of them sticking into his lungs.

"Good. I have just received word from my spies that the Feudal Lord of Fire Country has ordered your brother's bloodline sealed up and I've decided to speed up my confrontation with your teme of a brother. Before we head out I'm going to have my medic specialist stabilize you long enough to make the trip and watch the fight that I intend to have with Sasuke. You may not be able to see the fight Itachi, but I'll make damn sure that you'll be able to recognize your brother's screams of agony when I gut him open with my sword," said Naruto before leaving the room and shutting the door.

"If I could feel pity for my weakling of a brother I would," said Itachi to the darkness and to himself before he did something he hadn't done in years.

He laughed.

Uchiha Itachi, the slayer of the Uchiha Clan, the former member of the Akatsuki, and now just broken Shinobi laughed right into the darkness knowing what awaited Konoha with its soon-to-be destruction.

(With Naruto)

"You seemed to have made Itachi happy regarding your decision," said Yugito walking beside Naruto with Hinata on the opposite side of the Demon Lord looking over Itachi's medical chart.

"Why shouldn't I make him happy? He did the old man a favor in killing off most of the Uchiha Clan. It should be fitting that aside from Uchiha Madara that the last person from that clan to die would be the one that crippled it," said Naruto knowing that he would have to hunt down Uchiha Madara again after decimating the man in Mist and _letting_ the man escape so he would know there was someone stronger then him hat was higher up on the food chain outside of Kami.

"I'll use my healing creams and my chakra to heal some of his wounds, but I doubt even my skills will allow him to survive long enough into the fight with Sasuke," said Hinata, who had become Naruto's prized medic of his group, and had learned a great deal from the vast knowledge he had acquired for her to learn from.

"Do not worry about that Hinata-chan. I have faith in your skills in keeping him alive just long enough for him to hear Sasuke scream out in pain at least once. How goes our snake Sannin these days? I take it he's not exactly being bold to venture outside of his territory knowing that he'll have to deal with me," said Naruto turning to Yugito, who nodded, and blushed when she saw that look of approval in his eyes that he gave Hinata.

Naruto even called them the "Blushing Sisters" on account there faces got red so much around him that they looked like they were family if their eyes or hair weren't different.

"According to our spy network we took from Jiraiya, we learned that the titled leader of Akatsuki known as Pein if what Kisame told me before he died is true, is meeting with Orochimaru to discuss bringing him back into the organization to fight you, and he is brining his partner named Konan," said Yugito wondering what Naruto was going to do about this.

"This could become an annoyance. We'll interrupt this little meeting, kill those three, and then refocus our efforts back on Konoha before we deal with the remaining members of Akatsuki. Contact Kimimaro and tell him to meet us on the borders of Rice Country so we can all go deal with this together. Knowing Orochimaru, he'll use some Forbidden Jutsus that will become a nuisance to us, and I don't want to have them get an edge over us in any way," said Naruto seeing the Yugito nod before heading off to contact the loyal albino, but gave a fierce look to Hinata, who retuned it, and went so far as to stick her tongue out at the Nibi vessel making the said vessel let out a hiss.

'He's mine!' thought both women glaring at each other before Yugito reluctantly has to retreat to carry out her mission for her Demon Lord.

"The two of you are never going to get over this territorial thing with me are you?" said Naruto having watched their display of something close to a fan-girl stare off.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, it's just that I really do care about you, and when I learned you were the Father of Subaku no Temari's child I thought I lost my chance to be with you. I know Demon Lords don't consider woman they mate with and have their children to be that of illegitimate status, but I do feel that having your child would be an honor in itself for me, and I was hoping that...that...," said Hinata blushing up a storm, as she couldn't believe she was even saying this out loud to him.

Hinata was beginning to wonder if she was in some kind of fantasy dream she normally has during the week.

"That you would be one of the women I chose to give me children," said Naruto finishing her sentence and increasing her blush a thousand times over.

"Would you?" said Hinata her heart beating in her chest and in her mind she was praying to Kami that he would say yes with the possibility of taking her right there on the spot.

Such was the way of her fantasies.

"I would, _but_ the dangers present require that such actions be done _after_ our enemies are destroyed," said Naruto seeing Hinata nod though she was slightly disappointed, but she shrugged it off, and knew when the time was right she would get her chance.

"What about Yugito-san?" said Hinata knowing that in her good nature she had to ask and hoped slightly the woman would get her share of Naruto too.

If only a slightly _smaller_ share.

"I told her the same thing I told you just now Hinata-chan. She will be one of the worthy like you, but she will have to wait a little longer, and I will see to it that it is worthy the weight," said Naruto his eyes holding a hint of mischief in them that made Hinata blush further and made her have a small nose bleed indicating she was having some perverted thoughts...again.

Had Naruto or Hinata been paying close attention they would have realized Yugito was hearing everything that was said between them.

"_**See kitten. The Hyuuga is not getting any right now either. Just be patient for now and you will be rewarded in the end. Do you really wish for his enemies to go after you or her while with child to get to him?"**_ said Nibi having heard what Yugito did while her vessel went to get Kimimaro.

'No Nibi-chan your right. I should trust in the fact Naruto wouldn't have her before our enemies are killed, but why did he do it with Temari when she was just in greater risk if its discovered the child is Naruto's, and turn down the request by Gaara?' thought Yugito wishing she had been Temari at the moment wishing she had been the one that was caring Naruto's child right now.

"_**Because Temari has her brother of a Demon Lord protecting her and no one outside of the Subaku family knows that the child is our sexy fox's. So long as no one tells anyone else on their end or us on our end the woman should be safe long after she gives birth,"**_ said Nibi though she like Yugito wanted to be Temari right now giving Naruto a whole litter of children to call their own.

'Okay you got me there. I can barely wait in killing off the rest of Akatsuki like we did with Hidan and Kakuzu with the help of Kimimaro. Immortal my sexy kitty ass!' thought Yugito remembering how she barbecued Kakuzu and Kimimaro sliced off Hidan's head using a whip made from his spinal column that while gross was still pretty effective.

Granted Hidan didn't die right away, but a mixture of Naruto's charka combined with the Nibi's later did the trick in breaking the spell Hidan's God Jashin had on him, and they melted the man down into ash.

"_**My favorite part was you letting me come out to play and tearing through a surprised Kisame like a fish I just ripped out from the lake,"**_ said Nibi licking her lips sensually a the thought of tearing into Naruto when the time was right, but her being in pregnancy would effect Yugito as well with unstable flowing of chakra.

The others Nibi would have to wait, but considering how horny she was now at thought of being claimed by Naruto was making things difficult, and wished she could just jump the Demon Lord right now.

'I feel glad knowing I'm not the only one that suffers from not being with Naruto-kun,' thought Yugito, who got a hissed at by Nibi, and blushed when the cat demon retaliated by creating images in her head of them all being together going at it.

"_**If I suffer I make sure it's way worse then it is for me,"**_ said Nibi laughing at Yugito's blushing face with nose bleed and the yelling of the cat demon's name.

Regardless of their increased horniness life was still good.

(Omake-Day Temari Give Birth)

Temari screamed out in pain, as the contractions were hurting more with each second that passed by, and she had broken all five fingers of Kankuro's hand while the said man was pleading for her to let go. Gaara watched amused at Temari hurting their brother and he couldn't help, but wonder when Naruto was going to arrive, and say hi to them all.

"AS LONG AS I HAVE THIS CHILD HURTING ME I'M GOING TO USE THIS TIME TO HURT YOU!" yelled Temari before she screamed out again feeling this baby being difficult to get out and had a renewed respect for her late Mother giving birth to all three of them.

"Did I miss it?" said Naruto wearing his mask when he entered through the window seeing Gaara shake his head no.

"For the love Kami get her hand off mine! She's going to tear it off!" said Kankuro seeing the man that should be the one to have his hand crushed right now and not him.

Seriously, what did the puppet user do in another life to deserve this, and be treated like a door mat?

Ignoring Kankuro's cries for help, Naruto walked over to the other side of the bed, and took hold of Temari's other hand.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET YOU DO THIS TO ME! WHEN I HAVE THE CHANCE I'M GOING TO NEUTER YOU!" yelled Temari while the doctor in charge of this had wisely put ear plugs in so not to be given nightmare of angry pregnant woman.

"Almost their Temari-sama. Just a little more. Push with everything you got!" said the doctor, who was sweating a little when he noticed Gaara was looking at him to make sure the good doc wasn't getting a free show, and the man made a note to have lots of sake' later to give him memory loss.

Temari pushed with everything she had finally removing the child from her womb and collapsed back on the bed panting heavily at the strain freeing both males of their hands.

"My hand! My precious hand! How am I going to masturbate to porn ever again?!" said Kankuro making everyone in the room sweat drop.

'There's one guy who's going to die a virgin,' thought Naruto before going over to the doc holding his boy.

"It's a boy!" said the doctor handing the boy over to Naruto, who walked over to Temari, and gave the child to her to hold.

"He's beautiful. What should we name him?" said Temari looking at the Father, who was deep in thought for a moment, and then looked back at the child that had a few strands of hair that were a mixture of red and yellow.

"How about we call him...Gaara? After his uncle if it's all right with you?" said Naruto looking at the man nodding his head.

"Oh great just what Suna need. Another Gaara running around," said Kankuro, who got blasted by killer intent, and then hit by a giant fistful of sand that sent the man out the window into the Suna hot springs where various Suna Shinobi women were bathing that began beating the crap out of him.

"Hold on were not done here," said the doctor making eyes turn to him.

"Oh my Kami I'm having twins?" said Temari hoping that this time she got a girl.

"No it's not a child. It's a map of the Elemental Countries?" said the doctor looking at the map that showed little red "x" like marks with the words "attack here" in various places.

No one noticed the child narrow its eyes.

(End of Omake)

(A/N: YAY! I updated. How was it? Good I hope. Sorry if I excluded the fighting that Naruto's side did against Itachi's group, but I'm confident you used your imaginations with what I gave you. Until next time...PEACE!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-To Each His Own

(Konoha-Village Square)

The people gathered in the village square finding the rare appearance of the Fire Daimyo a rare treat for them and a moral boost to them after a good portion of Konoha had been decimated by the Demon Lord known as Namikaze Naruto. With the Fire Daimyo was a good portion of his escort with another nearby in case of backup was needed in terms of crowd control for any major event.

"People of Konoha, as the Fire Daimyo of this great Country, I have served you well in funding your village with what it needs to survive, and providing missions to you while putting my reputation on the line by saying that I _trust_ Konoha. However, it has come upon attention less then a week before my arrival that some very disturbing information came to doorstep, and after I read such disturbing information I found my trust in the Leaf village very much..._shaken_!" said the Fire Daimyo seeing the people looking at him with concerned and nervous eyes when he spoke the delayed word of choice.

'And now comes yet another blow to the village,' thought Homura bitterly along with his fellow Council members, who had all, but begged the Daimyo to reconsider his decision, and were met with the Feudal Lord's glare telling them to shut up.

"Why is my faith in the Leaf so shaken you may wonder? I'll tell you all why it is since it's so very simple. When the Kyuubi attacked your village, the Yondaime sealed up the demon inside a baby boy that had been just born that fateful night, and right before he died the man wished for the child to be seen as a hero for what he contained. After all this time, I had left the issue alone in the belief that you would all honor the late Yondaime's dying wish, and it is with great sorrow that I learn only recently that you have not done that at all. In fact, it is the exact opposite of what he wanted, and you are all guilty of such sinful acts against the boy now turned Demon Lord," said the Fire Daimyo seeing the people pale at his words knowing that what they had done to Naruto was made known to the Lord of Fire Country.

"He's still a demon! He proved it when he attacked the village!" said a villager getting a few nods and yells of approval only to be silenced by a commanding hand by the Fire Daimyo

"Attacked in a form of retaliation after what you people did to him when he was younger and from what I understand you even blamed him for the deaths of people that died long before the first Shinobi War. Honestly, Naruto's own Grandfather was still a child when that war happened, and you still blamed him for all their deaths," said the Fire Daimyo seeing the people look away like they didn't want to believe it was true that they had been wrong.

"Daimyo-sama, would you please tell them the truth behind the Uchiha massacre now, as they still need to know what the Councils have been keeping from them," said Tsunade seeing the Council behind starting to sweat a little since they were dreading this moment.

"Ah yes, thank you Hokage-sama for reminding me. Another reason I called this public appearance was to tell you that it has come to my attention that the reason behind the Uchiha massacre was from the Councils themselves with the approval of none other then the late Sandaime," said the Fire Daimyo before hearing protests from the people saying the Sandaime would never approve of something like that and the Feudal Lord was lying.

"The Uchiha Clan would never do something like that! It's all the demon's fault that it happened!" said Sakura from within the crowd continuing to rally behind that fact.

"You mean the same demon that was _summoned_ by a member of the Uchiha Clan?" said the Fire Daimyo seeing the crowd stop their protest at those words having been shocked by them.

'That shut them up,' thought Tsunade smirking at the crowd of shocked people before her.

"Yes. It seems the Uchiha Clan you all cherish has a connection to the Kyuubi of old and it was their prized Sharingan that had the means to summon the fox in the first place. In addition, the Uchiha Clan was also planning to overthrow the Sandaime in order to create another Uchiha Madara to further strengthen their control over Konoha, and then turn one _Namikaze_ Naruto into a weapon," said the Fire Daimyo seeing the crowd staring at him with shocked eyes that were filled with disbelief and denial.

"You lie! My family would never stoop so low as to betray the village," said Sasuke, as he appeared before the Daimyo with the Feudal Lord's guards ready to kill the Uchiha should he proved to threaten the ruler of Fire Country.

"Oh? They were going to have your older brother become Madara's second coming, but they didn't know he was the Hokage's spy, and when Itachi told the Sandaime what they were planning he gave the order. However, with your brother murdering the entire clan before leaving the village, it fell upon you to revive your clan, and this had unknowingly brought the Councils into the realization that they could create another Madara. Only, it would be this 'Madara' they could manipulate, and control like a puppet so long as you were given enough power to keep you here," said the Fire Daimyo seeing the Uchiha now seething in rage at the man's words.

'Those bastards!' thought Sasuke seeing the Council members trembling in fear of him when his Sharingan activated.

"Why do you think they wanted you to be the next Hokage? Why do you think they had Kakashi teach only you? Personally, I'm glad that Naruto is coming here to kill you all, as I've decided to let him do just that, and not lift a finger in stopping him," said the Fire Daimyo seeing the people begin to panic at that news.

"Save us!" cried out a villager with other cries being similar in that regard.

"You can't do this! We are your people," said another villager with more pleas for the man to save them from near destruction.

"Why should I help you? You didn't honor the Yondaime's dying wish and brought this upon yourselves. You love a traitorous clan over the one that has given just about all and everything to protect you from death. I hereby wipe my hands clean of you and declare you to be on your own. Further more, I declare that effective immediately, Uchiha Sasuke will have his bloodline sealed off and never to be used again or passed down into that of offspring until I say otherwise," said the Fire Daimyo walking away with his escort following while the crowd was calling back for him to save them from Naruto.

"I wish to respectively ask you to remove that last stipulation regarding the arrogant and weak Uchiha, Daimyo-sama," said Subaku no Gaara appearing in a whirl of sand with Kankuro and Baki behind him.

"Kazekage-sama? What are you doing here?" said the Fire Daimyo waving his guards to stand down knowing that Gaara would not attack knowing that the Wind Daimyo would not tolerate anymore mindless battles.

"I ask you this on behalf of a dear friend of mine known as the Youkokage or as the Leaf knows him as Namikaze Naruto," said Gaara earning many gasps from everyone around them and the Fire Daimyo raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Why?" said the Fire Daimyo having heard the history behind Gaara and Naruto finding that these two were like cousins with similar past problems.

"Because the Demon Lord that has become Namikaze Naruto wishes to fight one Uchiha Sasuke and kill him here before killing everyone in Konoha that has wronged him," said Gaara seeing the people panic at the thought of the demon coming back to finish them off.

"I see. Vey well. Namikaze Naruto will have his chance to kill Uchiha Sasuke and all those he deems guilty," said the Fire Daimyo before continuing his leave of the village once more while still ignoring the protests of the villagers and Shinobi.

"You all brought this upon yourselves. You chose to follow the Councils that are made up of mostly civilians and outdated Shinobi rather then trust the work of probably _the _best Seal Master in all of the Elemental Countries. You chose the Uchiha Clan over that of the Namikaze Clan and now you are all going to pay for it like I am because I didn't stay with my sensei to keep you all in line!" said Tsunade walking away to do her own work knowing that people would panic, try to find some way to escape, but in the end she knew they would die, and she would too for her crimes against Naruto.

"We must do something or else we will die!" said Yasha Haruno to her fellow Civilian Council members.

"Sasuke seeks power right? All we have to do is convince him to get stronger here to face Naruto and prove to everyone that Konoha is still the strongest because of the last Uchiha is with us. Tsunade and the Fire Daimyo may have given up, but I have no intention of seeing that damned demon get the last laugh in all of this," said Danzo with the other two members of the Shinobi Council that were the Sandaime's former teammates nod at this.

"There's work that needs to be done," said Koharu knowing they needed to fight back since they were not ready to just die yet.

(Sound Village)

Sound village, which dwelled in the deep recesses of Rice Country, was small, remote, carefully hidden, and hid one of the top strongest Shinobi in the Elemental Countries. However, at this point the village was not doing too well, and was being strained from the blows it had been dealt to it by the Youkokage now known to be one Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. The loss of it numbers, which had been swelling slowly since its founding, and the loss of the Sannin's right hand man Kabuto had made things difficult. It seems the people that Orochimaru has in terms of competent, skilled, and loyal were surprisingly all in short supply for him despite his notorious reputation that brought him so many people to his village in the first place.

Not only that, but his well of bodies he would use to choose who would be his next vessel was beginning to dry up, and if Orochimaru didn't get a new stock of lives soon things could nasty.

"Orochimaru-sama, the 3 members of Akatsuki are here, and wish to proceed with the meeting immediately," said a Sound Shinobi of no particular rank kneeling before the Sannin hoping the man wouldn't take his head.

"Good. Show them the room where we will be having our meeting," said Orochimaru finding it would be wise to spare this Shinobi since he was the more competent and loyal ones he had on hand.

He could always kill the man later if he screwed up on a mission.

Upon entering the room himself, Orochimaru saw Pein, Konan, and Zetsu looking at him upon his appearance when sitting down at the large round table with each member of the organization looking at him. The Sannin could tolerate Pein and Konan since they looked remotely human, but Zetsu in his plant like state could not be tolerated, and if it wasn't for the fact the member of Akatsuki was with the other two, then the Sannin would be burning the thing alive.

'Maybe not now, but all in do time of course,' thought Orochimaru his gaze on Pein, who looked back with an impassive face, and looked briefly at Konan to signal her to start the conversation.

"Orochimaru-sama, we of the Akatsuki are here today to bring you back once more into our organization, and to stop this threat presented to us by one Namikaze Naruto also known as the Youkokage," said Konan her words just as quiet as ever, but they did not lack the seriousness behind them.

"Yes that newly declared Demon Lord has been a thorn in my side just as much as yours since I lost a large part of my men along with Kabuto to him. What's more, is he took the Fuma Clan away from me when I still wanted to do more experiments on the clan itself," said Orochimaru his eyes filled with hate and anger towards the once demon vessel now turned Demon Lord.

"If you rejoin the Akatsuki, we would be able to combined all our strengths to take him down, and finally extract the power he wields to bring us closer to our goals," said Pein seeing the Sannin nod at this since he had come to the organization in order to achieve the true form of Immortality without the need to switch bodies.

"Very well. I'll rejoin the organization provided that the previous deal I had with you still stands," said Orochimaru seeing Pein nod in agreement with the decision, but Pein knew that while he said he would honor the deal made when bringing the snake Sannin into the organization, he doubted Madara would, and that would be Orochimaru's downfall.

Before they could continue further, an explosion was heard that had echoed deep within the compound, and the sound of fighting could be heard outside the room.

"We're under attack!" said Konan turning to Pein, who narrowed his eyes at Orochimaru, and saw the Sannin looking back at him with equal suspicion.

"I need to defend my base. If this attack was started by who I think it is, then I need you three to assist in Sound's defense now that I'm back in the organization, and help kill the Namikaze," said Orochimaru seeing the other members of the Akatsuki nodding their heads in agreement before heading out to engage the enemy.

Making there way outside, the group of now 4 members of Akatsuki saw the tiny village that Orochimaru had started now being destroyed, and its Shinobi slaughtered without mercy. They saw the form of the Nibi in her demon form incinerating her victims while her vessel cut through them with a Nodachi class sword she had procured from the weapons storage room that came from a raid once done to Kumo when Sound was first starting out.

To Orochimaru's horror, he saw what could only be a ghost from the past, as Kimimaro was in his line of sight killing everything in sight, and it was unlike anything the Sannin had ever seen. Originally, Orochimaru knew the albino had potential to surpass even him when it came to fighting, but the lung disease the man contracted had weakened him by such a degree that it made him worthless to the snake. Upon realizing what had happened with the Nibi vessel and the second Kyuubi that was Namikaze Naruto, the Sannin had just come to realize what had happened to Kimimaro being allowed to return from the grave.

They saw one Hyuuga Hinata cutting down Sound Shinobi after Sound Shinobi with her Gentle Fist having mixed it with the Chakra Scalpels Justus making it deadlier several times over. Whatever she didn't destroy internally, the Hyuuga would cut off with deadly grace, and it was clear she was not the shy girl that Kabuto's info cards first made her out to be.

It was then that the members of Akatsuki saw _him_ in the thickest of the slaughtering, he was cutting through various Jounin that had the courage to confront him, and it was only when he finished the last Jounin before him did Namikaze Naruto look at the members of Akatsuki with blood red eyes. The Demon Lord grinned at them with an evil smile that raked his lips showing fangs stained in the blood of several victims he had gotten close enough to rip out the throats of several Shinobi.

"Hello Hebi-teme. How have you been? Don't answer that since I don't want to know what horrible thing you've been doing to little boys," said Naruto walking towards the group while the Demon Lord's own team was destroying everything around them.

"Namikaze. Even now that last name brings a bitter taste to my mouth!" said Orochimaru with hate filled eyes remembering how the Yondaime surpassed him so easily.

"Like your name has good taste in mine. Now shut up and die!" said Naruto, as he moved quickly was soon behind Zetsu, who tried to get away, but couldn't when Naruto pierced the Akatsuki member's skull with his sword before bringing it down halfway, and then proceeded to finish the man off by spinning horizontally killing the plant like man easily.

Orochimaru snarled at Naruto before summoning his own sword to use in battle, Pein had summoned his other five bodies, and Konan began to use her paper like abilities. Naruto just smiled at them all before he caused his body erupt with demonic chakra shaking the ground around them, making his foes stumble back, and after letting out a mighty roar of power dashed forward right for Orochimaru.

The Sannin tried to fight back only to fail when Naruto's knife like weapon stabbed him in the side, his back, and his right leg before one of the six Pein's knocked Naruto away from delivering the death blow to Orochimaru. Shedding his skin, Orochimaru got rid of his wounds, and began running through hand signs before slamming them down into the ground.

"Forbidden Jutsu: Impure World Resurrection!" said Orochimaru knowing he had one trick up his sleeve that would tip the balance in his favor.

Naruto just waited for the golden coffin with the word "Fourth" to rise from the ground while Pein and Konan wondered why the Demon Lord didn't try to stop it knowing full well what it was. When the coffin finally stopped moving, the front of the standing coffin fell down revealing the body of Namikaze Minato AKA: Konoha's Yellow Flash.

AKA: Naruto's Father.

"This is it? This is what you're sending against me?" said Naruto not impressed by the sight of his Father's form even when Orochimaru had a kunai with a seal tag on it and grinning cruelly at Naruto.

"You won't be so bored for long once I plant this in your Father and you can face his full fury while I control him in the process," said Orochimaru his grin never leaving his face and Naruto just stood there watching with an almost bored expression.

"Naruto? Is that you?" said the Yondaime seeing the boy now young man and his dead like eyes widened slightly seeing his son now since his death.

"In the flesh pops," said Naruto his chakra flaring ever so slightly before turning to the other members of Akatsuki to back off and his own team behind him ready to fight.

"Last I saw you was when you were a baby. You had blonde hair then, so how did it turn to red, and of that color? How has the village been treating you? Were they able to honor my dying wish like I asked?" said the Yondaime seeing his boy a little more closely now and saw Naruto now had crimson eyes with slits.

"You really are a righteous baka dad. They did the exact opposite of what you wanted, your sensei lied to you when he said he would take me in, your student Kakashi betrayed me for the Uchiha that was on my team, and I was denied every possible chance to grow as a Shinobi in the village even though I was able to win almost every fight I was sent in with Shinobi that were supposed to be on par with my so called sensei. However, that part of me is in the past, and the current present had me destroying my enemies before I turn my full attention to Konoha in order to burn it to the ground," said Naruto seeing the saddened look in his Father's eyes at knowing his dying wish as ignored.

"I see. I'm sorry my son. I truly am for putting you in that position, but I could trust no other, and even if you did turn out from what I gather from your chakra to be that of an actual demon, I just want to say that...I don't hate you. In fact, I couldn't be more proud of you," said Minato, as he smiled at his son, who smiled back, and was glad to have his Father back if only for a short time.

"Enough of this drama! It was bad enough with sensei having to talk to his predecessor's, but this makes me want to vomit," said Orochimaru about to put the seal tag in the late Yondaime, only to have the man spin around, and grab Orochimaru's hand that held it before breaking the wrist that made the Sannin drop it.

"You always were too arrogant when it came to your seal work Orochimaru," said the Yondaime seeing the Sannin look at him in shock, as did the other members of Akatsuki, and Naruto's group too.

"This is impossible!" said Orochimaru finding that the body of the Yondaime was now filling itself with life and the man looked like he was alive again.

"Only for someone that doesn't understand what exactly I did when I sealed the Kyuubi into my son all those years ago. You see with your Jutsu, you have it so the souls that you call from the Underworld become your slave, but the thing you forgot was when I fought the Kyuubi, I summoned the _Shinigami_, and my soul belongs to him for all eternity for that is the price I pay for summoning him. Since you brought me back, my soul is still under the command of the Shinigami, and right now he's telling me to kill you so you can finally enter hell since you've been cheating death for too long," said Minato forming a Rasengan in his free hand before ramming it into the surprised Sannin's skull taking it right off in a explosion sending the remains everywhere behind the now dead body of Orochimaru.

"I perfected that by the way using my mastery of the elements I got from absorbing the Kyuubi into my body in a way to make myself a new Demon Lord," said Naruto seeing his Father turn to him and smile at seeing his son looking all grown up in being a Shinobi while being a Demon Lord too.

"It's good to know I chose wisely in the one to seal the Kyuubi into. My only regret in the matter was I trusted the fools in Konoha to honor my dying wish," said Minato, as he let a tear fall from his eyes down his cheek, and it was then that his body began to decay meaning his time was up.

"Bye dad," said Naruto seeing the body turn to nothingness and the Demon Lord let out a heavy sigh before turning around to see the last two members of Akatsuki staring at him knowing that if they made a move the Demon Lord's subordinates would stop them.

"We must make an attempt to retreat Pein-sama," said Konan seeing that they were now vastly outnumbered even if Pein had unleashed his other five bodies.

"No. We must stay and kill this Demon Lord along with those that follow him. Once we do that, all of the Shinobi villages will bow down to us, and make us their masters, and only then will we be the true Gods of the Elemental Countries," said Pein now activating his Rinnegan ready to fight this Demon Lord to the end.

"Please Pein stop this. If we surrender now maybe they will show mercy an-AH!" said Konan screaming in pain, as she was knocked away by her partner, who looked at her with angry eyes, and it was then the only female of Akatsuki realized this was not the man she knew anymore.

"I will _not_ surrender! I am a God. A God does not surrender to a lowly Demon Lord no matter how powerful that Demon Lord may be," said Pein turning to face Naruto while Naruto himself readied his weapons for battle.

"Don't you know the old saying Pein-teme. 'Even a God can die. All you need...is a way to kill one,'" said Naruto before moving forward to attack his foe of six while the said six prepared to fight back.

Naruto moved faster then anyone could ever imagine him moving, but each one of the six Peins were able to see his movements when one of them couldn't until it was nearly too late. Right when Naruto moved to strike one of the Peins saw it, using the Rinnegan to help the one being attacked to block the sword or knife that threatened to destroy the targeted Pein body, and after some time it was getting on Naruto's nerves.

"It doesn't matter how fast you move demon. I am a God and with these Godly eyes I can see all of your moves and I will be able to stop you without worry," said Pein smirking at the Demon Lord, who growled before smirking himself, and getting a wicked idea that went through his head.

"So you're saying that with those God like eyes you can see everything right? Well here is a little something that you don't want to see with those eyes. 'Demonic Art: Crimson Sun Jutsu!'" said Naruto bringing his hands to stop on a sign that Pein had never seen before an intense light like the sun only the color of crimson flashed with such incredible intensity that everyone had to shield their eyes from being blinded.

Pein wasn't so fortunate, as the crimson light hit all the Peins' eyes resulting in them now screaming out ironically in actual pain, and it was through this blindness that Naruto was able to strike. Within a matter of moments into their blindness, Naruto had ended their lives either with the end of his sword, or a clawed hand going through a chest where the heart was.

Until of course...there was only one.

"You may have beaten me...demon, but you cannot defeat the _true _leader of Akatsuki that is Uchiha Madara," said Pein, who coughed up blood, currently on his knees, and staring up at a victorious looking Naruto.

"You think Madara will have the same control over me, as he did the original Kyuubi? If you believe that, then you are a fool, and all I can tell you is that the Sharingan Eyes that man possess will not manipulate me. Besides, Itachi tried that already, and completely failed miserably for his efforts," said Naruto seeing Pein look up at him in shock at that news before smirking at him again.

"Madara is stronger then Itachi. Even if you resist the power of Madara, he will still kill you, and continue to use his power to further manipulate all things in the world to his liking," said Pein before his smirk left him at the sound of Naruto laughing only this time it was a cold demonic laugh.

"Didn't Madara tell you how he barely escaped me when I conquered Mist? I will let you in on a little secret about that. You see...I _let_ Madara escape. You heard me Pein. I _spared_ Madara willingly, simply to let him know that I could take his life any time I wished, and I will take his life along with that of his descendents when the time is right the Sharingan be _**damn**_!" said Naruto bringing both his sword and knife to Pein's neck before taking the head clean off in one clean slice.

With the man now dead, all that remained was Konan, who was now on her knees almost like she getting ready to pray, but her face showed that she was at peace, and was ready to die. Pointing to Kimimaro and Hinata, Naruto motioned them to pick her up, and he walked over to her to face her now slightly fear filled form.

"So I'm to die standing up I take it?" said Konan staring into the crimson slits that were Naruto's own while the Demon Lord just looked into her very soul.

"No. Tell me, why didn't you try to fight me when you had the chance, and why are you so sure I was going to kill you right after Pein?" said Naruto seeing the woman look at him with surprised and somewhat afraid eyes.

"Because I knew it was pointless to try. Even if I did succeed in weakening you, the group that came with you here would have stopped me, and ended my life. As to why I was so sure you were going to kill him after Pein, I thought that because you were my enemy that you would do the same in ending my life, and I accepted that," said Konan, who heard Naruto laugh at her like it was some kind of joke, and it once more stunned her to no end.

"Where have I gone down this road before? Ah yes, with Neji with him spewing things like Fate, and how some things you just have to accept. While I admit that what you just stated was in fact true, it does not make it any less a baka like belief, and I'll have you know I've been in situations where one can just lie down taking it like a wounded dog. I could have taken it lying down, but I didn't take it lying down like you were about to do, and its because of those times that I became stronger then anyone could have imagined," said Naruto seeing Konan look at him with surprise, as if she finally understood how he defeated the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, and how he became so strong in the first place.

"So what happens to me now?" said Konan wondering what the Demon Lord had in store for her should he choose to keep her alive a little longer.

"Same thing I do with everyone that seems to give up on life. I'm going to give you a choice of two options. Option one, I kill you. Make it quick, clean, and painless since you never really hurt me personally. Option two, you join me. You help me make thing better for everyone in the world by slaying evil, which it much better then helping it, and further repenting for your sin you helped commit with Akatsuki," said Naruto seeing the woman look at him with surprise, as did his group since they never expected him to give her the option of mercy to begin with, and wondered why he was doing it in the first place.

"Why are you giving me a choice at all? Why not just kill me and be done with it?" said Konan wondering if the Demon Lord had another reason in keeping her alive.

"Because I believe that whatever reason you followed this Pein guy around was not such an evil reason when you first started out. When you saw how things changed you thought you could reason with him into staying on the right path, but the more he progressed the more you followed, and soon you found you were in too deep to turn back," said Naruto seeing Konan nod, as that had been the case, and she knew that despite all her attempts to convince Pein to change his plans even just a bit, the man would not budge.

"That's correct. By the time I got in too deep I knew that the man I cared for was lost and I felt the only thing I could do was follow the shadow of what he once was to honor him in some way," said Konan seeing Demon Lord's eyes soften a little in understanding since many have followed others for similar yet different reason.

"And now that he is dead, you have nothing else to live for, except working for me to make up for past sin, and I only offer you this once. Do you say yes? Or do you say no?" said Naruto seeing Konan struggling with herself with the offer, as she should be since her confidence in Pein had begun to waver ever since she saw the change in him when they joined Akatsuki, and it shattered when he shoved her down like she was nothing.

Like all she had done for him and Konan herself meant nothing to him.

'At least if I join, I know I can make a difference that Yahiko wanted to make originally before he became Pein, and fulfill our dream like we wanted. Naruto is indeed the child of prophecy we heard about,' thought Konan before she came to her decision in what she wanted.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes you wish to join me," said Naruto seeing the look of renewed purpose once more in those eyes and she nodded to him.

"Yes. I will join your group...Youkokage-sama," said Konan bowing to the Demon Lord she now swore her allegiance and life too.

"Welcome to the group Konan," said Naruto smirking at the woman, who removed her Akatsuki robes, and the straw hat revealing her beauty to the group.

'She's beautiful,' thought Kimimaro looking at the woman before him and found there was a strange feeling in his heart now when looking at her.

Could he be in love?

"From here on out you will be my subordinate like the others are to me, but at the same time I need to stick you with a partner to ensure your motives stay true, and help me end the last bits of evil left in the world," said Naruto seeing the woman nod her head at him and turned to the person that would be her partner seeing Kimimaro looking at her with piercing eyes that for some reason made her blush slightly for some reason.

'Well at least now I don't have to worry about her going after _my_ Naruto-kun,' thought Yugito, Nibi, and Hinata before looking at each other giving an intense glare that said "he's mine!" on it.

"We'll head back to base to rest before we head to Konoha to crush it and when were done we'll seek out Madara to finish him off," said Naruto getting a nod from the group before they headed out for some good old fashion rest.

(Konoha-2 Weeks Later)

"So what the Fire Daimyo said was true. You want to make me _your_ version of Uchiha Madara to use to control Konoha," said Sasuke his arms crossed and his face a scowl while looking at the Council members before him.

Uchiha Sasuke was not amused. Then again when was he ever? Barely and very few in-between would most likely be the best answer to that question. The Council members from both sides were pleading with him to have an audience with them and finally after the countless hours upon days of begging while playing to his ego did he cave in to have a meeting with them in secret away from the Hokage's ears.

"Uchiha-sama, you must understand we did what we did because we needed the village to stay as it was, and your clan was going to betray everyone around them for personal glory. However, our intentions now to make you the next coming of Uchiha Madara is totally different, then what your clan wanted since had they succeeded with Itachi, they would have had no need for you anymore, and possibly killed you due to your lack of skill when compared to your older brother," said Homura seeing Sasuke's scowl become a glare with his eyes flickering between black and red.

"Say I agree to this, what's in it for me besides the power you were going to give me in the first place, and the means to possibly kill Naruto?" said Sasuke knowing that there had to be a catch in this somewhere for them.

"Simple. We want you to be Hokage of Konoha that will succeed Tsunade. She has long since showed signs of not being worthy of the title as Hokage and her judgment has been clouded with her connection to the demon along with Jiraiya being injured by the said beast. Your clan was connected to Kyuubi originally Uchiha-sama, if you can become strong enough with your Sharingan to control the demon, you will be able to command him to be your loyal servant, and will make the other Elemental Countries fall to their knees in submission. You could be the true ruler of all the land around you and should anyone try to rebel, it would be child's play to summon your pet to deal with them, and show that you are superior to all," said Danzo knowing that the thrill of being in control of power always played to an Uchiha's will.

"How true you are Danzo-sama. I've always wanted that loser licking my boots since he first became my teammate, but I never got the chance to make him, but now with this opportunity, I will make him do, and will make it a public event for everyone to see at my coronation as the Sixth Hokage of Konoha," said Sasuke grinning evilly at the thought of humiliating Naruto in such a manner.

(Konoha Hospital)

Tsunade had been able to finally get Jiraiya off the crucifix and was able to patch the man up despite his protests in the matter since he didn't want to live. She had placed several ANBU to keep an eye on the Sannin should he try to end his life by his own hands and went so far as to make sure restraints were in the room to be used if he tried to do it at least once.

"She should have saved me you know. It was such a waste of time when she should be preparing for the oncoming storm that's off on the horizon," said Jiraiya to one of the ANBU in the room that had a hawk mask on.

"You shouldn't talk like that Jiraiya-sama. Once Tsunade gets you back on your feet, we know you can come up with the seals needed to vanquish the demon like the Yondaime tried to do years ago," said the hawk masked ANBU only to get an empty laugh from Jiraiya like it was some bad joke that everyone laughed at out of pity.

"You don't get it do you? Even when Tsunade fixes me up, I'm not going to fight Naruto at all, and I'm not going to help in his attempted murder though it should be entertaining to see him kick the crap the out of everyone," said Jiraiya sensing the shock that came from the ANBU in the room at his little proclamation.

"By why Jiraiya-sama?" said another ANBU, who wore a cat mask, and was wondering like the others were too since none of them could believe that the Sannin that trained the Yondaime would just let the village die.

"Damn, you ANBU are idiots. I mean, why should I even defend much less give my life for a village that treats the Yondaime's son like crap?" said Jiraiya seeing the ANBU now stiffen at that comment since they hadn't exactly been nice to the Demon Lord when he was a kid and still human.

"Surely, the village will redeem itself when the Demon Lord is stopped?" said the Hawk ANBU looking at Jiraiya, who just laughed some more, and shook his head.

"The village will redeem itself? Pal, you're talking about a village that practically ganged up on Naruto when he was just a kid without a family, beat the crap out of him, and then when they assumed he was dead years ago went on to celebrate his death. But like I said you're all idiots so it doesn't really matter to me right now," said Jiraiya sitting back in his bed and staring up into the ceiling to count the tiles.

In that moment, Jiraiya actually thought he had found something better to do then his all knowingly perverted research, and if anyone else found that out they would no doubt believe he had gone insane.

Maybe he had.

(Undisclosed Location)

Konan walked forward while her guide/partner Kimimaro held onto her, as she had been blindfolded when the group returned to the Youkokage's base of operations, and would have to be until Naruto gave the "green light" so to speak in trusting the new addition to the group. Konan herself didn't mind since she had nothing left to fall back on in terms of Akatsuki since all it would give her if she did was death and she couldn't go down that road.

"Kimimaro will show you to your quarters Konan-san. They're right next to his so I don't expect you to be late in reporting to him when the time comes. Now you two get some much needed rest, as I need you to be at full strength when we destroy Konoha, and show them what it means to suffer a demon's wrath," said Naruto seeing Konan and Kimimaro nod in understanding before they to head to the designated rooms.

"Hinata, prepare Itachi for transport, and Yugito come with me. I need to take a look at your seal to give Nibi more freedom," said Naruto seeing Hinata glare at Yugito before heading towards the room she kept Itachi in a pai-restrained condition.

Yugito herself was a little giddy since she would have to remove her clothes in front of _her_ Naruto-kun and if she played her cards right could get to have him do much more then look at her seal. Inside of Yugito, Nibi was also happy since more freedom for her meant more fun time to spend with Naruto, and given how she had been trapped in the young woman's body for so long without the means to relieve her frustration in certain areas after so long made her feel all the more _ripe_ with anticipation.

"_**You did remember to wear that skimpy thong today right?"**_ said Nibi making Yugito blush a deep shade of red and told the demon to shut up or Naruto would be onto them.

The two walked into a room with seals all over it that were all highly complex before they reached the center of the room with the biggest seal above and below them. After Naruto sent a pulse of chakra out the seal became active and the Demon Lord turned to face the demon vessel.

"Not to sound perverted Yugito, but I need you to strip for this, and show me the seal on your back," said Naruto having seen the seal on her back when he right after he saved her in Kumo.

"_**We've both been waiting years for this!"**_ said Nibi licking her lips at Naruto, as she saw him through her vessel's eyes, and was swishing her tails wildly at her.

Obeying Naruto's order for her to strip, Yugito did just that, but was a little disappointed in him stopping her from removing her pants, and wished he let her so she could show him just how wet she was slowly getting down there. She still had her black and bluish bra on, which she would have take off soon after, but Naruto told her it was all right, and it was then the former Kumo woman realized she was not going to get any action from the Demon Lord just yet. Soon! But not at the moment.

'Business with my seal first, _then_ the love making will begin, and then all will be well,' thought Yugito trying to hold back the perverse giggle that wanted to leave her body, but kept it in check since it was time to be serious.

'I'm removing the bra. I need to see the entire seal," said Naruto calmly though Yugito was delighted beyond anything since all she had to do was turn around and flash him her female assets at him after he was done.

"_**Patience kitten, soon he'll be all ours,"**_ said Nibi, who could barely restrain herself in the thoughts of gaining more freedom and finally be able to show off her beautiful _naked_ human body to Naruto.

Sitting in a chair in the center of the room, Yugito waited patiently like her Nibi guest had instructed her to, and had to hold back the shiver of his touch on her back when he began crafting seals on her with sealing ink over the current seal work done to her when she was a born. She felt him cover certain areas of her seal while removing others that kept Nibi restricted and according to Nibi was easing the restraints the original seal had on her.

"Demonic Sealing Art: Seal Reconstruction Jutsu!" said Naruto after finishing his work and activating the new seal that made Yugito gasp at the strange feeling the new seal on her back was creating.

When the seal stopped glowing, Yugito was going to slump forward, but Naruto caught her, and let her lie back on the chair, and watched her breathing in slow breaths while trying to ignore the woman's ever impressive assets. Within moments of finishing, Nibi came out of Yugito's body in all her beautiful humanoid formed she took when not a giant two tailed cat demon, and Naruto had to admit the Nibi was quite the looker. It was then, Naruto realized that female cat demon was naked with long blackish blue hair, well firmed breasts, and had two tails just above her rear that barely covered her private lower area when she moved to cover the front of her form.

"_**Thanks a million Naruto-kun. Now that I have more freedom with less hassle on my poor Yugito-chan here, I can now show you my human form, and give you a proper **__**demonstration**__** of it,"**_ said Nibi walking seductively towards Naruto before wrapping him up in a deep lip locked kiss that Naruto returned after a quick few seconds of surprise now ending.

"I take it that all this time you spent inside Yugito-chan has made things frustrating for you," said Naruto, as a smirk almost appeared on his face, and Nibi smirked back before kissing him with more heated passion while her hands groped his muscled abs.

"_**You have no idea. All those days, months, and years locked away inside Yugito-chan was unbearable because I couldn't be with my Kyuubi-kun. But now you are Kyuubi even if that's not your name, I see you as someone I can get to know **__**very**__** well, and help me **__**enjoy**__** my new found freedom,"**_ said Nibi before kissing Naruto further, which he returned, and found her hands underneath his shirt digging into his skin.

"Don't leave me out the equation here," said Yugito having gotten up from her chair to move behind Naruto after seeing the two Demon Lords making out and wanted a piece of the action.

"I suppose I have kept you two waiting long enough in this, but let's do it someplace else that would be more appropriate. Like..._my_ room for instance," said Naruto after he felt Yugito's arms wrap around his waist and her breasts press against his body.

"_**You got 5 seconds before we rip your clothes off and take you here in this room,"**_ said Nibi licking his jaw up to his ear making Naruto get aroused before he wrapped the two women in his crimson power and the three vanished into the male Demon Lord's quarters for some..._relaxation_.

(Lemon Starts)

No sooner did the three appear in Naruto's room did it all start, as Nibi had torn his upper clothing off, and Yugito began kissing his back after that while removing her now feeling tight pants before rubbing her body against him. Not wanting to be outdone, Naruto had one of his hands playing with the Nibi's breasts while the other one went to her ass, and began to massage it making Nibi grind her hip into his.

Feeling his erection behind his pants, Nibi used her hands to incinerate them without the flames hurting her two partners before sticking her hands in to get a good feel of it, and loved how Naruto groaned in pleasure at having his member freed while being held in her loving grip. Yugito, who saw what Nibi was doing while licking Naruto's ear, moved her hands down where her demon had placed hers, and gasped when she felt his impressive cock that was kept from both females all this time.

"_**You're so big down here Naruto-kun. It looks even bigger then when Yugito-chan and I saw it with Temari back in Suna when we peeped on you in the hot spring,"**_ said Nibi making Yugito blush at that since it had been one of her little secrets she kept from Naruto now made known to him.

"And here I thought it was men that were just perverts," said Naruto giving the Nibi's breast and ass a squeeze making the cat demon purr before she let out a moan.

"_**You would be surprised,"**_ said Nibi giving his cock a firm squeeze while Yugito helped move the three of them towards the bed with Naruto now on his back and both woman on either side of him.

"I hope you understand I am sorry for making you wait this long, but you know my seed is highly potent, and pregnancy during all that we were doing up until now was far too risky," said Naruto, as Yugito let go of his lower region to straddle his upper chest, and Nibi his waist while still holding onto his member before guiding it to her wet pussy lips.

"We understand Naruto-kun. If the enemy learned of us being pregnant, they would hunt us down, and kill us in order to make you miserable. But with almost all of your enemies killed, I think we can afford to have a little fun before we finish up, and destroy the rest of them," said Yugito brining her womanhood to his face, which Naruto pulled closer to him, and buried his face into her making her gasp before moaning out at how he was able to use his tongue to please her.

"_**While she gets your head up there in her pussy, I'm going to enjoy having your head down here in mine," **_said Nibi before descending upon Naruto's cock letting it fill her to the fullest and she let out a scream of pleasure that filled the room while her folds began to adjust properly to this feeling she had been denied for well over 20 years.

"That's it Naruto-kun. Lick me right there! Yes! That's the spot!" said Yugito, as she had grabbed a hold of Naruto's crimson hair before pushing him forward and finding that the Demon Lord's skills with his tongue were incredible.

With Nibi, she let out a gasp upon riding him, as the pleasure she was getting was also doing wonders for Naruto, who thrust upward when she was going up, and increased the pleasure in a single sharp spike. Granted, the previous Kyuubi was incredible with his skills, but her current lover she was riding like crazy was somehow even better, and Kami help her she wanted more long after this moment.

"_**I love doing this to you Naruto-kun, your big meaty cock is filling me up so well, and I can barely keep control,"**_ said Nibi going up and down faster with each passing second with her appending orgasm arriving.

As for Yugito, she was currently on Cloud 9 thanks to Naruto's tongue work, as she felt her body go through multiple orgasms from his tongue movements, and even after calling out his name, her mind was now slowly turning to mush because of all his tongue work. Naruto's hands weren't idle either, as he was busy cupping, groping, and squeezing her rump in a way that would further add pleasure to her form.

"I'm cumming Naruto-kun! I' m cumming and cumming hard!" said Yugito, as she let out a loud scream, and called out his name before he came all over his mouth.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you had some fish earlier," said Naruto making Yugito blush since she in actuality did have some fish for lunch since the Nibi had given her urge to eat fish since she could walk.

She would have slapped his head for that little remark too, but he then gasped, and then called out Nibi's name when he came thanks to Nibi's constant riding of his cock with her climaxing with him. Wanting a piece of what her demon got, Yugito moved away from Naruto's head, and moved towards the now detached Nibi seeing the Demon Lord's cock was semi-hard.

'Not surprising really since he did get ridden hard by Nibi-chan,' thought Yugito, who decided to return the oral pleasure Naruto had given her, and began to clean his cock with her tongue before taking the whole thing into her mouth feeling the strange taste of the combined juices that covered it.

As for Nibi herself, crawled toward the front of Naruto before her very impressive breasts were right in front of him, and he used his hands with mouth to give them his attention. She moaned at his touch while one of her hands went to her lower region to finger herself while seeing Yugito out of the corner of her eyes taking Naruto's cock out of his mouth before replacing it with her wet pussy lip folds.

Yugito had longed for this moment ever since Nibi gave her several dreams of the two of them being one and after a momentary pause she let Naruto enter her fully breaking her hymen in the process. The demon vessel bit back a pain filled scream knowing that she didn't want to ruin the moment, as she adjusted to the feel of his cock in her, and was glad that it had been slick with juice or else she risked it tearing her in half.

"Yugito-chan, did I just take away your innocence?" said Naruto having felt his cock tear through her hymen and the fact she paused ever so noticeably before hand also gave it away.

"Yes, but I wanted to give it to you Naruto-kun, and I have no regrets in doing so," said Yugito, as she then proceeded to ride him like Nibi did only with a more gentle grace then that of her demon that resided within her.

"_**Don't worry about kitten. Despite the fact that my power was restrained, I made sure that no one would do anything horrible to her, and if they tried I could have easily just incinerated their tiny manhood's from existence before they entered. Now just relax Naruto-kun, as kitten seeks to pleasure you on her end, and I do the same up here,"**_ said Nibi before locking lips with Naruto and letting him groper her breasts much to the cat demon's delight.

'This is incredible! Naruto-kun's cock is hitting all the right spots and I-AH!' thought a surprised Yugito, as she felt Naruto thrust back up at her, and made her orgasm with her screaming his name along with him calling out hers.

"_**Poor kitten, she's so exhausted now. I guess after being eaten out so much and then rising on your incredible cock she couldn't handle it anymore,"**_ said Nibi seeing Yugito now covered in sweat, collapse onto Naruto's muscled body, and was strangely enough was purring like a cat.

"It's a shame Yugito is out like a light, I'm sure you wanted to go another round, but with Yugito currently on top, and still connected to me down south I won't be able. Maybe we can later when it's safe to move her?" said Naruto seeing Nibi lean her form in against him purring, as he scratched her ears just in the right way, and began kissing him again.

"_**Of course Naruto-kun I know you have more then enough energy in you to be done so soon. I can wait. Don't forget though, you also still have to help out the Hyuuga woman, who would have given her left hand to be in the same position Yugito, and I were just in with you,"**_ said Nibi before turning into a small cat and plopping herself on a nice spot on his chest while finding that her horniness had been quelled if just for the day.

Nibi knew she could get some time in later when they were alone so there was no reason to go further just yet.

(End Lemon)

'And then there was one,' thought Naruto, who scratched the little form of Nibi's head along with Yugito's own with his hands, and wondered when he should be intimate with Hinata.

It was clear that the Hyuuga woman had suspected something was going to happen with him and these two vixens, but he would make it up to Hinata, and make sure she got her time with him. She deserved that much after being possibly the _only_ person in Konoha to treat him like a person and not a demon and by Kami he was going to see to it Hinata got all that loved returned come hell or high water.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Now I'm going to rest for a whole day to recover from bleeding my brain dry of my mojo. LOL! Also, I noticed that only a select few have reviewed my TTxDMC crossover fic Sparda Nightwing: The Dark Knight. For those of you that have done this, I wish to say THANK YOU VERY MUCH and I appreciate it beyond words! Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Judgement Day

Naruto stirred in his sleep, finding that he had slept a lot longer in his large bed then he originally thought, and it was the sound of a purring _demonic cat_ that stirred him awake fully now. Upon opening his eyes, Naruto saw one cat form of that was Nibi sleeping on his chest, and her vessel that was Nii Yugito with her head snuggled into his muscled frame along with her still connected to him at the waist.

If Naruto didn't have "morning wood" right now, he would have gotten hard just from seeing the naked woman on top of him, and her moving slightly along her hip area that was causing further _stimulation_ on both bodies. Yugito moaned with each hip movement she made, as it caused sparks of pleasure to fill her womanhood while at the same time feeling filled for reasons unknown to her mind currently clouded by sleep. She continued to move lower body while feeling her bed and pillow twitch a little causing a spark to feet twice as good.

It caused Yugito to open her eyes a little before she looked up at the mountain of muscled flesh and saw the slightly _amused_ look on Naruto's face. In a few second though, the Nibi vessel began to remember what happened earlier with Nibi, and herself receiving some much needed sex from Naruto. Granted, Nibi didn't get as much as her vessel, but the said vessel knew that Naruto could more then make up for it later, and judging from the feel of his _item_ currently rock hard inside of her...that time was now.

(Lemon Starts)

"Someone had been awake for awhile now," said Yugito smiling at Naruto, who smiled back, as he enjoyed the woman's lips kissing his muscled body, and her hip movements that further provided stimulation to both of them.

"Would you prefer I sleep and let you have your way with me?" said Naruto snaking one of his hands to her rear and giving it a light tap making the woman let out an "eep!" before seeing him smirk at her.

"If I didn't, then I'm sure Nibi-chan would, and it's always important to get what you can before others do," said Yugito sitting up with a smirk of her own and she let out a sigh of pleasure at moving her wet pussy up and down Naruto's hard cock.

"Such a naughty kitty you are Yugito-chan," said Naruto thrusting upward when she went up and made her let out a small gasp in the process.

"Oh yeah, I am your naughty kitty Naruto-kun. I'm your naughty kitty that needs to be properly disciplined with your commanding hands and your rock hard cock," said Yugito riding him harder while Naruto had one of his hands on her breasts and another on her ass.

There actions were hardly quiet and resulted in awakening Nibi, who found her vessel, and Naruto going at it once more while she was being left out. Transforming into her humanoid form, Nibi quickly straddled Naruto's chest looking at him with slightly upset yet seductive eyes, and soon began kissing him fiercely on the lips.

"_**You and Yugito-chan are having all this fun without me. I thought I was going to be the one you fucked silly," **_said Nibi before moving her breasts closer to her lover, who gladly gave both his attention, and made the cat demon moan out in pleasure from it.

"Why Nibi-chan, you know I would never exclude you from something like that, and was just giving Yugito along with myself a good morning workout before I took you into my regiment," said Naruto kissing one of Nibi's breasts while his hand on Yugito's breast moved to Nibi's rear giving it slap making the cat demon jump a little.

"_**Clearly, she's getting too much of her fair share,"**_ said Nib before she moved closer so Naruto's face was in direct contact with her pussy and let out a heavenly moan when he began licking her lower lips with his tongue.

"Don't worry Nibi-chan. I just need this and then I'll let him be all yours," said Yugito still riding on Naruto cock and speeding up on occasion to further stimulate the pleasure they were both feeling.

Nibi would have said something that would have retorted Yugito's previous statement, but found her mouth was not letting her do so, as Naruto's tongue was currently giving her clit a massage that made her gyrate her hips almost violently into his face, and let out feline moan that told him he should do that again. Naruto himself did just that, as he was getting closer to cumming with Yugito riding him like there was no tomorrow, and could tell from the tightening of her pussy that the female demon vessel was going to cum soon herself.

'I must make a mental note to visit Temari again to give her another child if she wants one,' thought Naruto, as he continued eating out Nibi's pussy, and made her scream out his name in pleasure when she felt her orgasm hit harder then the Shinigami on steroids.

"I'm cumming Naruto-kun! I'm cumming!" said Yugito, as she was thrashing around almost wildly, and drool was coming down her chin from the amount of pleasure she was getting.

"Me too Yugito-chan! Let's cum together," said Naruto taking a second to speak before diving back into Nibi's pussy making the cat demon moan out load again.

"Naruto-kun/Yugito-chan!" said the two together before they had their orgasms together with Naruto's cock releasing his seed into Yugito's pussy while Yugito's pussy drenched Naruto's cock in its juices.

"_**Don't stop Naruto-kun. Keep licking! I'm almost there!" **_said Nibi, as she pressed his head deeper to the point where he almost couldn't breathe, and had to lick like crazy so she would release her hands from his head so he could.

'Okay. After this, I'm going to go on the offensive,' thought Naruto, as he had been nice in letting them have some control, and decided that he was going to stop being the nice.

"_**I'm cumming again Naruto-kun! I'm cumming again!" **_said Nibi before she screamed out in pleasure nearly drowning Naruto's face with her juices.

"Oh Kami, I can never get tired of this," said Yugito having come of her orgasmic high and slowly almost painfully detached herself from Naruto before falling back onto the soft cushiony bed she shared with her lover.

"_**Agreed. Now go take a shower Yugito so I can have Naruto all to myself now like we agreed,"**_ said Nibi having freed her lover's face from her womanhood and looked back at the sexually exhausted woman, who still didn't get over the previous nights love making.

"Do I have to? Can I get in one more...," said Yugito, who stopped when she saw the slightly angry, and somewhat sexually frustrated look on Nibi's face.

"_**If you don't go now, I'll tie you up, and make you watch while Naruto-kun fucks me silly while making sure you don't get to touch yourself to get off for a whole week,"**_ said Nibi, as she could do it too with the right stuff, and she knew that Yugito knew this as well.

Hence the blonde haired woman's "eep!" before heading to the shower in the next room and locking the door to make sure Nibi couldn't get in.

"That was pretty mean Nibi-chan," said Naruto before pushing Nibi onto her back and began kissing her fiercely making the feline Demon Lord taste her juices making her get excited further in the process.

"_**Yugito was being greedy. I could let her hog all of your sexy body all for herself,"**_ said Nibi before she continued kissing Naruto loving how his hardness was pressing against her womanhood in-between her legs while his hands played with her breasts again.

"And like you wouldn't? Such a naughty Demon Lord you are. I think I need to show you some proper discipline," said Naruto before flipping Nibi onto her stomach and had in erection aimed at the feline woman's womanhood.

"_**Then show me Naruto-kun. Show me how the new Kyuubi of the world punishes his lover for being so naughty?"**_ said Nibi loving how his right hand was on her hip and the other was on her breast.

"Time to get your fill of me Nibi-chan," said Naruto before he thrust into Nibi's hot wet pussy making the demonic feline scream out in pleasure at the intrusion, and the now hard thrusts into her womanhood that loved his invasion with his cock inside of her.

"_**Yes! Yes! That's it Naruto-kun. Treat me like a bitch in heat. That's what I am to you. A horny demon bitch in heat that wants to give you litter after litter of little kittens and kits to call your own,"**_ said Nibi, as Naruto kept giving her hard fast thrusts, and using his hand on her breast to squeeze or pinch it at just the right moment while his other hand slapped her rear end causing her to gasp at the sudden pain mixed with pleasure.

"You have such a nice ass Nibi-chan. So firm, so strong, and so sexy that I could do this to you all day long," said Naruto slapping her rear again and again while Nibi herself let out small screams of pleasure with each slap he gave to her ass.

"_**Yes! Slap my ass Naruto-kun. Slap my sexy strong ass that is firm to touch when you smack it," **_said Nibi, as the thrust, breast teasing, and slapping of her ass were becoming too much for her to take.

"Do you want to cum Nibi-chan? I can feel your hot pussy squeezing me so you must be ready to cum," said Naruto into her cat like ears before speeding up his thrusts.

"_**Yes! Make me cum! Make this kitty cum and cover your cock with my juices,"**_ said Nibi, as her mouth began to release drool from the side of her mouth, and her eyes glazed over with sheer orgasmic pleasure.

"As you wish Nibi-chan!" said Naruto still thrusting into her with a steady rhythm that was the preverbal "Heaven on Earth" for him and was getting ready to have his own orgasm in the process.

"_**Naruto-kun/**_Nibi-chan!" said Nibi and Naruto at the same time, as the two came as one like Naruto had done with Nibi's vessel earlier, and shot load after load into her pussy depths.

"_**I needed that so badly Naruto-kun. Thank you,"**_ said Nibi panting heavily, as her body was covered in sweat, and her body needing rest from being pounded hard by her Demon Lord lover.

"You're most welcome Nibi-chan. Now let's get cleaned up so we can start the day in preparing for death blow to the fools of Konoha," said Naruto into her ear while he now slowly detached himself from Nibi's own and gave her ass one last smack before heading to the bathroom knocking on it to let Yugito know to let him in.

"_**Can we get clean up **__**together**__**?"**_ said Nibi suggestively while grinning at him, as the door made a _click_ sound, and Yugito opened it, and revealed her naked form with the sound of the shower now running.

"I agree. We should _all_ get cleaned up _together_," said Yugito flaunting her own naked body to Naruto, who grinned at the blonde, and then at the demonic feline before him before he made a shadow clone to replace the bed sheets.

"Sure. What could go wrong?" said Naruto taking both women into the bathroom with him, as they took a _very long_ shower, and didn't come out of the room for several hours.

(Lemon Ends)

When it was over, Yugito along with Nibi had once more exhausted themselves once more, and were both once more asleep in bed with Naruto covering them so they would stay warm. It was clear to Naruto, who now was now wearing pants, that both women sleeping in front of him were now going to be pregnant with each caring his child inside of them, and would no doubt act like Temari had just before her child was born.

With the looming menace of Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke, and his just as evil bastard founder Uchiha Madara on the lose, it would be unwise to take these two with him to Konoha. Tsunade was a master medic even after all this time and Shizune was well skilled in the arts too thanks to the Slug Princess teaching her almost everything she knows. It would not take long before the two medics learned of the pregnancies if Nibi and Yugito were to come with him to Konoha. If they did, then they would use the two as bargaining pieces, and force him to prevent the purging of the guilty parties in Konoha.

Naruto's eyes burned with cold fury at the mere thought of that and even more so when he imagined the Councils getting a hold of his children. The turning of his children into mindless weapons, making them submissive to their touch, and making them feel like they were nothing except expendable tools to use before throwing away after dissecting their bodies to learn their secrets.

'Do not worry Nibi-chan, Yugito-chan, and soon to be Hinata-chan. I swear on the souls of our future children that Konoha will not lay a finger on any of you or our children when they are brought into this world," said Naruto, as he left to find Kimimaro, and Konan to put those two to work.

Walking down the hall, Naruto spotted Hinata with a medical chart holding information concerning Uchiha Itachi, and she had a seriously professional look on her face. He had figured that, Hinata used her Byakugan to see what happened earlier with the other two women, and wasn't happy at being left out. He would make it up to her later, but first thing first, Naruto needed to deal with the current business at hand, and _then_ deal with the angry fire of the Hyuuga woman before him that had the figure of an angelic Goddess.

"Itachi is ready to be transported to Konoha Naruto-sama," said Hinata walking with him, as her love walked towards the two rooms of two people he needed to speak to, and saw Naruto look back at her with a kind smile showing he was in fact pleased.

"Good work Hinata-chan. Your skills as a medic are far surpassing of that of Tsunade and her skills with healing others," said Naruto seeing the woman blush slightly, but frowned when she forced it away, and didn't want to look at him despite her apparent desire to do so given the fact he was only wearing pants while at the same time being shirtless.

Clearly, Hinata was still angry with him for not including her in his sexual conquests of women, and wanted to be a part of it too. Still, Naruto wasn't going to apologize since he had actually planned for the order to be Hinata going last among the girls he was going to be with, and felt that Hinata truly needed to stop being so hesitant when it came to him. If she wanted to be with him, then she would have to be bold, and try getting him herself when the opportunity came like it did with the other two.

Knocking on both doors, Naruto waited for them to be answered while shooting Hinata occasional glances when she wasn't shooting him any, and wondered how long the sexy Hyuuga woman beside him could wait until the right time came to pounce on his being? He would certainly make it happen before his trip to Konoha, but that time was closing fast, and Naruto didn't want to make Hinata feel left out of his circle of lovely women that made him feel complete inside.

"You called for us Naruto-sama?" said Kimimaro, as he appeared from his room, as did Konan mere seconds from opening hers too, and both ready for their assignment.

"Kimimaro, I need you to go see Subaku no Gaara in Suna, and tell him I need his help transporting Uchiha Itachi to Konoha. Konan, you are going to pay Jiraiya of the Sannin a visit in the Hospital since his wounds prevent him from being out amongst the populace of Konoha, and deliver to him the six heads of Pein. He'll recognize you no doubt, but when you go see him, I want you to be masked so he won't know what you look like, and blend in with the populace while spying for me," said Naruto seeing the two subordinates nod in understanding since the Demon Lord before them was clearly thinking several key steps ahead.

"What should I do upon my return Naruto-sama?" said Kimimaro wondering what else he should do once his task was done.

"You won't be returning here Kimimaro or at least not yet. You are going to meet me at the given rendezvous point with Gaara to take Uchiha Itachi to Konoha with me. Have Gaara bring his sensei Baki with him while Kankuro takes over as temporary Kazekage until his brother returns to Suna," said Naruto seeing the albino understand since it would mean they could be there to provide support.

"What about me Naruto-sama?" said Hinata wondering what role she would play in all of this?

"You Hinata-chan, are coming with me up to the rendezvous point to help keep Itachi stable, and make sure that he doesn't die before Sasuke does," said Naruto seeing Hinata nod her head and kept her face calm on the outside while inside she was trying to keep her anger alive only to find it was slowly dying away since she came to the realization that the demon vessel along with said feline demon weren't going with them.

'The pregnancy is a means to keep them here,' thought Hinata, as she understood some of Naruto's unorthodox strategy that kept everyone guessing.

"We'll leave immediately Naruto-sama," said Kimimaro bowing, as Konan followed his example, and they departed from their master's presence to do their given mission.

"Come Hinata-chan, we have to make further preparations for one Uchiha Madara once Konoha is gone," said Naruto motioning for her to follow him and she was soon beside him while trying to keep the blush off her face that wanted to appear from seeing so much of her love's muscled upper body.

(Konoha-Hokage Tower)

"Are you sure you want my help with this Hokage-sama?" said Shikamaru, who wasn't exactly liking the idea of helping fight Naruto, and had expressed as much to the woman when she summoned him to her office.

"Yes. Naruto has become a master tactician in fighting every village thus far and winning in each fight. However, none of the villages had a tactical genius like that of the Nara Clan, and I need you Shikamaru to prepare a strategy that will subdue Naruto so he does not destroy Konoha," said Tsunade seeing the Nara frown at this since this was obviously "troublesome", as he would put no doubt put it, and want to turn it down.

"Can I ask you a question Hokage-sama? Why are you siding with the village that hates Naruto?" said Shikamaru, as he had never understood this woman in charge of the Leaf village, but then again he didn't really understand any of the other women in his life, and thus kind of made the whole issue with women a pain in the ass.

"Because I'm the Hokage. Ironically enough, I was made the Hokage by the very person, who wanted me here in the first place, and while I can't hate Naruto for his reasons...I just can't let the village die since it's a part of my Grandfather's legacy. I have to defend it Shikamaru, as the Hokage of the Leaf, and as a member of the Senju Clan that founded it," said Tsunade seeing Shikamaru nod at her in some form of understanding, but his face also showed that he didn't like it either, and made a mental note to try to speak to Naruto if the opportunity ever came.

"I'll see what I can do, but I can guarantee that none of the other Rookies are going to like it," said Shikamaru getting out of his chair and leaving to tell the others since he would need their help.

'You're not the only one,' thought Tsunade before Shizune came in with a medical report on Jiraiya's condition.

"I spoke with Jiraiya-sama again today and he's not going to fight Naruto or help make any seals to possibly weaken him like you wanted Tsunade-sama," said Shizune seeing Tsunade narrow her eyes a little before letting out a sigh and leaned back in her chair.

"His hearts not in this fight and I imagine several others in the village won't do it either," said Tsunade looking out at the village seeing them trying to get on with their everyday lives, but the populous was in low spirits from what the Fire Daimyo told them, and was slowly destroying their happy lives they helped create over the years using Naruto like a punching bag.

Well now this time the punching bag was going to punch bag, only with claws, and teeth to give it that animal like look that makes it all the more dangerous.

"Can you blame them for not wanting to fight Naruto? The village treated him like he was a demon, Jiraiya left the boy to fend for himself, Kakashi betrayed him, and then you with Kushina...," said Shizune only to be silenced by Tsunade with a glare telling her student not to finish that sentence.

"I'm sorry about that Shizune, I really am, but Naruto needs to grow up, and let go of his pain like we all learn to do," said Tsunade before she felt a blast of killer intent from her student, who looked at her with angry eyes, and slapped her across the face.

"You're such a hypocrite Tsunade! Always thinking what people should do knowing full well that's not how the world works. I seem to remember a time when you lost your little brother and my Uncle Dan during the war. You haven't even followed the same advice you're saying Naruto should follow right now since you never let go of the past. It's no wonder he wants to burn this place to the ground!" said Shizune before leaving a shocked Tsunade to sit at her desk while her mind processed Shizune of all people slapping her across the face.

'I hate my life,' thought Tsunade before closing her eyes and trying to get this now major mind blowing headache from tearing her skull in half.

(Undisclosed Location)

Naruto sighed again, as he plopped himself on his couch in his home with one Hyuuga Hinata following him, resting her head on his chest while feeling around his body, and touching his muscles enjoying how ripped the man she loved was. The two had finished planning the downfall of Uchiha Madara, as the man was all alone now without a single member of Akatsuki left to stand on, but now the problem seemed to be Hinata, as she was still upset, and that she didn't get her turn with Naruto. When seeing how Yugito was fucked into a sexual coma for about three hours and more before waking up to have it all over again. To make matters worse, Hinata saw how the girl's own demon, the Nibi one, was in love with her Demon Lord of a boyfriend, and it now made Hinata want to have that massive demon meat in her. To have it knock her lights out and make her have twenty organisms like it did the other women in Naruto's life.

Was that so wrong?

She then made the decision right then and there that she was going to get some of her Naruto-kun at that very moment. She then picked her head up and moved her body so that she was sitting on the Demon Lord's lap making Naruto wake up to see Hinata right in front of his face. Without saying anything Hinata planted a huge lip lock on Naruto who was surprised at first but soon got in it and now had his hands on Hinata's rear end rubbing it and enjoyed how nice it felt. Hinata meanwhile had her tongue in Naruto's mouth while she had her hands at the hem of his shirt trying to get the evil piece of clothing away from her hot crimson haired man.

Naruto compiled after breaking their make-out session and removed his shirt along with Hinata liking how big her C-cup breast were and was hoping they would grow to be Tsunade's size some day when the girl stopped developing. Hinata then started to kiss on his neck while running her hands over his body and heard a chuckle from Naruto as he continued rubbing Hinata well toned ass

"I see we're very anxious today huh?" said Naruto, as Hinata once again started the battle of the tongues again before she started to kiss on his neck again, and the Demon Lord let out a moan at her offensive attacks on him while pleased she was being so bold.

"Of course I am. You have no idea how much I both want and need you right now. The only thing I don't like is that I'm not your first one nor did I have your first child, but I'm just glad to be with you at this moment." Hinata said looking Naruto in the eyes with her head on his showing him how much she loved him

Something she was finally happy about expressing to him

"Very well then. How about we take this somewhere else." Naruto said as they both were consumed by fire.

(Lemon Starts)

After they reappeared back in Hinata's bedroom with the Hyuuga woman wasting little time in removing not only her cloths, but Naruto's as well until they were now in their birthday suits. Hinata kissed him again making him back up until they both were on the bed. Hinata soon began to kiss down his body before she looked at the one piece that she wanted in her for so many long years to take her innocence and wanted have it in her inside her for so long and make her the mother of his child.

She stared at it for a while amazed at how big it was before she swallowed her fear and took the huge slab of meat in her mouth hearing the love of her life moan out her name. That in itself encouraged her to bobbing her head up and down while licking around the shaft enjoying the way it tasted in her mouth when she did. All Naruto could do was rub the girl's blue haired head telling her to continue her job on his cock. While all that was happening Hinata was rubbing her womanhood hoping to get herself wet enough to take her lover in her and would ride his ass out

"I see someone has some pretty good skills with their mouths even though they never done anything like this." Naruto said with Hinata getting off Naruto's large head and kissed him once more before Naruto laid her down on the bed.

Naruto then aimed at her large breast and started to suck on her right nipple making the Hyuuga girl cry out in pleasure while at the same time as he pinched her left nipple. His other hand went down south and started to rub her silt making the girl scream out in pleasure causing the Hyuuga girl to have an orgasm right there! Naruto however, soon switched from the right nipple, to the left one, and vice versa with his hands on her silt enjoying the cute little moan the girl was making.

Hinata loved this incredible feeling of sexual bliss with Naruto making her have orgasm after orgasm with each time he moved his hand in her. Soon however Naruto stopped with his hand and got up to her ear

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked with Hinata with a light voice saying "yes", but a voice that was sincere, and determined to see this to the end.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice, as he flip himself on his back so Hinata was on top, and bucked upward entering her silt before breaking her barrier all in one shot. The Hyuuga girl screamed out in pain before Naruto whispered words to calm her down which she did before he began to take her air bourn. Soon the pain turned into pleasure as she began to match his movements

Hinata never thought that it would feel this good to have her Naruto-kun inside her and fucking the shit out of her pussy. She prayed that this would never end.

Naruto however, began to feel himself getting close to his own cumming stage. He would have pulled out in order to prevent Hinata from getting pregnant, but with the way things were going with the takeover of the elemental countries he felt that it would be fine. So instead he continued to go with Hinata feeling her climax coming in a matter of seconds

"Hinata-chan I'm going to cum soon!" Naruto said as he continued

"I'm reaching my climax as well. Please Naruto-kun, let me have your next child! Please!" Hinata said looking at him with love filled eyes.

Eyes that Naruto could never say no too.

So with a heavy heart, Naruto continued fucking Hinata before he flipping them both so that he was on top and she was on her back. Soon her moans kept getting louder and louder until with one huge scream "NARUTO!" she climaxed with Naruto not far behind soon following her causing him to fill her up with his seed.

(Lemon end)

Naruto got off Hinata while said girl wrapped herself around her Namikaze lover. The said former blonde had his arms around her holding them together feeling the heat that was radiating off each of the others bodies with the smell of sex all around the bedroom which Naruto loved due to his heightened senses.

"Naruto-kun, thank you for taking me with you. I'm glad you finally told me the words I wanted to hear you say for so long." Hinata said looking at Naruto, who let out a deep chuckle.

"Don't worry Hinata, for you will have moments like this a lot more in the future," said Naruto wrapping them up in the bed's sheets and let themselves drift off into the land of dreams.

This was their calm before the storm.

(Rendezvous Location-A Few Days Later)

Naruto stood waiting for Gaara while to appear while Hinata waited beside the stretcher that held Uchiha Itachi with IV drips and other things being pumped into his system to keep the man alive. Of course that was the least of Naruto's problems right now, as Nibi along with Yugito were protesting to Naruto on how he was going to go to Konoha to destroy it without them, and how they wanted to be by his side always. The Demon Lord explained to them or rather _reminded _them that they were now more then likely pregnant with his child. How they would be used as a bargaining chip against him and have their children taken away to be used for evil of ambitious men like Danzo.

Yugito and Nibi were reluctant to admit it, but their shared lover had a very unfortunate point, and further conceded when Naruto told them Hinata was only going to go as far as the rendezvous point before heading back since she was no doubt pregnant herself. This was met with further growls and hisses from the two at the Hyuuga, who glared back since it was only fair she get her turn with the man they all loved, and procreated with him in the process.

"Just remember Hinata, when this is over, I'm having you take charge at the base while I'm gone, and will have you along with Yugito assist Nibi with her pregnancy. Her pregnancy comes sooner then humans so it will keep you both on your toes and hopefully have you two working together. Think you can handle it?" said Naruto while never looking away from where he was waiting for Gaara and sensed Hinata nod in his direction.

"Of course Naruto-kun," said Hinata, as she didn't mind anymore, as she got what she wanted, and that was to be one of the Mother of Naruto's many children.

No sooner had she said that, did Subaku no Gaara, Kimimaro, and his former sensei Baki looking as serious as ever though there was a hint sereneness in them. Like the man had a reason to relax if just a hair around Gaara and not be afraid of the younger man he called a Kazekage.

"Hey Gaara! Ready to transport Itachi for me? I know what I'm asking is a lot from you since I'm taking you away from your paperwork along with Temari and your nephew. How is the little tike by the way?" said Naruto wanting to find out how his son was doing these days.

"Yes. My nephew is fine. For some reason though, my nephew seems to be trying to kill Kankuro, and has gotten by brother in a lot of trouble with women," said Gaara before smirking at the memory of Kankuro running for his life after little Gaara calling Kankuro Ero-Uncle in front of women making said women beat the crap out of his the puppet master.

Kankuro would try to retaliate, but little Gaara would always run to Temari, and Temari would always finish what the other women started for trying to beat up her son.

"He's a chip off the old Namikaze block. I never liked perverts either and I doubt Temari likes them too. So don't worry about your brother or someone trying to corrupt my son into being one," said Naruto seeing Gaara smile at that since perverts didn't make good husbands unless they were being perverted with the women they loved.

"Let's go then," said Gaara using the sand in his gourd to wrap Itachi in before making the body float over to him and held the Uchiha tightly in the sand.

"Agreed. Hinata. I'll see you later back at home real soon. Kimimaro, you are with me," said Naruto, as he began walking with Gaara, and Baki towards Konoha.

"Yes Naruto-sama," said Kimimaro bowing to Naruto, as he was happy to be of service once more.

"Naruto-kun wait!" said Hinata, as she rushed over to him, and plants a kiss on his lips before handing him a scroll filled with clothes.

"Thanks Hinata-chan. What's this?" said Naruto looking at the scroll sealed up with clothes if the kanji on it for "looking sexified" was any indication.

"Something for you to wear to Konoha. Something I, Nibi, Yugito, and Kimimaro helped put together while you were away in Konoha. I hope you like it," said Hinata, as she had spent many hours with them making it, and felt it would make him look incredible in it.

"Thank again Hinata-chan. The same to you too Kimimaro. I'll wear it now before we get to Konoha," said Naruto before he summoned a horse sized toad and ordered it to take Hinata home.

With Jiraiya incapacitated, Naruto didn't need to worry about the toads blabbing to the broken Sannin about where his base was to Tsunade, and have her send a whole army of Shinobi after him.

"You're lucky to have someone like her and the other two in your life," said Gaara while Naruto opened the scroll to find the clothing the trio of women and one albino designed for him.

"You can be too Gaara. All you have to do is find that special someone," said Naruto, as he began to change with Gaara creating a sand barrier to shield himself, and Baki from seeing his form.

"There is no such woman for me," said Gaara sadly, as he had always believed that while he could love his family that he couldn't find anyone to love him like in the way Naruto's women loved him.

"I don't know. I think I know a girl you might like," said Naruto with a grin on his face that was hidden by the sand curtain.

"Who?" said Gaara knowing that if there was such a woman in the world, then he would gladly seek her out, and learn more about her.

"Her names Fuma Sasame from the Fuma Clan. You don't mind orange hair, right?" said Naruto finished getting dressed and put on the glasses with the yellow tinted lens with the zigzag rims.

"No, I don't mind orange hair actually. You look very intimidating in that," said Gaara seeing Naruto now wearing a crimson leather trench coat wrapped around his form and the glasses were indeed very unique as well.

"Thank you. After were done in Konoha, you should head to Wave Country, and go see Sasame so you can get to know her better. I guarantee she'll like you," said Naruto, as he had a feeling those two together would hit it off very well, and give him his son a cousin in a few years.

Those two would no doubt drive Kankuro up the wall.

(In Suna-At the Moment)

Kankuro soon shivered while working on the paperwork while Temari was in the room with him smothering her child with love and affection.

"What is it Kankuro?" said Temari, as she hadn't seen Kankuro shiver like that since she had him do little Gaara's diaper changing for 2 weeks after she saw him chase her little precious baby around the house when her son drew on the puppet master's puppet with the words "Kanky is poopy nose" written in bubble letters.

"I felt a disturbance in the Force. Where Gaara finally finds a woman of his dreams and has a kid that makes me miserable," said Kankuro shivering again and hoped that no such thing ever happened.

"Really? That's great! Soon my little Gaara's going to have a cousin, who can help beat up his Ero-Uncle, and get away with it because I'll hurt a certain Ero-Uncle if he tries to," said Temari seeing her baby giggle with excitement while Kankuro paled at that since he _really_ didn't want that to happen.

'Oh Kami if that does happen, I might as well become a hermit or something, and live out my days not trying to get laid while wishing I could at the same time,' thought Kankuro before looking at little Gaara and saw the evil grin on the boy's face.

"You will bow to me," said little Gaara pointing a finger at his uncle while making said uncle Kankuro get even whiter in the face and began working furiously on the paperwork in front of him.

The life of a hermit sounded good right about now.

(Back to at the Rendezvous)

"Subaku no Sasame. It has a nice ring to it," said Gaara liking the sound of it with a smile on his face, as the group headed towards Konoha, and its inevitable fall at the hands of the second generation Kyuubi that was once the first one's vessel.

(Konoha Hospital-A Few Days Later)

Konan walked through the halls of the building that reeked of death and sickness to her former sensei's room finding that it was guard by two ANBU with more inside no doubt guarding the weakened Sannin. Still, she was an S-Class Missing Nin, and was one of the top 3 strongest members in all of Akatsuki when she was with the now seemingly dead organization.

An army of ANBU didn't have the strength to stop her.

With that in mind, Konan walked to the doors, knocked out the guards, and opened the door seeing several ANBU in the room now looking at her with surprise clearly being sensed behind their masks. Moving with blinding speed, she knocked her adversaries down before she stood in front of her probably crippled sensei, and saw him smile back at her.

"Hey Konan. Its been a long time," said Jiraiya, as he looks at her masked face that was a stolen ANBU uniform off of someone, and allowed her to get this far.

"So you know it was me. You always could tell who was who and if they were not what they seemed," said Konan, as that was one of the things she could not do, and was sure that Pein couldn't either.

"Why are you here? I didn't think bedside manners were your thing unless it was with your Leader," said Jiraiya seeing the woman nod though that part of her life was behind her now.

"Naruto-sama wants me to give you this. It's his way of showing you that the prophesy will be fulfilled by his hands and not by Pein's own," said Konan, as she showed him the scroll that had six other smaller scrolls sealed up inside of it, and Jiraiya had a feeling he knew what was in each scroll.

The fact she said "Naruto-sama" spoke clearly of where she was now in the world that was not at Pein's side anymore.

"I see. When is Naruto arriving to kill the Uchiha?" said Jiraiya, as he wanted to be there if possible for this event, and wanted to praise his student despite that his said student did this to him.

"Today, if my calculations are correct. If you can make it to the stadium to watch the fall of the Uchiha, then please do so, and see the Godson you left behind in order to show everyone what fools they were in the process," said Konan before leaving the room and set out to meet her master while hoping that Kimimaro would be here soon with Naruto.

(Konoha Front Gate)

There arrival caused a blur of panic, as Naruto walked side by side with Gaara, who had Baki slightly out in front, and Kimimaro on the other side in front of Naruto. Hovering above them in a large cocoon of Gaara's sand, was the slowly dying, and heavily sedated Uchiha Itachi. The Chuunin guarding the gate ran to alert the village of Naruto's arrival with the Kazekage, and the battered Uchiha Clan murderer. Naruto of course, didn't care about such things, as he walked into the village without worry, and headed straight for the Chuunin Exam arena knowing Sasuke would arrive immediately to fight him.

However, no sooner did Naruto make it into the village square that had the path, which led to the stadium was he met with an army of Shinobi from Chuunin to ANBU in full combat gear, and what was more is some of the Rookies were there with them. No many mind you, but enough to make his feel some form of sorrow knowing that the Sandaime that he thought of like a Grandfather had failed to protect the young generation from the older one's hate.

"So...I see you guys are siding with the village on this in regards to me being your enemy and an evil demon," said Naruto while Kimimaro brought out his bloodline's power so he could fight for his master to the very end.

"Not all of us Naruto. I find this really troublesome just standing here since most of us do not want to fight you. We're all here on orders from Tsunade to stop you from destroying the very village her Grandfather and Granduncle founded years ago," said Shikamaru, as he really didn't want to fight his friend, and from the looks of the other Rookies... their feelings in this matter were mutual.

Well...except Sakura and Kiba that is, but they don't count.

"Speak for yourself Nara. This guy took Hinata-chan from us. I demand you bring her back right now!" said Kiba growling at Naruto, who smirked at the Inuzuka Heir, and adjusted his shades at the bridge between them.

"Sorry Kiba, but Hinata-chan can't return, as she is now taking care of a certain Nibi, who is soon to be the Mother of an entire litter of our children, and there is no one else I would trust in handling this situation then Hinata-chan. Besides, it won't be long before Hinata is in the same boast, as Nibi, and my other love Nii Yugito," said Naruto smirking at the now angry Kiba, who understood what Naruto meant, and was seriously pissed off about it.

He wasn't the only one, who understood, but was less a lot less angry then Kiba was.

"You got her pregnant?" said Neji, as he was slightly pissed off that Hinata had been with someone, but was pleased it was with the man she loved, and someone powerful enough to protect her always.

"Yep! The thing about a male Demon Lord's seed is that it's _very_ potent. You should ask Subaku no Temari about it since she is another woman that helped sire me a child," said Naruto seeing the bug eyed looks from Shikamaru and the worried ones from Gaara.

"Are you sure that it's really wise to tell them about my nephew, who is in fact your son?" said Gaara knowing that such knowledge could send wave after wave of assassins and kidnappers after his family.

"Don't worry. Temari can handle protecting her son since she can raise holy hell if someone so much as a glare were thrown at little Gaara. Remember how she put Kankuro in the Hospital for 3 Months when she caught him trying to turn little Gaara into a pervert?" said Naruto smiling at Gaara, which made Gaara smile back, and nod at the memory.

Kankuro still couldn't walk right for 3 more weeks when he got out of the Hospital.

"Not to remove you from memory lane Naruto-sama, but I do believe you have to get to the stadium to kill Uchiha Sasuke in front of the entire populace, and then most of the populace themselves," said Konan appearing beside Kimimaro, who smiled at her, and she him since she was no longer wearing the ANBU mask allowing everyone to see her face.

"Thank you Konan-san. Now if you'll excuse me...I have an emo of an Uchiha to kill the stadium," said Naruto wrapping all his friends and allied in crimson chakra before they vanished in a flash of crimson light before the Shinobi army that was once in front of them.

"Leave it to Naruto to have something like that up his sleeve," said Shikamaru heading towards the stadium along with everyone else, as they believe that Sasuke could defeat the Demon Lord with his power, and felt they didn't have anything left to fear.

'Just you wait Naruto. I'll kill you when Sasuke can't, take Hinata as my bitch, and make your bastard child my little servant in the Inuzuka household,' thought Kiba, as he headed towards the stadium with evil thoughts running through his head, and looked forward to standing over Naruto's corpse while being praised by the village for slaying the demon.

(Hokage Tower)

"He's here," said Shizune having run into Tsunade's office to tell the Hokage that the boy she considered her little brother had returned once more to the village.

"So it begins. I assume the Councils and Sasuke know already?" said Tsunade seeing her assistant and student nod at this since the Councils made it clear to keep an eye on things that happened when pertaining to Naruto.

"Yes. Everyone is heading to the stadium right now. Everyone thinks Sasuke will win, as they believe is Sharingan can tame Naruto like Madara's did with the first one," said Shizune, as she didn't believe that would happen for a second, and knew the village was in for a rude awakening.

"Might as well join them," said Tsunade putting on her Hokage coat and hat though it felt wrong for some reason for her to wear it.

Like she had lost the right to it long ago.

(Konoha Stadium)

"Looks like everyone is all here. Gaara, take Baki, Konan, and Kimimaro with you to your own private box to keep an eye on Itachi. Make sure no one tries to free Itachi or help Sasuke try to kill him," said Naruto seeing his friend nod in understanding and left with the other members of the group to their own private section.

No sooner had the group left for their spot to watch, did Uchiha Sasuke make his own little appearance, and had a smirk on his face like he was superior to everyone around him. In the stands, up in the Kage booth, Senju Tsunade sat in her chair with the various members of the Councils sitting with much anticipation, and at the thought of the power they were going to obtain through Sasuke when he takes control of Naruto with the ever powerful Sharingan.

"It's been a long time teme. Still thinking your better then everyone as usual?" said Naruto seeing Sasuke frown a little at that before smirking again.

"I know I'm stronger then everyone Naruto, as I've mastered my Sharingan Eyes to make them unstoppable, and with them I will make you submit to me like Madara did the first Kyuubi," said Sasuke activating his Sharingan Eyes while Naruto stayed as calm as ever since those eyes held no power over him.

"Is that why the Councils have been spoiling you silly? Thinking that with me under your control, they will gain power from controlling you using more so called 'power' that they have to give you in exchange for your loyalty? Not that you ever had any to begin with since you would sooner betray your own Mother for a quick increase in it, then actually work your ass off to get it, and attain the full measure of it all," said Naruto now seeing Sasuke scowl at that since that hurt very deep to home.

"I could care less about the Councils. Once I have you under my control, I make you my little pet, with a collar, food bowl, and everything else one needs to have when taking care of a pet. When this is over, I'm going to make you lick my boots clean with your tongue, and have you do it front of the whole village to be my first act as the new Hokage of Konoha," said Sasuke smirking evilly at Naruto, who just flipped Sasuke off, and made a hand motion to come make it happen.

"You talk big Sasuke, now let's see you back it up, and show me this power that you say is stronger then my own," said Naruto his power now flaring to life all around him his eyes blazing with crimson fury.

"Get him Sasuke-kun! Show him what a real man can do. Teach that demon a lesson," said Sakura in the stands with all of Sasuke's fellow supporters.

'Troublesome woman,' thought Shikamaru, who prayed that Naruto won, and that Sasuke finally got his ass handed to him like he should.

Sure enough Sasuke did or rather tried to before moving at break neck speed and tried to land a punch on Naruto's face. However, the Uchiha found he couldn't, as his body was knocked back by crimson chakra that that formed into a large claw, and socked the so called prodigy back 20 feet.

"Is this it? Is this all the power you have? Using speed and the Sharingan in the thoughts you could use both to best me? At least use a Jutsu or something because everything else is just boring," said Naruto seeing Sasuke scowl at him and began going through hands signs.

"Fire Style: Dragon's Flame Jutsu!" said Sasuke shooting red hot dragon's fire at Naruto, who covered his right hand in red chakra, and forced the Fire Jutsu to stop at his hand.

"Weak," said Naruto before putting away his shades making Sasuke get angry at Naruto while wishing he could activate his Curse Seal, but couldn't since Orochimaru was killed, and the Curse Seal had left his body.

"I'll show you weak, you filthy demon! 'Tsukuyomi!'" said Sasuke showing that he had the Mangekyo Sharingan and that he wasn't afraid to use it.

At first, nothing happened, as Sasuke stood there with a confident smirk on his face, and Naruto still standing too with his face an unreadable stone like face. The people of the village had assumed that Sasuke had won and forced Naruto into submission like he said he would. However, that all changed when Naruto blinked a few seconds later, and then proceeded to laugh at Sasuke's surprised face when his attempts failed.

"Surprise! I'm still here, I'm still me, and now I'm going to have the distinct pleasure of finishing you off before Itachi joins you hell!" said Naruto before moving at unmatched speed and punched Sasuke in the gut.

The punch itself had knocked Sasuke right off his feet before he was hit with one after another and another from Naruto hitting Uchiha with blow after blow of unmatched fury. The people in the stadium watching could only stare at the horror that was befalling their Uchiha "savior", as he was now being beating to a bloody, and unrecognizable pulp by the Demon Lord they thought the Uchiha had the power to control.

'How? How can he beat me? I'm an Uchiha! He's nothing, but a freak, an abomination, and a loser that couldn't pass the Exams 3 times!' thought Sasuke before his thoughts were interrupted by a knee to his gut that sent him into the air, only for Naruto to appear behind him, and sock him right in the face with a crimson covered fist that sent Sasuke into the ground creating a crater 15 feet deep.

"You seemed surprised that your Sharingan didn't work on me. The reason it didn't work was because my will was stronger then yours. It always has been and always will be. For you see, the soul powers body, and the purer the soul the stronger the body is in resisting things like what you tried. My soul is pure, yours is not, and because of that you'll never be stronger then me Sasuke. You'll always be that weak, sniveling little child, who ran away from his big brother when he killed the Uchiha Clan, and the one you begged not to kill you like a coward," said Naruto landing in the crater next to Sasuke before picking up the beaten Uchiha by the throat and created a Rasengan in his free hand.

'It...can...end...like...this,' thought Sasuke despite the fact his body was so messed up right now, he couldn't so much as move his pinky finger, and could barely see with his eye swollen shut.

"Die along with your brother and the rest of your kin. Rasengan!" said Naruto slamming his attack right into Sasuke's stomach making the Uchiha's body explode into hundreds of pieces.

"Sasuke-kun!" called out Sakura, as her "love" had been lost to the hands of Naruto, and she was utterly speechless at the sight of Sasuke's remains scattered everywhere.

"Foolish...little...brother," said Itachi in a whisper, but his voice still echoed into the silent, and very much stunned stadium.

With his final words spoken, Uchiha Itachi died, and his soul left for the deep regions of hell where the rest of his kin awaited him.

"He's dead," said Gaara sensing no heartbeat echo into his sand.

"Finish him off Gaara. No point in having his body lying around for these vultures to take apart to learn its secrets," said Naruto before Gaara did as instructed and crushed Itachi's body into nothingness.

"All Leaf Shinobi loyal to this village, kill the demon, and avenge the Uchiha Clan!" said Danzo pointing a finger at Naruto, who looked up at the people, and beckoned them all forward to take his head.

"Hey Danzo! You want my head? Come get yourself!" said Naruto before taking out a handkerchief and wiped Sasuke's blood from his face and then burning it.

"Tsunade can fight the demon! You are a Sannin and have the power to cripple him with your Medical Jutsus," said Homura pointing at Tsunade, who looked at the Councils, and then back at Naruto seeing him staring at her with crimson eyes that told her now was the time to do what was right rather then what people told you was right.

"No," said Tsunade seeing the Councils look at her with surprised eyes, as did the people in the audience below her, and wondered why she was refusing.

"No? Why?" said Koharu now anger by Tsunade's refusal of the Shinobi Council's direct commands before seeing the younger woman slowly rise up from her chair and remove her Hokage robes.

"I can't fight against a demon, who is attack a village I don't feel deserves defending, and has lost the 'Will of Fire' that inspired my Grandfather to found Konoha," said Tsunade before turning to Jiraiya, who had now made it over to the Kage booth though a limp was noticeable, and smiled at her for doing the right thing for once.

For too long, Tsunade had let things get out of hand, let the Councils do as they wished, and let the people get away with hurting the son of the Yondaime for so many years. The revelation of what had become of her Grandfather's village had been beaten in her quite literally by Naruto, as he had made her remember what it meant to care for someone, and that she had been responsible in his suffering for what happened to his Mother years ago when she brought him into this world. Jiraiya had been right when he said that Naruto would make sure they all paid for their crimes and like usual the Super Pervert was right.

Today was the day that the Leaf's debts were paid and paid in full.

"To hell with the Shodaime's 'Will of Fire'! We the two Councils order you and the Clan Heads to go down there to kill the demon now!" said Danzo, as he was not about to have his plans for conquering the Elemental Countries ruined by some sentimental women that believed in her Grandfather's beliefs if just only believing in those beliefs right now, and the second coming of the Kyuubi that was Namikaze Naruto.

The argument that would have taken place ended, as a blast of demonic charka erupted from inside the stadium covering the entire structure with its power, and the source of it all was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. The form of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto looked up at the two Councils, the civilians, and the Shinobi looking down at him in true fear of what he had was doing.

"Now that I have full undivided attention once more, I'm going to explain something to you all before I send you all into hell, and that is when you get there...no matter how hard you scream you're there for all eternity," said Naruto before he began going through hand signs much to the fear surrounding the people in the stadium.

"This is it I guess," said Jiraiya, as he looked at Tsunade, who looked at him with a gentle smile, and did the one thing no one thought she would ever do in a million years.

She kissed him on the lips and hugged him.

"See you on the other side," said Tsunade, as she held onto Jiraiya, and the Toad Sannin did the same.

"I'll bring the sake'," said Jiraiya, as he looks at her, and then at Naruto making hand signs.

"Stop him before he finishes!" said Danzo, as wave after wave of Root ANBU jumped into the arena, and charged the calm as ever Demon Lord.

But alas, they were too late, as Naruto finished with the hand sign for "death", and he smirked at them all with crimson glowing eyes.

"_**Forbidden Demonic Art: Purge of the Wicked Jutsu!"**_ said Naruto before the arena was surrounded in a large flash of crimson light and all consumed inside of it were lost.

Judgment Day for Konoha had indeed come to Konoha.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Only one more chapter to go. How was it? Good? Bad? Sorry this took so long. A BIG shout out to _**D-reaper X-20**_, who helped me write the NarutoxHinata lemon for this chapter, and I couldn't have completed this chapter without his help so I ask you to please give him his props for that. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-End Game

(A/N: Just so you know, this chapter will not be long like all the others were, and that this is the last chapter so I would like to say thank you for all your reviews. I hope this is a fitting end to the story. ENJOY!!!)

After the flash of light left, Jiraiya along with Tsunade looked around to find they were still _alive _in Konoha, and so were several other people in the stadium. Upon heading to the top of the stadium with several other Shinobi, they all saw that most of Konoha was gone, _but_ there were still some people in the village unharmed by Naruto's attack, and many now looked at the Demon Lord standing in the center of the stadium arena.

"Naruto, why didn't we die?" said Tsunade, as she felt that there was no sound reason for her to be alive for failing him, and yet...here she was!

"Because, unlike the mass of arrogant people that are not here were not worthy of having a second chance Tsunade. They were filled with hate, cruelty, and every other thing that can make a human being become evil personified. You and Jiraiya are not like them despite what happened, as you are good people deep down, and are worthy of being given a second chance. If you weren't, the Jutsu would have killed you, and sent you straight into the abyss that is Hell. What's more, I have restored you to your younger looking forms, and allow you to continue living to help keep Konoha alive for Konohamaru to keep going when he's ready to be Hokage," said Naruto, as he saw the two look at him in shock, and then at each other to see that what the Demon Lord said was in fact correct.

They looked like they did in their prime.

"But why restore our youth?" said Tsunade, as she looked at Naruto with surprise filled eyes, and Jiraiya was the same way because of it.

"So you two could finally have a chance to admit your feelings for each other and settle down like you should have years ago. You were always drinking and gambling Tsunade while hating perverts for being perverts. While _you_ Jiraiya, were constantly being the self proclaimed 'Super Pervert', and acting like a child all the time. I'm giving you both a second chance and so help me Kami if you two blow it I'll tear you both a new asshole the size of the Hokage Monument!" said Naruto flaring intense killer intent at them, as he was not going to tolerate them screwing up their chance he was _generously _giving them at being happy, and if they did blow it...well then it would only warrant a second coming of his presence in Konoha.

"All right! We get it! Enough with the killer intent. You want us to be aged back faster to our previous looking selves?" said Jiraiya, who saw the narrowing eyes of Tsunade now aiming at him, as if that was an insult to her, and stomped her foot on his to make him cry out in pain.

She succeeded.

"I expect the both of you to keep the other in line. And don't think I won't find out if you screw things up, as I have spies everywhere, and I'll know if one of you leaves the village to get away from the other for whatever reason," said Naruto, as he turned to leave the stadium with Gaara, and the others following right beside him.

"So...want to get started getting pregnant?" said Jiraiya, who soon found himself being pounded into the ground by a blushing Tsunade, and her yelling at him for his pervert like ways of asking her to be the Mother of his child in such a way.

'Bakas! I'll have to make sure their kids don't become screwed up like they are,' thought Naruto, as he left Konoha with his group knowing that now there was now only one final piece of unfinished business between him, and his last enemy that was also an Uchiha and the very founder of the clan years ago.

Soon all family business would be settled and all past ghosts surrounding Naruto would be exorcised from his being.

(Valley of the End-1 Week Later)

Uchiha Madara stood on the statue of himself watching the figure walk up the statue of his rival back when Konoha was first founded and found it was quite ironic that things had gotten this far. His organization was destroyed with himself being the only survivor of it, the Nibi along with Shukaku was out of his grasp thanks to his current foe staring at him, and the Kyuubi he had once tamed with his Sharingan was now gone. The statue's usefulness was gone now, as it needed at least nine members with the rings to summon it for it to extract the demon from their vessel's body, and now it was pointless to try.

All Madara could do was take down this new Kyuubi that was the Yondaime's son and use him to get to the others that would allow him some measure of revenge.

"You came. And you're early too," said Naruto, as he wasn't expecting Madara to be here before him, and wait for the Demon Lord.

"You sound surprised boy. You didn't think I would run from you after your clone sent me a message to meet you here, did you?" said Madara, as he smirked at Naruto, who smirked back, and let out a small chuckle that echoed throughout the Valley of the End.

"Considering how I let you live the last time you encountered me? Yes. I can honestly say I half expected you to decline and hide in whatever rock you were under like you have since before I fixed Konoha," said Naruto seeing the Uchiha frown at him and saw a lot of Sasuke in the founder of the clan.

"You caught me by surprise boy, but the thing about an Uchiha is that you can't surprise us the same way twice, and to do so would be unwise," said Madara, as he activated his Sharingan, and saw Naruto smirk at that like it was a joke.

"And you should know Madara that anyone, who is a blood descendant of a Namikaze, and an Uzumaki are known to surprise others like your clan more then once," said Naruto before he got into a fighting stance and Madara did the same.

"Not against me you can't," said Madara before the two went at it with each leaping off their statue heads and clashing in midair that created a sonic boom upon hitting the other.

"Says the man I left near death running away from Mist when I took it without breaking a sweat!" said Naruto before the two broke off and landed on the watery surface like the Namikaze had done years ago with Sasuke.

"Fire Style: Inferno Tornado Jutsu!" said Madara, as he shot out a tornado of fire at the calm looking Naruto, who sank under the water, and began making hand signs.

'Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu!' thought Naruto, as he shot his own Jutsu at Madara from the water causing the intended target to jump away before the attack hit, and land a good distance away while waiting for Naruto to rise up.

"Nicely done boy! You used the darkness of the beneath us water so I wouldn't see you with my Sharingan knowing that the steam from the Fire Jutsu to further blind me," said Madara, as he knew that not many could negate the abilities of the Sharingan, and Naruto was one of the few that could.

"Thanks! I picked it up from Zabuza himself when he fought Hatake-teme back in Wave Country where they named a bridge after me. With all the mist he created, Zabuza made Hatake's own Sharingan useless, and the same could be said for yours in this scenario. All I have to do is take away the advantages that your eyes possess," said Naruto, as he rose from the water with his eyes closed, and his hands in the water so Madara couldn't see what he was doing.

"How very clever, but it will take more then the knowledge learned by such a low ranked Missing Nin to beat me, and I'll see to it you never return to the ones that love you," said Madara, as he rushed forward at almost impossible speed for Naruto, and thrust his palm forward with the intent of ripping out the Namikaze's organs.

"At least I have people to love, unlike your own heartless _baka _self!" said Naruto, as he moved to his right to dodge Madara's attack, and countered with his finished hand sign for his Wind Slicer Jutsu that the Uchiha founder teleported away from before holding onto his arm.

'He got me! ME! An immortal that has no equal. Even the previous Kyuubi submitted to my power shortly after our encounter, but this one is different, and wishes to show he is not bound by then chains of his better,' thought Madara, as he exploded with chakra, and moved faster now then even Naruto anticipated.

The Uchiha's fist to his jaw sent Naruto flying into the mountainous cliff behind him, with Madara right on top of him, and pounding into his body unmercifully. Seeing his victory at hand, Madara picked Naruto up by the throat, and looked at him with his Sharingan Eyes filled with his cruel power.

'Damn! And I thought the old hag could hit like when I was younger,' thought Naruto, as he had some blood trickling out of his mouth, and felt his body slowly healing from other internal injuries.

"You are going to be my new pet. When I say 'bark', you will bark, and when I say 'you destroy what I want' I expect you to destroy what I want!" said Madara, as he summoned all his evil charka to his Sharingan eyes, and attacked Naruto's mind with them like he did the previous Kyuubi to force the Demon Lord into submission.

"And I want ramen that's healthy to eat morning, noon, and night with midnight snacks on occasion! But you don't see that happening, do you?" said Naruto, as he attacked back with his own chakra with it becoming a battle of wills, and neither of them were going to back down.

"You can't win boy. I forced the previous Kyuubi into submission and I can do the same to you. The only reason I didn't do it sooner was because there were too many variables that were standing in my way, but thanks to you removing them all, I can start over with a chance to rebuild Akatsuki from the ground up, and turn you into the means to control the world into being my slaves!" said Madara, as he pressed further into trying to influence Naruto to his cruel will, and finding the Namikaze's resistance to his power to be very annoying.

"Funny. That was exactly what Sasuke said when he entered my mind with his eyes and look what it got him. Absolutely..._**NOTHING!"**_ said Naruto, as he felt movement in his right clawed hand, and acted on it while Madara was so preoccupied with fighting his own inner being.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed out Madara, as the flare of charka gave Naruto the means he needed to swipe at the Uchiha's eyes, and was able to cut one out of the socket.

"Now if you only had white hair and looked like a scarecrow you would pass for my old backstabbing sensei," said Naruto, as he landed several kicks, and punches to the stunned Uchiha bleeding from his right eye socket.

"When I get through with you, there won't be enough to stuff in a match box, and even less to considered ashes!" said Madara, as he went through hand signs, and prepared to use another Jutsu.

"How very _flattering_ of you. I however, prefer that there _not be_ anything left of you, and simply let the Shinigami deal with you when I remove you from your body," said Naruto, as he formed the Rasengan, and saw Madara form the Chidori.

"Sasuke seemed to favor this Jutsu like Hatake did in regards to killing you. I think they had the right idea in using it to kill you," said Madara, as he grinned a grin that didn't look human, and the eyeless socket on him didn't help either.

"And I think you, like them, are a total baka, and you're going to die here where you should have years ago Madara-teme!" said Naruto, as he charged forward with Madara doing the same, and both had grins on their faces at the thrill of this conflict being ended in this manner.

"Chidori/Rasengan!" said Madara and Naruto at the same time before they were mere seconds from the other in putting one Jutsu against the other.

Then Madara pulled a hat trick and teleported behind a surprised Naruto before shoving the Chidori right into the back of the Namikaze's skull.

"I hope you don't mind that I decided to cause that incident you had between Sasuke here with me in his place to be a little different," said Madara with a smirk on his face that left to be replaced with shock, as Naruto went "poof", and found himself being tackled to the mountain cliff while held down by a few Naruto clones with the original now standing right in front of him.

"Really? I could have said the same thing about myself playing this differently, but you had to go first like all the Uchiha you helped breed, and take the spotlight," said Naruto in a mocking fashion, as he thrust his hand into Madara's remaining untouched eye, and pulled it out much to the protest of the Uchiha himself.

"You fool! Have you any idea what you've done to me?" said Madara, as the clones were dispelled, and the original was now standing on the cliff looking over him.

"Yeah. I took away your immortality or whatever the hell you call it," said Naruto before he crushed the eye in his hand and smirked down at the man's rage filled face.

"Damn you Namikaze! I refuse to embrace defeat and death like so many before me have in my place. I will not be like other mortals. I WILL NOT DIE!" said Madara, shouting the last part into the heavens, as if to defy Kami in some way, and already his body was feeling the effects of loosing his eyes.

He was beginning to age.

"Oh you will die Madara. But not by my hands, Kami's, and/or even the Shinigami's own even though I'm sure he would certainly like to be the one that does it. The one that will kill you this day will simply be...time itself," said Naruto, as he saw Madara's hair color go from jet black to gray to white, and the man's once handsome face was now old with wrinkles covering his skin with said skin color turning pale.

Deathly pale.

"Damn you Namik-AH!" said Madara, as his few choice words were never finished, and the infamous founder of the Uchiha Clan died with his once young looking body having become nothing except into ash.

"It's finally over. All that's left now is to be with my family," said Naruto, as he turned to the statue of Madara, flipped it off just for the fun of it, and disappeared in a swirl of crimson flame.

(Epilogue-4 Years Later in Suna)

"HELP! GAARA IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" yelled Kankuro, as he tried to pry off little Gaara while said child was beating the crap out of him, and had the help of his fellow siblings.

"Where's my money! You owe me money from losing that huge bet 2 weeks ago Uncle Kankuro," said Gaara, as he bashed Kankuro's makeup faced head into the ground while his half-brothers and sisters were all helping too.

Gaara's two half sisters Luna and Sara were kicking Kankuro in the ribs while his 3 half-brothers were biting into the puppeteer's legs or arms. Luna took after her Mother Hinata with the same color hair and eyes, but with a tint of blue in them that gave them an exotic look. Sara took after Yugito and had acquired a taste for fish like her too like the former Nibi vessel while also having to fight the urge to scratch chairs when no one was looking.

Their 3 half-brothers that were in fact triplets were named Dante, Vergil, and Nero with all of them having silver hair that came from their Mother's side of the family that was Nibi. She loved those three the minute they were born, as she smothered them with all her love, and they returned it full fold in the process. As for Naruto, he was happy to have a family of his own, and have a chance to raise children that would be loved by him.

"You should pay my nephew what you owe Kankuro. A Subaku never takes back a bet that is made and even more so when the bet is lost to us," said Subaku no Gaara, as he watched his brother try to get away from the beasts that were tearing into him.

Of course, Kankuro would never call them that, and risk the chance of dying a terrible painful death before losing his virginity.

"Where are the parents to these creatures?" said Kankuro, as he let out a scream seconds later when Luna, and her half-sister Sara began biting his arms.

"Naruto is trying to..._increase_ the number of children that he already has," said Gaara, as he smiled at the group of children tor-er _playing_ with his brother, and looked over at his own love that was Subaku Fuma Sasame with their little 2 year old baby girl Yachiru.

Right now Sasame was feeding the little girl, who was a real bundle of energy when she came into the world, and at times nearly had Gaara go insane...again! But it was all worth it, as their little girl with the purest pink hair (no doubt made from the mixture of each of the parents own) ever seen brought a smile to their faces even on the gloomiest day, and made the village seem brighter because of it.

That and she constantly call Kankuro "Fruity Man Lady" because of the makeup that the Puppet Master swore was war paint.

'Crap! More kids they have, means I become more of the family chew toy, and get beat up by little monsters with super strong parents that will cripple me in way unimagined if I so much as glare at them.' thought Kankuro with that horrible realization, as he knew that the instant Naruto married all those women(with one being Temari), it was not a marriage where the brother of the bride warns his brother-in-law about the penalty that would arise should anything happen to the said woman, and that made things all the more depressing.

Why couldn't Kankuro been born into a normal family where he could make all the well known threats to brother-in-laws when they marry family.

"As it stands, they don't want to be disturbed so we are the acting babysitters for next few days, and keeping the children away from their...intimacy," said Gaara, as he looked over at Sasame again, and she winked at him that caused a blush to cover his face.

Someone was going to get some tonight.

(Namikaze Estate-At the Moment)

Naruto lay in bed with all his lovers and Mothers of his children all with happy content looks on their faces from their hours upon hours of love making. It had been a grueling couple of years regarding the pregnancies that each woman had with hormone imbalance, mood swings, and the occasional Jutsu that was aimed at the man that they loved. But in the end, life was good, as any Jutsu they used was cancelled out, and Naruto made sure any if not all anger issues concerning their mood swings were targeted at Kankuro.

The end result was Temari ordering little Gaara to hurt Kankuro repeatedly when her little brother never saw it coming.

"Do you think were pregnant again Naruto-kun?" said Nibi, as she loved being pregnant with his children, and the thought itself was making her so happy that each day she was wishing for it to come true with each day they made love.

"I hope so Nibi-chan. I really want to have as many children as possible with all of you. I want to be a Father to our children and love them like any Father should," said Naruto, as he had longed for family, and now it was finally within his grasp.

"There is no better man, then one that wants to settle down, and have lots of children while taking responsibility for them," said Hinata, as she was just as giddy if not more about being pregnant then Nibi, and wanted another child that was a boy this time so she could give Luna a little brother.

"Would you have me any other way?" said Naruto, as he looked at the woman snuggling into his right side along the abs, and kissing his physic at the same time.

"No! We want you as you Naruto-kun. No other version of you would be better, then the one we have now in this bed, and wouldn't trade you for anyone else in the world," said Temari, as she held onto him tighter, and felt the ring on her finger press against his back.

Temari remembered at the wedding if anyone objected to the union of Naruto marrying her, Hinata, Yugito, and Nibi where Gaara had to use his sand to cover Kankuro's mouth along with that of his puppets.

Temari had little Gaara shave Kankuro's head for that.

"That's good. Because I don't feel like changing anytime soon," said Naruto, as he kissed them all, and was able to press their forms closer to him.

"Someone's up for another round," said Yugito, as she _felt _'little Naruto' rise within her, and saw Naruto have a fox like grin on his face.

"We'll all this talking kind of got me excited," said Naruto, as he squeezed Yugito's rear, and made her moan out in pleasure.

"That and you have four naked women on top of you," said Temari, as she moaned when his hand squeezed her breast, out pinched her nipple.

"That too!" said Naruto before they all laughed and once more began the long pleasurable process of creating life to give their children little baby brothers or sisters.

Oh yes. Peace for Namikaze Naruto had finally come out last.

FIN

(Omake-Trial of Konoha's Guilty)

The mass of people that were once in Konoha found themselves in a massive courtroom surrounded by hellfire, demons of all sorts, and the Devil that looked like Ned Flanders at the Prosecution's Table

"Does anyone else find something wrong with this picture?" said Kakashi, as he saw the many demons looking down at them from the second floor of this courtroom.

'This can't be right! I was doing the world a service in hurting that demon. Why should I be punished for that?!' thought Danzo, as he was sitting at the defense table with the other members of the Shinobi Council, and the Civilian Council members too.

"Don't worry everyone, I'll be able to help you win this case, and get you out of here," said a man sitting down next to Danzo wearing a cheap sky blue suit with fake smile.

"Who are you?" said Koharu, as she narrowed her eyes at him, and wondered why he was even here.

"Oh, let me introduce myself. My name is Lionel Hutz: Defense Attorney for all future damned souls that feel they are getting screwed over for their actions. You have nothing to worry about, as I was watching Matlock last night, and though the sound was off I think I got the idea behind it," said Lionel Huts, as he opened his briefcase, and ate a sandwich that thus made the briefcase empty.

'We're so screwed,' thought Kakashi, as he sighed in defeat, and wished to just get his punishment over with.

"_**Now that everyone is here, it's time for everyone to begin,"**_ said the skeleton that was the Grim Reaper, who was the Judge for this case, and banged the gavel.

"Okay. Before we get underway let's set some ground rules. We get a bathroom break every 30 minutes," said Lionel, as he had a weak bladder, and would need to relieve himself soon.

"Fine! The Jury will then be picked by me," said Ned Flanders, as he had a smug look on his face, and the defendants looked at him with horror on their faces.

"Agreed. Wait no...," said Lionel, as he had done the same thing before, and found that he had screwed up.

Again.

"SILENCE! I give you the Jury of the Damned! Martha Stewart, Barry Bonds, Sadam Hussein, George W. Bush...," said Flanders, but the man he spoke just interrupted him, and raised his hand.

"Wait! I'm not dead yet. In fact, I have to write my memoirs so people will understand me better," said Bush, who coward under the Devil's gaze, and the cold eyes.

"Listen pal I did a favor for you!" said Flanders, as he was getting upset, and wasn't in the mood for anymore complaints.

"Yes Master," said Bush, as he looked away in shame, and the other snickered at him.

"As I was saying, O.J. Simpson, Adolf Hitler, C. Montgomery Burns, and Superman!" said Flanders, as the last person for this jury was selected, and many looked at the last choice with shock.

"Superman? What are you doing here?" said Kakashi, as he stared at the Man of Steel, who wasn't happy right now, and ran his hand through his hair.

"I...killed a hooker. She made a smartass crack about me being faster then a speeding bullet so I tore her in half like a phone book before incinerating her with my heat vision," said Superman, as he felt that it was unfair he went to hell for that _minor_ thing, and it couldn't be overlooked.

'Ouch!' thought Kakashi, as he had known that feeling when it came to quick sex with a woman paid to please you, and how stamina was everything.

"_**This court is now is session in the crimes against the people of Konoha for the attacks on one Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. How do the Defendants plead Mr. Hutz?"**_ said the Grim Reaper, as he looked at the worst attorney ever, and the man rose from his chair to address the Judge.

"We plead Guilty your honor," said Lionel and it earned him a gasp from the people behind him.

"NO WE DON'T!" yelled Danzo, who was upset their so called lawyer had just said they would plead guilty, and wanted to strangle the man if he had two hands.

"Oh! Right! Sorry your honor, I mean _not_ guilty. I get those two so confused sometimes," said Lionel, as he laughed, and ignored the killing intent of all his clients for being so reckless.

'We're all doomed, DOOMED!' thought Sakura with Inner Sakura nodding in agreement and waved the white flag in her head.

(2 Days Later)

"_**Has the Jury of the Damned reached a verdict?"**_ said the Grim Reaper, as he looked over at the Jury, and the Martha Stewart rose from her seat.

"We, the Jury of the Damned, find all the Defendants on the crimes against Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto...guilty as charged on all counts, and have determined that they are all going to suffer greatly in a very fashionable way. It's a good thing!" said Martha with a smile on her face that made all the people from Konoha nervous.

"Damn! This always happens," said Lionel, as he was working on some shoes that were under the need to be repaired, and had nails in his teeth.

"_**Very well. People of Konoha, I sentence you to an eternity of pain, and unimaginable suffering at the hands of all the demons of Hell. During this time you will no humility and what it means to no that you are not better then others,"**_ said the Grim Reaper, as he banged the gavel, and made the ruling official.

"Damn loafers. Uh Judge, these shoes won't be ready until next week," said Lionel after he took the nails out of his mouth.

"And you wanted to go to Church on Sunday," said Homer to Marge with the kids, as he was sitting with his family, and watched the proceeding that Flanders offered him along with the rest of the family to see in exchange for getting out of going to Church.

(End Omake)

(A/N: YAY! I finished. The whole story is done and not a moment too soon because I am spent in terms of creative juices for this fic. I hope it was fitting that things went down the way I wrote it. Those of you waiting for _A Dog's Fox_ will have to wait a little while longer since I have writer's block for it. Don't you just hate it when that happens? Of course you do. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


End file.
